


致我親愛的朋友

by Kris_House



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 科幻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 109,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 蜂巢網路在二十五年前突然橫空出世，透過腦波偵測與解讀的技術，人們現在可以用思想來操縱他們在虛擬世界中的形象，虛擬世界中的刺激也可以透過電流訊號回饋到腦部。十五年前，開發出蜂巢的科技公司安古宣布蜂巢應該屬於全民，將服務提供跟管理的權責下放給個別廠商，安古僅作為技術顧問，不再介入蜂巢的日常事務。同時間安古宣布開始研發記憶擷取技術，在十年前正式發表，記憶重建成為新興的熱門行業。自此，每個人一生能有一次將記憶植入蜂巢的機會，在專業團隊的幫助下設計場景跟記憶的觸發點，讓自己一小段的人生成為人類集體記憶的一部份。





	1. 九十九步：信

  
致我親愛的朋友，

還記得你十七歲那年的秋天嗎？我們到了不同的班級，你擔心我被人欺負，幾乎每堂下課都往我的教室跑。我記得很清楚，每次鈴聲一響只要在心裡默數 120 秒，你就會出現在窗外，臉上帶著傻兮兮的笑，皮膚因為匆忙而帶著點薄紅。

之後你雖然不是每堂課都過來，但至少早上跟中午都一定陪著我，有時候跟我抱怨課堂有多無聊，有時候跟我分享最近哪部電影特別好看，有時候你沒說什麼，只是拉張椅子坐在我身旁，靜靜看著我做自己的事。

這樣持續了兩年，我卻從沒有主動去找過你。我們之間總是如此，一直都是你走了九十九步，我卻跨不出那一步。

我們就只差那一步而已。

這世界上如此多人，我何其幸運遇見了你，何其幸運能和你一起長大。但因為我的膽怯，往後陪在你身邊的是她，而不再是我。

如果我能勇敢一些，我們之間會變得怎麼樣？是不是等我們白髮蒼蒼，你還是會把頭枕在我肩上，輕輕哼著不成曲調的歌？

如果還有下輩子，這次換我來找你。

你的 V

「晨星，又遇到你了。」

在安言出聲之前尚北辰就已經認出了他的腳步聲，尚北辰沒有回頭，依舊盤腿坐在巨大的玻璃窗前，窗戶的另一頭是一間雜亂的臥室，一個年輕的男人趴在地板上寫著信，身邊散亂著許多寫滿了字的信紙。

「你還在找他的記憶嗎？」安言問，這不是他第一次問這個問題。

「嗯。」尚北辰也不是第一次這樣回答，每一次他都等著安言問他為什麼如此執著，但安言從沒開過口，他也就沒有問對方為什麼同樣會來這裡。

尚北辰第一次見到安言是在兩年前，在一票把自己外觀調得十足花俏的年輕人之中，這個穿著白襯衫跟西裝褲的中年男人顯得特別突兀。那時安言站在中央廣場，抬頭盯著 V 的雕像，臉上是化不開的哀傷。

尚北辰雖然注意到了他，但並沒有上前搭話的打算，就算想要大概也做不到。

再一次見到安言就是在這裡，尚北辰誤打誤撞發現了這間病房裡別有洞天，一進門就看見安言死盯著玻璃窗上顯示出滿滿的好幾封信，雙眼通紅，像是剛剛才哭過。

那之後的幾天尚北辰像是著了魔一般，每天花上好幾個小時讀 V 的信，每一封都是一段記憶、一次告白，給他無名的、最親愛的朋友，字裡行間尚北辰看見了一個與世界格格不入、害怕與人接觸的男孩，他每一次的不知所措、每一次的失語，都狠狠敲在尚北辰的心房上，像是看見了另一個自己。

安言沒有提過自己跟 V 是什麼關係，尚北辰也沒有問，但他心裡已經有了答案，安言大概也清楚，他們一個在追尋過去，另一個則活在過去，兩者都帶他們一次次回到這個被隱藏起來的房間，看著一個現在已經不存在的人。

「也許他並沒有把記憶留下來。」安言說，手貼著玻璃，像是想要觸碰身在另一頭的人，「也許他留下的只有這些信。」

「有的。」尚北辰不知道該怎麼解釋自己的感覺，他也就沒有多說，但這個房間、這些信、那個趴在地上寫信的男人，尚北辰總有種他們都在等著誰發現的感覺。

小心翼翼地珍藏起來，希望未來能被一個人看見。

「你已經找了兩年，想得到的地方都翻遍了，如果是想不到的地方那一輩子也找不完，這樣不是徒勞嗎？」安言這番話更像是在說自己的情況，尚北辰就曾經遇過四處尋找 V 的記憶到失去理智的安言，最後還是被機器強制斷線才離開。那次爆發之後安言就停止了尋找，只是時不時會回到這個房間。

尚北辰搖搖頭，他相信 V 的記憶一定藏在某個地方，只是他用錯了方法，沒有辦法觸發而已。

耳邊突然傳來鬧鈴聲，尚北辰看了下時間，對安言比了個手勢，安言揮揮手，說了聲「再見」。

蜂巢網路在二十五年前突然橫空出世，透過腦波偵測與解讀的技術，人們現在可以用思想來操縱他們在虛擬世界中的形象，虛擬世界中的刺激也可以透過電流訊號回饋到腦部。一開始傳統的網際網路仍舊盛行，畢竟不是每個人都買得起上蜂巢所需的設備，但隨著越來越多廠商進入市場，加上國家政府的補助，設備價格降了下來，蜂巢真正成為許多人生活中不可或缺的一部份。

十五年前，開發出蜂巢的科技公司安古宣布蜂巢應該屬於全民，將服務提供跟管理的權責下放給個別廠商，安古僅作為技術顧問，不再介入蜂巢的日常事務。同時間安古宣布開始研發記憶擷取技術，在十年前正式發表，記憶重建成為新興的熱門行業。

自此，每個人一生能有一次將記憶植入蜂巢的機會，在專業團隊的幫助下設計場景跟記憶的觸發點，讓自己一小段的人生成為人類集體記憶的一部份。

尚北辰拿下頭盔，眨了眨眼，在沙發上躺了六個小時的身體有些僵硬，他站起身，伸展了一下肌肉，接著走進廚房，翻看冰箱還剩下些什麼食材。

在大學以前他其實是不下廚的，第一次進廚房的成品太糟糕，讓他認定自己就是不是這塊料，自己住之後才再次開始嘗試，幾次下來發現要煮出能入口的食物其實並不難，他雖然沒有父親生前那種信手拈來的直覺，但照著食譜做總是會的。

簡單做了一葷一素，他熟練地打開直播平台，找到夜光的頻道。跟其他在蜂巢直播的實況主不同，夜光不玩遊戲、不唱歌，而是專門在蜂巢上尋找人們留下的記憶，尚北辰第一次發現這個頻道就喜歡上了，從其他人的故事中他似乎找回了感覺的能力，可以跟著其他觀眾一起喜一起憂，夜光尋找線索的方式也給了他一些啟發。

「各位晚安，大家都吃完晚飯了嗎？」夜光的聲音在女孩子中比較偏低，聲線溫和耐聽，很適合說故事，「今天我們要尋找的是 7436 號記憶，記憶的主人是一位四十多歲的女性，她有一個哥哥，最近因病過世了，她遞交了自己十八歲生日的記憶給蜂巢，線索是：越黑的地方光線越亮，帶上你的同伴，來一場酣暢淋漓的友誼賽，重要的不是輸贏，而是一路上看見的風景。」

穿著皮衣的紅髮女孩對鏡頭勾了勾手，一邊的眉毛挑起，「因為主角是兄妹，所以今天我邀請了一位非常特別的來賓。」夜光展開手臂往左劃，鏡頭隨著她的動作往旁邊移動，一個穿著黑色短袖跟牛仔褲的男人出現在鏡頭裡，「我們有請 AA，我親愛的大哥！」

AA 的形象跟系統預設很接近，明顯是沒有花時間調整過，其實尚北辰也一樣，他突然有點好奇他們兩個站在一起會是什麼樣子，大概比起夜光 AA 會更像是他的兄弟。

像他們這樣的人雖然不多，但也夠組一支複製人大軍了。

AA 嘆口氣，揉了揉眉心，「你要我做什麼我就做什麼，但我不負責娛樂你的觀眾。」

「唉，你這老古板。」夜光拉著 AA 走到一個傳送點前，「各位可能很難相信，這位先生在今天之前從來沒有上過蜂巢，他用的是我備用的頭盔，帳號是今天才申請的，外表只把頭髮顏色改成棕色，名字也是隨便取。」夜光在跳出來的螢幕上選擇了 C 區娛樂城，傳送只花了幾秒鐘，夜光絲毫沒有受到影響，AA 卻是面有菜色，「老兄你真的得多跟我進來，你這樣對得起自己的工作嗎？」

「夜光。」AA 警告地說，「你答應過我——」

「不洩漏任何真實資訊，我知道，我知道。」夜光拉著 AA 的手腕，熟練地在人潮中穿梭，假日夜晚上線人數總是特別多，這種時候尚北辰是絕對不會去娛樂城的，人擠人不到五分鐘就能抽乾他全部的精力，但夜光顯然沒有這個問題，AA 看起來也只是有點不習慣。

「從記憶主人給出的線索我們可以知道幾件事：第一，很明顯這是個團體活動，而且有分敵我輸贏。二，場地是在一個燈光很暗的地方，但同時卻有明顯的亮光。三、這是十八歲青少年會做的事情。各位能猜到是什麼活動嗎？」

夜光對鏡頭燦爛一笑，手指指向他們右邊建築物的頂樓，鏡頭跟著向上轉。

雷射槍戰。尚北辰在心中默想，同時間 AA 也低語出聲，彷彿幫他說出了心裡的話。

「沒錯，就是以前大家最喜歡的室內雷射槍戰！當然因為現在大部分的射擊遊戲也都成了虛擬實境，已經很少有實體店家，但這種古早的娛樂還是有它好玩的地方。」夜光抬起 AA 的手揮了輝，「那就是會有這種遊戲玩得特別爛，但現實中準頭特別好又擅長計劃的金大腿。還有我這種——」夜光比了下自己，「遊戲玩得特別好，但現實中準頭爛又衝動的豬隊友。在蜂巢上我們之間的差距至少能小一點，嗯，理論上是這樣啦。」

AA 悶笑了聲，敲了下她的肩膀，「原來妳還有自知之明啊？」

「我最大的優點就是有自知之明。」夜光回嘴，拉著他進了電梯，「C 區娛樂城總共只有兩家雷射槍戰的場地，而只有這一家在 7436 號記憶送出的前兩個月經過更新，這些資訊可以在蜂巢公告的記錄檔裡面找到。」

一出電梯看見的就是櫃檯，意外的是還有真人接待。夜光付了錢，兄妹兩人換上不同顏色的裝備，一人各一把雷射槍。

夜光舉起槍，吹了下槍口，「好了，AA，準備好放我水了嗎？」

AA 翻了下白眼，「有沒有運動家精神？」

「哎，重點不是輸贏嘛。」夜光用力拍了下 AA 的背，「記住，多抬頭看看風景，這樣我才好從背後偷襲。」

進了場地之後夜光就馬上逃跑了，只多留了台攝影機給 AA，AA 無奈地搖搖頭，靠著牆開始等待，全身肌肉都十分放鬆，食指虛扣著扳機。

另一邊，夜光非常狡猾地開著直播畫面，一面看著鏡頭中的 AA，一面緩緩前進，想找個好角度偷襲，她在移動到 AA 三點鐘方向的時候停了下來，貼著牆舉起槍，在扣下扳機的時候 AA 卻像是早就預料到了，敏捷地閃身躲進廊道中。

「我靠這樣也行？」夜光低聲對鏡頭說，貓腰跟著進了廊道，但已經看不見 AA 的身影，看了下直播畫面，鏡頭卻太過接近 AA 的側臉，根本看不到背景。

「哎怎麼又這麼認真。」夜光一邊張望，一邊貼著牆往前走，不時回頭往後看，好幾分鐘都沒有動靜，夜光的神色明顯變得緊張起來，聊天室裡也開始七嘴八舌地猜測 AA 到底在哪裡。尚北辰看著鏡頭微微上下晃動了一下，心中有了猜測，猶豫了一下忍不住發了一條評論：「上面。」

夜光猛然抬起頭時蹲在矮牆上的 AA 已經扣下班機，點亮了夜光頭盔上的感應器。她戲劇化地往後一倒，雙眼像是死不瞑目一樣睜大，AA 跳下牆，走到她身邊，輕輕踢了下她的小腿。

「起來。」

「我死了。」

「放棄了？」

「誰讓你這麼奸詐，哪有人這樣爬牆的。」

「牆這麼矮不就是讓人爬的？而且別以為我不知道妳在偷看直播畫面。」

「看了有什麼用，只能看到你臉上的毛孔。」

「這張假臉哪有什麼毛孔。」

「像素、毛孔，差不多啦。」

AA 無奈地轉過身，背對夜光嘆了口氣，夜光猛然起身抬起槍，卻在發射之前就被 AA 踢開，她沈吟了聲，倒回地上。

「你故意的。」

「嗯。」

「你這人怎麼就這麼奸詐呢？明明是一家人，你看我就沒有半點心機。」

「你是心有餘而力不足。」

「你真的很討厭。」

「不是說自己很有自知之明？」

夜光躺在地上，歪了歪頭，指向天花板。「欸，你看。」

AA 撿起被自己踢開的槍，「還用這種爛招？」

「不是，我認真的。」夜光挪了下身體，「我們剛進來的時候天花板上可沒有星星。」

AA 在她身邊坐下，「確實。」

「你看，那是獵戶座，但是腰帶少了中間那顆星星。」夜光用肩膀撞了下 AA，「你準頭好，你來。」

「你拜託人就是這種態度？」AA 嘴上抱怨，但還是聽話地舉起槍，對著兩顆星星的中間發射。

中間的星星被點亮，點跟點之間連成了線，整個星座開始發光，接著崩解成無數光點落了下來，匯聚成流，在整個房間裡畫出一條光路，最後在門口停下。點點星光組合成了一對拉丁裔的男女，女孩的身材十分高挑，頭髮貼著頭皮剪得很短，年紀稍長的男孩有些瘦弱，捲翹的黑髮不受控制地從頭盔下冒了出來。

夜光和 AA 結伴走到他們身邊，女孩咧嘴露出了開懷的笑。

「謝謝你今天陪我來，會很好玩的。」

男孩溫和的笑笑，「你別嫌我拖後腿就好。」

女孩抬起腳，做了個側踢的動作，「放心吧，我拖得動你。」

兩人在場地中躲躲藏藏，動作笨拙地打著游擊戰，探出頭放冷槍時準頭經常歪得連目標的邊都沒擦到。男孩似乎有健康上的問題，稍微劇烈動作就會喘得上氣不接下氣，但女孩並沒有一絲的不耐煩，相反的，她看起來非常開心。不管是躡手躡腳跟蹤對手的時候、教男孩如何瞄準的時候、還是幫助他爬上矮牆的時候，女孩臉上永遠掛著大大的笑容，儘管全身上下都因為中槍而被點亮，也比不過她的笑容燦爛。

「左邊！」

「哇──！」

看見對手就要射擊，男孩撲上前替她擋下了一槍，兩個人跌成一團，男孩看了看自己，又看看妹妹，歡暢地笑出聲，女孩也跟著開懷大笑。

「J。」女孩躺在地上，看著天花板，「我們做手術好不好，反正我有兩顆腎，給你一顆也沒關係。」

「D——」

「我知道醫生說你能活到現在已經是奇蹟，但誰說奇蹟不會繼續下去？」女孩抿起唇，「我知道你們擔心我，但是我需要你啊。」

男孩輕嘆口氣，握住了她的手。

「你知道嗎，人體的組成都來自幾十億年前恆星爆炸的產物，你的骨頭，我的血液，幾乎所有地球上的物質都來自恆星的核心。」他舉起槍，扣著扳機，雷射從槍口到天花板拉出了一條線，「有人說地球的生命可能來自宇宙的塵土，而地球的塵土也可能為其他世界帶來生命，有一天，也許我也會回到太空，登陸在某顆星星上。」

他彎起笑容，摸了下女孩的頭，「我們看見的都會是過去的彼此，但這樣一來我卻能陪伴你一輩子，有一天，等妳也化為塵土，也許我們會在太空中相聚。」

他放開食指，把雷射槍放在地上，「我也想在這個世界陪妳久一點，但妳的狀況做手術風險太高。再等等，一定會有適合的器官的。」

女孩快速地眨著眼，像是在努力避免自己掉淚，但最後還是忍不住哽咽。男孩輕輕用手蓋住了她的眼睛，低聲覆述著：「沒事的。」

兩人的身體再度分解成星塵，回到門口匯聚成一個高挑的女人，從五官還能看出女孩的影子，但笑容已經不復存在。

她一語不發的走到她和哥哥曾經攀爬過的矮牆，手腳俐落地爬了上去，坐在上頭，之後舉槍朝著天花板發射，就這麼愣愣地看著光線的晃動。

「你在看著我嗎？」

她的聲音很輕，像是害怕會驚動到誰，緊握著雷射槍的手顫抖了一下。

「我找不到你了，怎麼辦？」

她突然把雷射槍砸在地上，整個人蜷縮起來，抱著膝蓋，低著頭。

她的啜泣聲很小，幾乎讓人聽不見，漸漸地，她的身影分解成光點，向上流回星空，然後散了開來，天花板再度回到一開始的狀態。原本靜靜看著的夜光哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚，扯住 AA 的衣服擦臉，AA 無奈地拍拍她的背。

「如果我早知道──就、就不直接開播了，我就該自己先、先跑過一趟。」夜光雙手摀著臉，指尖按壓著眼角，聲音因為強忍淚意而飄高。尚北辰有點羨慕，他上次流淚已經是十多年前的事情，偶爾就算覺得眼眶發熱，卻從沒有真的哭出來過，他總覺得只要自己能大哭一場，積壓在胸口的壓力就會消散。

「好了，該收尾了，回去吃桶冰淇淋就沒事了。」AA 領著夜光走出門，進了電梯。面對服務人員好奇的眼神，他只是笑笑，揮了揮手，「這次想看什麼電影，我幫妳放，還有妳最喜歡的那條毯子。」

「你別在這裡摧毀我的硬漢形象。」夜光的聲音還是帶著鼻音，但語調平穩許多，「好的，各位觀眾，不好意思我哭成了一個大傻子，但今天這段記憶再次提醒了我自己為什麼會開始直播。我只是喜歡這些大大小小的故事，也想分享給其他人看見而已。」

她深吸了口氣。「再次感謝 AA 陪我跑這趟，這次的記憶沒有他，我自己是觸發不了的，我也沒辦法想像跟其他人分享這次經驗。不過這下我又得幫他洗三天的碗了，你們不知道我為藝術犧牲了多少。」

AA 用肩膀撞了下她，夜光也撞了回去，「總之，謝謝各位的收看，如果你喜歡我的節目，請按訂閱，我每周六都會直播，如果你願意幫助我繼續直播下去，我個人的主頁有捐贈的連結。」她對螢幕眨了下單邊的眼睛，「那麼，我們下星期見，祝各位做個好夢！」

直播結束，影片下方湧入大量的留言。尚北辰關掉了視窗，沒有多看。

這次記憶沒有他，我自己是觸發不了的。

他想起夜光這段話，忍不住失笑出聲，答案明明如此單純，為什麼他和安言都沒有想到呢？

也許他們的孤獨都成了習慣，即使偶爾有彼此陪著，還是下意識覺得自己只有一個人。

他把碗盤丟進洗碗機，匆忙地戴上頭盔，回到 V 的書信間。安言背靠著玻璃，手中拿著介紹記憶擷取的書正在翻閱。

「我知道該怎麼做了，」尚北辰說，「需要我們兩個人。」

安言有些被突然出現的他嚇到，手中的書重重摔在腿上，「什麼？」

「V 的記憶，需要兩個人。」他叫出日期標註最早的那封信，「九十九步、一步。我們要替他跨出那一步。」

安言張了張嘴，但沒有把想說的話說出口，他轉過身看向玻璃窗上的文字，嘴唇微微動著，默念著。

尚北辰平常是個很有耐心的人，現在卻覺得焦躁難安，兩年、整整兩年，他現在終於拿到了第一把鑰匙，但他需要另一個人幫他打開第一扇門，「安言？」

安言遲疑了幾秒，最終搖了搖頭。

「為什麼？」尚北辰的聲音不自覺大了起來，「你當初明明累死自己都要找到 V 的記憶──」

「那段路我不能跟你走。」安言打斷他，「你找其他人幫忙吧，我──我已經決定不找了。」

尚北辰壓抑不住憤怒，他知道自己沒有資格批評其他人的選擇，但經過這兩年他以為至少在 V 的事情上，安言是他的同伴。就算安言停止尋找 V 的記憶，尚北辰也從沒相信過他是真的放棄了，「你這膽小鬼，明明想念他，卻又不敢面對——」

「只能是他！」安言厲聲打斷他，聲音嘶啞得像是聲帶生了鏽，「必須是他啊，我這九十九步一定只能走向他，絕對不能再犯一樣的錯。」他向前傾，額頭抵著玻璃，眼中只有另一頭年輕男人的身影，「他跨不出那一步，我又何嘗不是放棄了他？」

安言的臉上沒有什麼表情，雙眼中卻仿若承載了整個世界的傷痛，讓人難以直視，挺直的背一如既往，但肌肉緊繃得像是就要斷裂，尚北辰突然覺得眼前的人像是一直走在鋼絲上，隨時都可能從高空墜落。

尚北辰抿了抿唇，「抱歉。」

安言搖搖頭，「我需要一個人待一下，你走吧，下次——」他扯了扯嘴角，彎起的唇卻不像是在笑，「下次我再跟你說說他的事。」

尚北辰點點頭，猶豫了幾秒，最終還是沒有多說什麼，直接下了線。

今晚注定是個多夢的夜晚。


	2. 九十九步：初見

尚北辰走進記憶擷取中心，整棟建築是蛋型的，外頭看不見裡面的狀況，從裡面看出去才知道建築物的外牆全是單面鏡，內部的架構也用了許多透明材質，能一眼看清樓層的分布，但尚北辰其實有些懼高，每次走在霧面處理但仍舊透光的地板上，總是覺得非常不踏實。

他搭電梯上了十四樓，一路上遇到熟悉的面孔只是簡單地點頭示意，認識他的人大多知道他的性子，雖然不會太親近他，但也不會嫌惡他，這樣的點頭之交是讓尚北辰最熟悉也最安心的距離。

出了電梯，昏暗的走廊中燈光隨著他的腳步一排排亮起，他拐進最角落的實驗室，一開門突然發現自己的老師已經坐在裡頭，身旁還有一位看起來約莫四十多歲的男人。

「席涅克老師。」

「尚。」席涅克不冷不熱地對他點了下頭，比了下對面的位子，「坐吧。」

蘿拉．席涅克是安古大學的教授，也是尚北辰讀研究所時的指導教授，她淡金色的頭髮整齊向後束起，剛硬的臉上和往常一樣沒什麼表情，但和她已經認識超過五年的尚北辰可以看出席涅克的心情很不錯，她的坐姿很輕鬆，眉間的皺褶也比平常少了好幾道。

尚北辰拉開椅子坐下，好奇地瞥了陌生男人一眼，結果目光正好跟對方對上，他尷尬地垂下頭，盯著自己的手。

「這位是陸言陸博士，安古公司的董事，也是我的老朋友，今天他來找我敘舊，正好介紹你們認識一下。」

「尚先生，很高興認識你。」陸言微微笑了笑，對他伸出手，「蘿拉一向說你是她值得驕傲的學生。」

尚北辰總覺得這個聲音聽起來很熟悉，但他也沒接觸過公司董事這種大人物。他想得有些出神了，還是席涅克清了下喉嚨他才回過神，趕緊握住陸言的手。

「你好。」尚北辰說，然後他就不知道該說什麼了，席涅克跟他不怎麼聊天，他自然也不知道陸言是誰。

席涅克搖搖頭，「抱歉，我這學生就是這個性子，學什麼都很快，就是學不會跟人打交道。」

「沒關係，這樣沒什麼不好。」陸言的目光悠遠起來，像是在懷念什麼，臉上帶著淡淡的笑，眼神看起來十分悲傷，這下連他的眼睛都讓尚北辰覺得熟悉起來了。

另一張虛擬世界的臉突然浮現在腦中，他張了張嘴，用口型無聲地問：「安言？」

陸言沒什麼反應，不知道是沒注意到，不知道他在說什麼，還是假裝不知道。尚北辰打量著眼前的男人，跟他一樣是亞裔，黑色短髮夾雜著幾道灰白，歲月在他臉上刻下了超過年紀的痕跡，一雙眼睛看起來尤其疲憊。外表跟蜂巢中的安言絲毫不相像，但整個人的感覺很類似，名字又只差了一個字，尚北辰實在不覺得這只是巧合。

陸言看起來並不在意他的目光，開口問：「聽說你最近已經開始獨立做記憶擷取的工作了？」

尚北辰點了點頭，一個月前是他第一次獨當一面，在那之前都是當席涅克的助理，或是有席涅克在一旁監督，雖然擷取的是客戶一個星期前婚禮的記憶，記憶還很新，擷取起來並不困難，但他還是十分看重那次經驗，他想他永遠也忘不了客戶看到成像時，那閃著淚光的感激笑容。

他並不知道在婚禮之後一個星期就失去伴侶是什麼樣的感覺，失去父母之後他只覺得麻木，像是所有情緒都被抽乾，他希望自己能為他的第一名客戶帶來一點安慰。

「覺得怎麼樣？有沒有遇到什麼困難？」

尚北辰歪頭看著陸言，不知道對方是真的有興趣，還是禮貌性的表達關心。他看向席涅克無聲詢問，席涅克點點頭，比了下陸言。

「儀器解讀腦波的精確度很高，但現在要固定成像只能想辦法讓客戶穩定思緒，自己在正確的時間點暫停，沒辦法從紀錄中回溯到適當的時間點，有點麻煩。」

「我們產品的基本設計從十年前就沒有改變過，是我們疏忽了，這確實是個問題。」陸言拿出手機打了幾個字，似乎是把他的話記了下來，讓尚北辰有些意外，「還有嗎？」

尚北辰遲疑了幾秒，接著說：「跟其他感官比起來儀器對觸覺記憶似乎比較不敏感，幾乎每次都需要把強度調高兩三倍才會達到客戶印象中的水準。」

陸言頓了一下，神色又複雜起來，像是又被勾起了記憶，「嗯，最初的研發人員對觸覺的敏感度比一般人要高，以他為基準才會有這樣的問題。」他苦笑了聲，又問了一次：「還有嗎？」

尚北辰想了想，這個場合不適合問私人問題，而除了私人問題他目前也沒什麼想問的。他搖了搖頭。

「好，我會轉告我們的研發部門，謝謝你提出的意見。」陸言把手機收起來，看向席涅克，「我順道去看看其他地方的狀況，蘿拉，我們午餐時間見？」看見席涅克點頭，陸言回頭對尚北辰笑笑，「你也來嗎？」

尚北辰安靜了幾秒，有些糾結該怎麼拒絕，最後他只是搖搖頭。

席涅克無奈地嘆口氣，陸言臉上的笑容則是真實了幾分，「當然，不會逼你。我就不打擾你們工作了。」陸言拍了下他的肩膀，尚北辰無法控制地僵硬了下，陸言顯然是注意到了，連忙抽回手，「很高興認識你，尚北辰。等會見，蘿拉。」

語畢起身出了門，尚北辰這才注意到陸言的雙腳都是義肢。現在相關技術已經非常成熟，很多義肢已經能做得跟人體無法區分，陸言的雙腳卻是沒有使用人工皮的類型，活動起來動作順暢，但絲毫沒有掩飾其中的機械零件。

「我也跟他提過，但他不聽。」席涅克突然開口，「真是念舊到無可救藥。」對上尚北辰呆愣的神情，席涅克挑起眉，「怎麼，我還看不出你在想什麼嗎？」

尚北辰聳聳肩，「你們認識很久了？」

「大學就認識了。」席涅克微微彎起唇，「別看他現在人模人樣的，以前就是個麻煩人物，只有……我們另一個朋友才能讓他心甘情願安定下來。」

她一句話的背後帶著太多歷史，跟陸言一樣，他們眼中似乎都看著一個不存在的人。安言也是這樣的，只有在那個房間裡，他的目光才有了焦距，即使聚焦的對象並不是真實的。

「好了，我也占用你夠多時間了，你上次案子的後續處理還沒做完吧？我回自己辦公室，有問題找我。」席涅克沒有像陸言那樣拍他的肩膀，只是揮揮手，離開時替他關上了門。

陸言到底是不是安言？如果是的話，席涅克所說的朋友是否就是 V？尚北辰搖搖頭，甩開內心的疑問，現在是工作時間，他有該做的事情。

上個月他提取的記憶也進入了關卡設計的階段，但在植入蜂巢之前他需要先做些處理，拿掉記憶主人不願意透漏的資訊，原始記憶只有客戶跟資料中心各留一份。

尚北辰看著自己根據客戶來信列出的清單，名字的部分改掉很容易，面貌卻是個大工程，參加婚禮的每個賓客都需要改動。當然他可以直接用資料庫裡預設的人臉，但這有違尚北辰的原則。

記憶中心經手的案子這麼多，他不想讓本該是獨一無二的記憶，最後變得像是量產化一樣相似。

席涅克有時候也會說他傻，連只出現幾秒的人也要自己手動調整，但如果都是記憶中的一部份，誰能說出現幾秒的人就不重要呢？

一整天他抽換了數十張臉，專注到都忘了吃中餐，到了三點被敘舊回來的席涅克直接趕回家。也不怪她大驚小怪，尚北辰確實有沒吃東西又睡太少結果昏倒的經驗，那時席涅克狠狠罵了他一頓，之後他即使不餓也會盡量在飯點吃些東西，只是有時候一忙難免忘記。

回到家他先是做了頓飯，早早吃了晚餐，之後連上蜂巢。安言沒有在線上，但是發了條訊息要他去找別人幫忙，說他很抱歉。尚北辰皺起眉，他要上哪去找人？他需要一個會認真看待 V 的記憶的人，而不是只把整件事情看作一場遊戲。

他第一個想到的是夜光，但一，夜光粉絲不少，他不認為自己的訊息會被注意到。二，夜光有自己的直播要顧，而尚北辰並不希望 V 的記憶被公開出去。三，尚北辰不敢。

他無奈地笑笑，其實他自己知道最後那個才是最主要的理由。

一時之間沒有頭緒，他最後跑到了商城，決定隨意晃晃，沒想到就遇到了夜光，或者應該說夜光撞上了他。

盯著個人面板煩躁地跟人傳訊的夜光直接撞上了他的身側，因為有系統保護尚北辰並沒有被撞到的實感，但還是嚇得倒退了幾步，夜光回過神，歉意地對他笑笑。

「抱歉啊，我沒注意到你。」她頓了下，「哎，晨星？你是直播時提醒我向上看的那個觀眾？」

尚北辰沒有想到夜光會注意到這件事，張了張嘴不知道該如何回話，最後只是點點頭。

夜光燦爛一笑，「真巧，那時謝謝你啊，雖然我沒反應過來，當時我看到就覺得這暱稱不錯，跟我的很有姐弟相，比我那大哥好多了，AA 什麼 AA，當自己是二號電池嗎？」

尚北辰有些臉紅，他畢竟是夜光的忠實觀眾，雖然不到其他粉絲那種狂熱的態度，但多少還是有點把對方當偶像看待。「謝謝。」

「你之前都沒留過言，新觀眾嗎？」

夜光曾經說過自己每一則留言都會看，現在看來這並不是場面話，尚北辰摸了摸自己的脖子，試著讓自己鎮靜一點，「不是。」

「所以是——？」

「老觀眾。」尚北辰按了按自己的後頸，「訂閱四年了。」

「哇——你竟然看過我的黑歷史，這下我不能放過你了，說，你看過的第一次直播是哪個？」

尚北辰清楚記得他第一次看見夜光探索到的那段記憶，兩個年輕女人在輪船旅遊中產生感情，最後發生船難，只有其中一人獲救，三天的愛情她用了一輩子緬懷。當時夜光哭得上氣不接下氣，直播到一半被機器強制下線，尚北辰心中並沒有嘲笑她的想法，只有滿滿的羨慕。

「艾斯尼亞號船難。」

「我最黑的黑歷史！」夜光摀住臉，呻吟了聲，「我以爲所有看過的人都沒看我的直播了，沒想到還有你這漏網之魚。」

「……抱歉？」

「如果你真的抱歉那幫我個忙吧？」夜光突然抬起頭，臉上帶著狡猾的笑，「我哥他突然對蜂巢有了興趣，今天又想上來看看，但我臨時有工作要處理，你能不能當個嚮導？」

尚北辰愣愣地看著她，「啊？」

「命運讓我們的生命產生了交叉點，今天開始你就是我的朋友了，朋友有難，你是不是該當個好人？」

尚北辰突然發現他的偶像有點厚顏無恥。

他心裡十分哭笑不得，但臉上並沒有顯露出來，「沒有其他人可以幫忙？」

夜光聳聳肩，「我們的幾個朋友不是最近才生小孩，就是工作晝夜顛倒，平日晚上沒什麼時間。」

尚北辰有些猶豫，他實在不擅長應對陌生人，但從直播上看來 AA 應該不難相處，這剛好又是個跟夜光搭上線的機會，最後他還是點了點頭，也許之後他真的能找夜光幫忙。

「太謝謝你了！我這就帶你去找他。」夜光自來熟地抓住他的手，雖然這並不是在真實世界，但尚北辰還是反射性地甩開了她，甩開後才懊惱地抿起唇，擔心夜光會因此生氣。不過夜光反而先一步對他道了歉，隨後理解地笑了笑。

「你也不用太擔心，AA 他很隨和的，你就照樣做你想做的事，讓他跟著你就好。」夜光領著他到了廣場，在 V 的雕像前站著一個高大的男人，尚北辰習慣性查看對方的資訊：AA，帳號歷史兩天。

夜光大步走向他，突然戳了他的腰一下，男人先一步抓住了她作亂的手，無奈地看向自己的妹妹，「找到人了？」

「找到了，是個可愛的男孩子，你別欺負他。」夜光對尚北辰招了招手，「晨星，這是 AA，我大哥，今年二十八，單身，工作穩定。」

「你當我是來相親的啊？」AA 哭笑不得地搖搖頭，對尚北辰伸出手，「你好，抱歉我妹妹這麼亂來，你如果想拒絕她可以直接拒絕，不用勉強。」

尚北辰猶豫了一下，握住 AA 的手但又迅速地放開，「不勉強。」

「那就好。」AA 笑笑，轉向夜光，「妳不是還有工作？還不快去？」

夜光癟癟嘴，「我總有一天要告他違反僱傭契約，每次都這麼突然。」

「妳每次都這麼說，還不是照樣繼續替他工作。」

「我是看他可憐。」夜光槌了下 AA 的肩膀，後退一步，「我下了，祝你們玩得愉快。」

語畢夜光的影像便如風化一般散開，AA 饒有興致地伸手觸碰，摩挲著手指。

「這動畫效果不錯。」

尚北辰點點頭，「還有其他種類。」

「哦，是可以自己設定的意思？」

「嗯。」尚北辰叫出自己的面板，先是關閉了保密模式，然後走到 AA 身邊，找到下線效果的設定，「有些要花錢買。」

「玻璃碎裂、星艦傳送、櫻花散落——」AA 輕笑出聲，「你的是什麼？」

「預設。」四年了，尚北辰其實從沒想過要改任何設定，他瞥了一眼跟他形象幾乎一模一樣，只是身材比較高大的 AA，也許他該建議這個人改一下長相，「你有什麼想看的地方嗎？」

AA 擺了擺手，「都可以，你決定就好。」

尚北辰微微蹙眉，他不是很喜歡幫別人做決定。像是注意到他的反應，AA 補上一句：「不過如果你沒什麼想法，我聽說蜂巢上有可以直接體驗電影情節的戲院？這我有點興趣。」

尚北辰點點頭，他也滿喜歡沉浸式電影的。

尚北辰帶 AA 到了自己常去的戲院，這是由新創公司風起建立的小型戲院，雖然片藏比較少，但每個場景的還原都十分用心，也有提供不少互動式的電影，劇情上有很大的彈性。尚北辰就曾經一不小心破壞了男女主角相遇的機會，硬是把愛情片變成了懸疑片，風起的員工事後還寄信恭喜他走出了沒人走出過的劇情，另外向他要了更動後劇情的授權。

除了發現 V 留下的信之外，這大概算是尚北辰目前在蜂巢上最大的成就。

「有什麼推薦嗎？哦，還有互動式劇情？」AA 饒有興致地翻閱著片單，每次看到喜歡的電影眼神都會亮起來，尚北辰忍不住開始觀察 AA 的喜好，眼前看上去很沉穩的男人似乎十分熱愛老少閑宜的動畫片，但也喜歡心理驚悚片，這讓尚北辰有點忍俊不禁，兩者反差未免也太大。

「哎，如果有非人類的角色是怎麼運作的？是預設會把我代入人類，還是能讓我試試當魚在海裡游的感覺？」

尚北辰忍不住笑出聲，被 AA 一本正經的表情給逗樂了，「通常有兩三個角色可以選，我沒試過當動物，但當魔法師是真的可以體驗施法的。」

AA 挑起一邊的眉毛，「所以魔力是什麼感覺？覺得身體內部有熱流？感覺自己的精神力化為實體？」

尚北辰搖搖頭，「不同世界觀感覺不一樣。」

AA 打趣地說：「你小時候有沒有夢想過有天會有貓頭鷹送信過來？」

尚北辰認真地想了想，他似乎一直都是個太過現實的孩子，不相信聖誕老人、不相信送子鳥、不相信魔法、不相信神，他的父母也拿他沒轍。

「沒有。」

「真的？夜光小時候可是成天拿著根樹枝到處跑，有一次試著開鎖結果把門鎖給卡死了，害我大半夜還得找鎖匠幫忙。」AA 一面搖頭一面笑，「這傢伙就是個麻煩精。」

尚北辰沒有兄弟姊妹，他不知道和另一個人一起長大是什麼感覺，但似乎每個人提到童年總是有說不完的故事，讓他有點嚮往。

他記得自己小時候發生過的事情，但除了父母的死之外似乎就沒有什麼值得告訴別人的事情，是自己太無情，還是他的童年就是沒有樂趣？

「怎麼了？」AA 問。尚北辰茫然地看向他，不知道他在問什麼。

「你剛剛——」AA 遲疑了一下，然後搖了搖頭，「沒什麼。你想挑部片來看嗎？還是我們去別的地方？」

尚北辰瞄了下時間，「別的地方？我兩小時後要下線。」

「Ok。」這一次 AA 直接說：「有跟下廚有關的地方嗎？料理教學專區之類的？」

尚北辰點點頭，帶著他到了自己常去的食譜店。

接下來兩個小時他跟 AA 一起把美國網域中幾個大區域逛了一圈，有些是尚北辰自己也常去的地方，有些是尚北辰自己都沒去過的地方。AA 並不是特別熱情的人，但相處起來很輕鬆，也不在意尚北辰的寡言，他也就不強迫自己多說什麼，靜靜聽 AA 說話，偶爾回應幾句，在 AA 問他問題時一如往常地簡短回答。

AA 沒有提到自己現實中的資訊，如同直播時跟夜光提醒的那樣，是個謹慎的人，不過除此之外他並不吝於分享自己的事情，尚北辰因此得知 AA 基本上算是自己帶大了夜光，他喜歡做菜但討厭做其他家事，還有他跟現代流行文化十分脫節，若不是夜光大概也不會接觸蜂巢。

「不過我現在覺得這裡滿好的，很多有趣的東西，也可以遇到一些有趣的人。」AA 微微一笑，「哎，我這樣好像以前的老一輩對網路的反應一樣，怪不得夜光總叫我老古板。」

尚北辰彎彎唇，領著他爬到高塔的頂端。這裡是蜂巢開放區域的邊緣，再往前就是管理者才能去的地方，他伸出手抵著面前看不見的牆，從這裡可以看見垃圾數據的回收區，整齊疊起的封包堆成一座座山丘，圍繞著中間黑色的洞口，過期的封包化為粉末，形成數據流進入洞中，銀白色的碎片反射著月光，有種異樣的美感。

AA 吹了聲口哨，靜靜看了半晌，隨後叫出個人面板，一邊點擊，一邊皺眉。尚北辰看他擺弄了幾分鐘，終於開口問：「在找什麼？」

AA 無奈地搔了搔頭，「照相功能？截圖？」

尚北辰湊近了一些，「需要你先關掉保密模式。」

「……哪裡調？」

尚北辰壓下自己上揚的嘴角，用自己的面板示範了一次，之後低頭替 AA 叫出了相機。

AA 舉起手，無聲等待。

頂層的封包崩解，開始匯聚的瞬間，AA 按下快門鍵，在照片中像是煙火又像是雲霧。

「今天謝謝你了。」AA 說，眼角都帶著笑意，尚北辰總覺得這個笑容有什麼不同的地方，讓他也忍不住微笑起來。

「不會。」他輕輕搖頭，看著自己的面板，手指在好友的標籤上游移。抬頭一看，AA 正安靜地看著他，像是在等他開口。

尚北辰抿了抿嘴，清了下喉嚨，之後一字一字慢慢地說：「可以加你好友嗎？」

AA 笑得微微瞇起眼，「當然。」

他的好友名單除了安言終於又出現了第二個人，尚北辰盤腿坐了下來，盯著遠方，蜂巢終年微涼的溫度十分舒適，可以感覺到些許的風。

他有點開心，也有點難過。

開心似乎是因為新的朋友，難過卻不知道是為什麼。

身旁的 AA 也坐了下來，尚北辰沒有轉頭看他，但眼角餘光可以看見對方輕鬆的神情。他們就這麽待了好一陣子，之後才道了別，各自下線。


	3. 九十九步：朋友

  
「晨星。」

尚北辰抬起頭，就看見 AA 在這個世界裡與他八分相似的臉對他露出友善的笑容，揮手和他打招呼。尚北辰同樣抬起手揮了下，撐著 V 雕像的底座站起身。

「我已經提早五分鐘到了。」AA 說：「沒想到還是比你晚，讓你久等了。」

尚北辰搖搖頭，「我本來就在蜂巢，只是提早過來而已。」

從上次之後他們見過好幾次面，AA 迅速成為繼席涅克之後和他說過最多話的人。尚北辰本來就習慣每天上蜂巢，AA 則是晚上八九點的時候會傳私訊問他有沒有空。也許是因為虛擬世界帶來的安全感，也許是因為 AA 友善但又不會過度熱情，尚北辰並沒有感受到平時社交為他帶來的壓力，而是漸漸習慣了和 AA 相處的感覺。

「今天要幫我整形？」AA 問，「要在哪裡？」

他的用詞讓尚北辰有些好笑，揮揮手讓 AA 靠近一點，之後抓住 AA 的衣角，「個人空間，我帶你過去。」

他打開面板按了傳送，下一秒他們便出現在一個小小的房間裡，房裡幾乎什麼也沒有，只有孤零零的一張沙發、一張桌子和嵌在牆壁裡的櫃子。平時他也不怎麼在意，現在帶了人過來倒是有點不好意思。

「坐吧。」他按了按脖子，為了掩飾尷尬而向前幾步背對著 AA，把個人面板投射在牆上，「你想要什麼類型的臉？我昨晚捏了幾張出來。」

AA 發出若有所思的沉吟，尚北辰偷看了他一眼，但從他的表情看不出個所以然。

他不說話，尚北辰也不知道要說什麼。

「不行，我選擇障礙了。」AA 終於開口，「每張臉都很好，有種……真實存在的感覺，你很厲害。」

尚北辰不好意思地低下頭。

「不然……我照著夜光的形象幫你調整外表吧？」他小聲地問，「類似第二張臉的臉型，只是鼻子要再挺一點，下顎線稍微向上抬，還有眉骨要往外推，眉型要──」

他閉上嘴，臉有點燙。

「我還是第一次聽到你這麼多話。」AA 臉上帶著善意的笑容，在沙發上坐下，「就聽你的吧，記得把我弄帥一點，我要讓大家看到我和夜光時，會說我是夜光那個長得比她好看的哥哥。」

尚北辰嘴角微揚，坐在 AA 身邊，「你把面板叫出來。」

大學時他曾經靠著幫別人捏臉賺外快，對整個過程並不陌生。改變一個剛剛還在和你說話的人的長相感覺很奇妙，彷彿這是一場遊戲，而他是有權改變 NPC 長相的玩家。現在調整著 AA 的臉，奇異的感覺又更強了，眼前的人不是他萍水相逢的顧客，而是他認識不久的新朋友。

不只是蜂巢上的「好友」，尚北辰想，也是實際上的朋友了吧？

蜂巢上的虛擬形象並非完全寫實，官方說法是為了預防有心人士藉此招搖撞騙，或是偽造影像，因此視覺風格介於現實與虛幻之間。想要把自己的臉捏得像是某個名人不難做到，但沒有人會真把你當成本人。除了禁止侮辱歧視和尺度相關的規則之外，個人形象沒有什麼限制，很多人因此把自己的外表調整得十分誇張，也有設定自己為動物或超自然生物的使用者。

蜂巢上的夜光是個長相帶著英氣的高挑女人，五官看起來像是混血兒，也不知道是不是與現實中相似。尚北辰依照他平時工作建立臉部模型的方式捏出長相與夜光有八分相似的男人，沒花多久的時間便完成雛形。他退後一步看著自己的成果，總覺得還差了那麼一點什麼。

「有什麼問題嗎？」AA 問，眼角露出些許笑紋。

尚北辰突然就知道自己要做什麼調整了，他稍微改變了 AA 的唇形，讓他看起來像是一直都帶著笑。

「好了。」尚北辰說，叫出自拍鏡頭讓 AA 看看自己。

AA 小小驚呼了聲。

「怎、怎麼了嗎？」

他搖搖頭，「如果不是知道你沒有和夜光聯絡，我都要懷疑她是不是偷偷給你看過我的照片了。晨星，你老實說，你是不是會通靈？」

尚北辰笑了起來。他一向覺得在蜂巢上笑比在現實中要容易得多，也許是因為他的大腦能夠直接操縱他虛擬形象的表情，不會因為臉部肌肉不適應而顯得僵硬。

「你笑起來很好看。」

尚北辰愣了愣。

「抱歉，是不是有點唐突？」AA 手指將頭髮向後梳，尚北辰親自雕琢出的臉上露出不好意思的笑容，「因為你很少有什麼表情，剛才一看你笑我才沒忍住開口。」

成年以來尚北辰還是第一次被人稱讚好看，他不確定自己是什麼感覺，只說得出一聲乾巴巴的「謝謝」。

AA 沒有在意，直接換了個話題，「今天也看電影嗎？」

尚北辰點點頭。

他們不是第一次在蜂巢上看電影，先前在尚北辰常去的戲院看了互動式劇情的愛情片，劇情最後都成功被尚北辰走歪，AA 似乎是覺得有趣，之後又連續和他看了好幾部。尚北辰也不是沒想過要好好走原本的劇情，作為配角好好幫助主角走到一起，但也許他在電影中就是有事故體質，或是戲院從他第一次帶歪劇情之後調整了故事 AI，他不管走到哪裡都會發生案件。

「如果你看愛情片會變成懸疑片，看懸疑片會發生什麼事情？」AA 打趣地說，快速翻動著片單，「會突然出現愛情線嗎？還是會歪成鬼片？啊，還是你看鬼片會變成科幻片？揭穿超自然現象背後的真相，我們是──流言終結者！」

尚北辰頭愈來愈低，但又忍不住嘴角的上揚。他有多久沒有聽見這樣善意的玩笑了呢？平時他接觸最多的就是席涅克和安言，他的教授為他提供了許多幫助，他一直非常感激，但他們不是會這樣閒聊的關係，安言就更不用說了，平時他們身處一室，兩個人就像是在比誰更少話一樣沉默。

「生氣了？」AA 問，「還是不好意思了？」

尚北辰頓了頓，仔細審視自己的情緒，「好像有點開心。」

AA 像是沒有預期到他的答案，好半晌都沒有回應，最後才沒頭沒尾地說：「那很好。」

雖然這次照理來說輪到 AA 選片，但他在挑了幾分鐘之後表示尚北辰今天無償幫了他忙，所以他決定交出選片權作為回報。尚北辰說不過他──其實他也就說了兩三句話，但對他而言已經算多了──最後翻到了一張熟悉的海報，片名是「三日情深」，海報上兩隻手緊緊牽在一起，皮膚上可以看見水面反射出的波光。尚北辰「啊」了聲，他都忘了這部電影是在最近上檔。

《三日情深》改編自艾斯尼亞號船難倖存者的記憶，也是尚北辰第一次看夜光直播時，讓夜光哭到被系統強制下線的記憶，他之前看到改編電影的計畫時就默默記住了。雖然比起真實事件改編的電影他更喜歡看真實記憶製作成的紀錄片，但這部電影的製作班底不錯，感覺可以期待一下成品。

「你還真的是夜光的粉絲啊？」AA 突然說：「嗯……不知道我搶先她看她會不會生氣。」

尚北辰頓了頓，就要翻到下一部電影，但 AA 替他按下了確認，話鋒突然一轉。

「氣就氣吧。」AA 說：「喔，對了，艾斯尼亞號上的酒和甜點都不錯。」

尚北辰有點疑惑，如果 AA 在先前和夜光一起直播之前沒有上過蜂巢，他怎麼會知道艾斯尼亞號的酒水怎麼樣呢？也許是他臉上的疑問太過明顯，AA 笑了一下，回答了他沒問出口的問題：「我是因為工作知道的。」

尚北辰驚訝地睜大眼睛，「你是真的把我當朋友了？」

他話一說出口就想把自己就地掩埋了。

「哈哈哈哈哈，你怎麼這麼可愛？」

AA 雖然經常保持著笑容，但尚北辰好像是第一次聽到他大笑。上次逗別人笑又是多久以前的事了呢？尚北辰已經記不太清楚了，但他喜歡這個聲音，讓他和自己情緒的隔閡似乎又減少了一些。

「是朋友。」AA 說，伸出手像是要拍他的肩膀，之後又自覺地收了回去，「進去嗎？」

尚北辰看著 AA 垂在腿側的手，不知道自己是安心多一點，還是遺憾多一點。

「嗯。」

*

埃琳總覺得自家大哥最近有點不正常。

自從上次把阿克賽爾跟自己直播的老觀眾送作堆之後，阿克賽爾幾乎每天都會花點時間上蜂巢，為此連堅持了好幾年的老年人作息都打破了。

昨天晚上十二點發現阿克賽爾還醒著的時候埃琳狠狠震驚了一把。

這可是每天十點睡六點醒的阿克賽爾！晚了兩個小時睡！晚了兩個小時起床！早上都沒去晨跑！

……不過即使如此還是剛好睡滿八個小時，確實是她哥，沒被外星人綁架。

她不是沒有問過阿克賽爾，但每次他都只是聳聳肩，說晨星人滿好的。埃琳也覺得人家小朋友看起來很乖，而且還是她的忠實觀眾，肯定是個好孩子，但能讓老古董化身為網癮青年鐵定還有其他原因。

今晚就是解密的時刻。

埃琳先一步上線，守在阿克賽爾預設的登陸位置，她了解自己的哥哥，沒事肯定不會改設定，果然九點半一到，阿克賽爾就從光門中走了出來，直直往廣場中央 V 的雕像走。埃琳瞇起眼，在雕像邊看到一張和她家大哥七分相似的面容，ID 查詢顯示為「晨星」，她興奮地走上前，準備好逼問阿克賽爾是不是來約會的，結果晨星就和他一起傳送走了。

埃琳在內心罵了一長串髒話。

但是！她是不會就這樣屈服的！既然晨星和阿克賽爾沒有經過中央傳送點，而是直接消失，那他們肯定是到誰的個人空間去了。從個人空間要直接傳送到其他地方需要花錢買附加元件（萬惡的資本主義，唉，她也是直播開始賺錢之後才買了這個功能），只要晨星沒有花這個錢，她就能在這裡等到他們。

不過就是消磨時間，她最擅長了。

結果就等了半個小時。

期間她忍不住想這兩個人到底在做什麼，個人空間可以設置很多功能，不管是建立個人電影院（只要有錢），還是設置成私人渡假村（只要有很多錢），甚至是買下一座虛擬小島，聘用 AI 機器人幫你管理（只要你又有錢又上頭有人）。晨星看起來實在不像是有錢人，至少不是會花這個錢的人，那麼到底有什麼事情能夠在一般的個人空間做，而且需要在個人空間做呢？

埃琳毫不意外地想歪了。

想著想著她都差點沒發現阿克賽爾和晨星再度回到了中央廣場，正往南邊的傳送點走。她匆匆跟上去偷窺他們的一舉一動，在他們之後同樣傳送到了電影城，追著一高一矮的背影到了一家戲院，正好趕上他們要進影廳的瞬間。

「阿克！」

阿克賽爾轉過身，用見鬼的眼神看向她，「妳從哪冒出來的？」

埃琳湊到阿克賽爾面前，這才震驚地發現她哥竟然整容了，換成和她很像的一張臉。她伸手戳了下阿克賽爾的臉頰，被他一把抓住手腕。

「問妳話呢。」

「你這張臉是晨星幫你捏的？」埃琳看了她家粉絲一眼，「不錯嘛。」

「夜光──」

來了，阿克賽爾每次要訓她都是這個語氣。

「不好意思啊，打擾到你們獨處了。」埃琳笑嘻嘻地說：「我這不是好奇你最近晚上都在做什麼嗎？誰叫你每次都神神秘秘的，問你都不好好回答，我這也是逼不得已。」

「就會強詞奪理。」阿克賽爾揉了她的頭髮一把，之後轉向晨星，一邊搖頭一邊說：「抱歉，她這個人做事有時候比較不經過大腦。」

「喂！」

晨星搖搖頭，比了下影廳門口。阿克賽爾笑著應了聲，嫌棄地對她招招手。

埃琳比了個中指，興匆匆地湊到晨星身邊。

「你們相處得不錯。」她說。

晨星按按後頸，「嗯」了聲，像是覺得自己回答太敷衍，又硬梆梆地補上一句：「AA 人很好。」

「是不錯，而且這老古板現在竟然會熬夜了！」埃琳笑瞇瞇地說：「都是你的功勞，謝謝啊。」

「我──抱歉，他──」

看他一臉慌亂埃琳就知道他誤會了，果然是好孩子。

「哎，我不是在怪你，是真的謝謝你，他是真的該放鬆點，不然明明還沒三十就跟我有代溝了，這怎麼行？」

晨星歪著頭，雙眼認真地看著她，像是在確定她話語的真實性。埃琳正要多說幾句，阿克賽爾就插了話：「妳別嚇到他。」

他站在晨星另一側，手沒有碰到晨星的肩膀，而是虛浮地點了下他的袖口，晨星會意地轉頭看向他。

「我以前早睡是覺得晚上沒事做，現在跟你看電影覺得開心，自然就晚點睡了，不過再晚也只到十二點，不會影響到工作。」

埃琳眨了眨眼，她哥人好是好，卻很少跟其他人親近，現在看起來兩個人是真的投契。

「啊，好。」晨星說，抿唇瞥了埃琳一眼，「妳有什麼想看的電影嗎？」

埃琳還沒說話，她哥就插了嘴：「偶像來了就忘了我啊？而且剛剛不都選了電影了？」

「我──」晨星摸摸脖子，「只是她是第一次和我們看電影──」

「好了，我鬧你的。」阿克賽爾輕笑出聲，轉向埃琳，「妳對選片有什麼意見嗎？盡量說。」

雖然他是這樣問，但埃琳分明在他眼中看見了「妳敢有意見就給我試試看」幾個字。

埃琳還能說什麼呢？家裡她哥最大，她認命地聳聳肩，說：「就看你們剛剛選的電影吧。」

「很好。」阿克賽爾拍拍她的肩膀，「算妳識相。」

埃琳有不好的預感。

一進入電影劇情，她就知道自己的預感沒錯。

眼前的輪船上寫著大大的「艾斯尼亞」。

「哥！我同父同母的親哥！我最愛的大哥！」她崩潰地大喊，「我最近才大哭過，你這樣對我真的可以嗎？」

「沒事，多喝點水。」阿克賽爾幸災樂禍地說：「往好的方面想，也許晨星能走出完全不同的劇情，我和他看了好幾次電影，十次有八次他都成功讓感情線走歪了。」

埃琳眼睛一亮，差點就要握住晨星的手求他發揮平常的實力，好在她及時煞了車，「晨星！我明天會不會腫著眼睛上班就看你了！救命！」

晨星呆了一下，「好……的？」

「別管她，你玩你的。」阿克賽爾說，十分冷酷無情。

晨星笑了起來，聲音小得幾乎聽不見，但臉上的笑容十分溫暖。埃琳眨了眨眼，正想稱讚他笑起來好看，就發現阿克賽爾直直盯著晨星看。

唉唷。

原來她哥的型是這種的。

她沉浸於自己挑人神準的得意中，都要忘了接下來自己要體驗的是當時讓她哭到被系統踢出蜂巢的故事，但沒多久，叫旅客上船的廣播提醒了她。

「走吧。」阿克賽爾說，輕輕推了她一下。

「哇，你這心胸狹窄的男人。」

他們跟著人群上了船，郵輪的內部十分豪華，帶著點暴發戶的氣息，動不動就鑲金鍍銀。遠遠地，埃琳認出了這幾年十分受歡迎的女演員，一頭紅髮剪得很短，露出高挺的鼻梁和凌厲的五官，是埃琳最喜歡的類型。

她就喜歡這種比男人要帥的女星。

這種層級的演員肯定是重要角色，從外觀和那一身套裝來看，應該是女主角賽琳娜。埃琳正想要和自己的兩個同伴討論，就發現晨星和阿克賽爾已經跑到吧檯排隊去了。

埃琳趕緊跑到他們身邊，「你們兩個在虛擬世界喝什麼飲料？」

「這艘船上的酒特別好喝。」AA 說：「紅絲絨蛋糕也不錯。」

埃琳轉向晨星，想看看她家粉絲是不是不好意思拒絕阿克賽爾，沒想到晨星一副很期待的樣子。

「好好好，隨你們。」她搖搖頭，忍不住問：「你們就沒注意到女主角嗎？」

「看到了。」晨星認真地說，但很顯然對國際知名巨星一點興趣也沒有。

「選角不錯。」AA 說：「形象適合。」

埃琳終於知道這兩個人為什麼合得來了，原來是兩塊木頭之間的同性相吸。

「算了，不接觸女主角也好，到時候能少哭一點。」埃琳拍拍胸膛，湊到 AA 身邊，「欸，是哪種酒好喝？」

結果她就是個烏鴉嘴。

晨星是走出了不一樣的劇情沒錯，他們在船難真正的發生時間循線調查，發現船長隱匿事實，完全沒有打算告知乘客真相，而是想自己搭著救生艇逃跑，但是！兩位女主角仍舊非常固執地愛上了彼此，然後非常堅持要和他們一起找到船長，過程中時不時就會來個心對心時間，最後甚至在船長與船員搶著進救生艇爆發武力衝突的時候，一個幫另一個擋了槍。

結果就是埃琳在船沉沒之前就先哭成了傻子。

「你們上救生艇吧。」女主角賽琳娜說，懷中抱著第二女主角莉莉，淚跡未乾的臉看起來格外冷硬，「我……沒必要了。」

「怎麼會沒必要！」埃琳入戲太深地哭喊，「她救妳就是想讓妳活下去！」

「那又怎麼樣？」賽琳娜勾起唇，露出尖銳的笑容，「我不希望她為我而死，我希望她為我而活。」

埃琳啞然，不知道該說些什麼。

「妳是不是怨恨她拋棄了妳？」晨星突然開口。

「怨恨？」賽琳娜喃喃自語，「也許吧，她這麼輕易地拋下了我，我偏偏不想讓她得逞。」

「啊。」晨星說：「這樣可能比較輕鬆。」

他聽起來像是自己真的思考過這個問題，埃琳瞪大眼睛看著他沒什麼表情的臉，不是很確定自己是否應該感到擔心。

「你相信來生嗎？」晨星問，他雖然不像埃琳那樣多愁善感又淚腺脆弱，但態度認真得像是賽琳娜是個真實存在的人，而不是電腦程式模擬出的角色。

「死了就是死了。」賽琳娜說：「你也不用拿莉莉來說服我。」

晨星搖搖頭，「我也不相信死後的世界，但是只要有那麼一點他們能看見我的可能性，我就想讓他們放心，不希望他們被我給絆住。」他安靜了幾秒，「也許只是我癡心妄想。」

賽琳娜哼了聲，「天真。」

「嗯。」晨星垂下眼，「很傻。」

有那麼一瞬間，埃琳有種晨星要哭出來的感覺，但實際上晨星的臉上仍舊沒有什麼表情。

阿克賽爾朝晨星靠近了一步，虛點了下他的袖口。

「走嗎？」阿克賽爾問，語氣比平時都要溫和。

晨星點了點頭，走了幾步之後回頭看了賽琳娜一眼，張了張嘴像是想說什麼，但最後仍舊沒有開口。

他們上了救生艇等待救援，氣氛有些凝滯，一直到輪船完全沉入海中，阿克賽爾才打破了沉默。

「電影總是很喜歡拍船難。」他說。

晨星狀似認真地思考了一下，回答道：「大概是因為船沉沒需要時間，人也沒那麼快淹死。」

「有道理，飛機墜毀就是一瞬間的事，啊，不過也可能落在海上。」

「嗯。」晨星頓了下，「墜毀之前的劇情可以拉比較長，不過墜毀的過程大概就是第二幕的高潮和結尾。」

阿克賽爾應了聲，「聽起來也滿有趣的。」

埃琳真不知道這話題哪裡有趣了。

原來她家粉絲跟她親愛的哥哥每天都在進行如此乾巴巴的對話。

電影結束的時候有工作人員特地出來和晨星打了招呼，顯然他是個老顧客了，晨星禮貌地對他們點點頭，小聲說了句「下次見」。

「你是不是很喜歡電影？」埃琳問，繞到晨星的另一邊，她可不想擋住阿克賽爾的視線。

晨星「嗯」了聲，然後補了句：「妳呢？」

「雖然喜歡，但沒有到 AA 那種程度。」埃琳抓抓頭，「接下來有計畫嗎？你們平時還會去哪裡？」

晨星看了看阿克賽爾，又看了看她，猶豫幾秒之後終於開口：「我有件事想請你們幫忙，可以嗎？」

「可以，什麼忙？」埃琳和阿克賽爾同時說，然後嫌棄地看了對方一眼。晨星又笑了，笑得眼睛都微微瞇起。

看著阿克賽爾的眼神，埃琳決定這個電燈泡她當定了。


	4. 九十九步：提議

  
埃琳一直都知道蜂巢上有醫院，雖然並未提供真正的診治，但有一般性的諮詢服務和心理諮商，還有讓互助團體集會的空間。青春期的時候埃琳經常上蜂巢詢問，即便她總喜歡開玩笑說阿克賽爾就是她的家長，和她哥談身體的變化和與性相關的話題還是太過尷尬，那陣子她便成了青少年諮詢服務的常客。

阿克賽爾發現的時候表情十分複雜，埃琳之後才知道原來他從埃琳青春期到來之前，就一直在為她可能會有的疑問做準備，甚至還找了不少資料。

她很感動，真的，但她不需要阿克賽爾教她怎麼用棉條。

晨星領著他們進入的醫院主要提供心理諮商服務，為了保護隱私，每個人只要走進門，外表就會變成連毫無特徵的灰色人型，並且自動隱藏 ID 禁止查詢。視覺效果老實說有點驚悚，埃琳總覺得自己在哪看過人體模型活起來的恐怖片，看起來就和現在眼前的場景差不多。

「這裡。」

他們一路走到頂樓，晨星打開一扇沒有標註的門，裡頭是一般單人病房的模樣。埃琳愈來愈好奇，晨星到底要他們幫什麼忙呢？這間病房有什麼特別的？她習慣性打量周遭環境，以前她也在醫院尋找過記憶，最常見的觸發方式就是在病床上躺下，其次是按下服務鈴。

她正要問晨星是不是需要他們幫忙尋找記憶，晨星就走向牆邊的衣櫥，旋轉門板上像是保險箱會裝設的轉盤鎖，之後開門一腳踏了進去。埃琳連忙和 AA 一起跟上晨星的腳步。

他們的外表在踏入隱藏空間時恢復成原本的模樣，埃琳第一個看見的是巨大的玻璃窗和玻璃窗另一頭的臥室，還有彷彿櫥窗的空間中，趴在地板上寫信的青年。他看上去二十多歲，五官看起來像是混血兒，黑色的頭髮有點天然捲。埃琳總覺得這張臉很眼熟，但她想不起來自己是在哪裡見過這個人。

「晨星？」陌生的聲音開口，埃琳這才注意到窗戶的這一側，有個男人坐在書桌邊，一手搭在攤開的書頁上，轉過身審視埃琳和阿克賽爾，「怎麼帶了人過來？」

埃琳一聽就知道男人並不歡迎他們，但晨星似乎沒有察覺到，只是說：「你要我找其他人幫忙。」

男人沉默了幾秒，「你要帶他們找……他的記憶？」

晨星點點頭，「我正要解釋。」

「我是夜光。」氣氛時在太過凝滯，埃琳決定先釋出善意，對男人揮了揮手，「這是我哥哥 AA。」

男人只是看了他們一眼，之後對晨星說：「但你沒必要讓他們進來這裡。」

晨星愣愣地看了男人幾秒，說：「抱歉，我沒有想到你會那麼在意。」之後垂著頭，像是剛闖了禍的小孩子一樣。埃琳新中莫名升起一股保護慾，這可是她的粉絲，她不保護要由誰來保護？她正打算為晨星出頭，結果剛說了「你」一個字就被哭笑不得的阿克賽爾一把拉住。

「我們不知道他們是什麼狀況。」阿克賽爾附在她耳邊低語，「妳先別亂說話。」

埃琳不悅地哼了聲。

暱稱為安言的男人像是這才意識到自己的失儀，深吸了口氣之後先對埃琳和阿克賽爾說了聲「抱歉」，之後轉向晨星，搖了搖頭：「是我反應太大了。」

晨星抬頭看著他，「那……？」

男人點點頭，回過頭繼續看他的書。

晨星走到玻璃窗前，手指輕輕敲了敲，數十封信突然跳了出來，顯示在玻璃窗上。

「那是 V。」晨星說，比了下玻璃另一端的青年，之後揮手示意眼前的信件，「這些是 V 留下的信。」

埃琳瞪大了眼睛，大部分的人都沒見過 V 本人，但大家都知道他是誰。

V，本名瓦倫丁．安，他是蜂巢網路的創始人之一，也是記憶擷取技術研發團隊的負責人，被譽為這個時代最傑出的天才，前幾年才因病過世，當天各大網站首頁都是緬懷 V 的新聞，蜂巢網路也舉辦了大大小小的紀念活動。

現在埃琳知道她為什麼會覺得玻璃另一頭的青年眼熟了，她在 V 過世時看到過他的照片，雖然眼前的人比照片中要年輕許多，但整個人的五官並沒有太大的差別。

「這封信特別標註了編號 0，我猜這是他留下記憶的線索。」晨星說，仰頭看著玻璃上放大的信件，另一頭的青年也坐起身，抬起頭，彷彿在跟著閱讀，「根據信的內容判斷，記憶應該設置在 V 的高中，在蜂巢裡有複製的場景。」

「你去過了？」阿克賽爾突然開口。

晨星點點頭，「那個時候我什麼都沒找到，也許是要多於一人在場才會出現線索。」

阿克賽爾摸了摸下巴，「確實有這個可能。」

埃琳點頭同意，在記憶關卡的設計上阿克賽爾是專業的，她一開始尋找記憶能比其他人順利也是因為從他那裡聽來的經驗，到了現在她已經能從場景大概推敲出設計的思路，還有可能的觸發條件。

「你們願意幫我嗎？」晨星問，右手抓著脖子，拇指蹭著喉結下的皮膚，「但我希望不要直播。」

埃琳一向對尋找記憶沒什麼抵抗力，更何況還是 V 這樣很多人都不了解的神秘人物。晨星只讓他們看見了其中一封信的內容，但那便足以勾起埃琳的好奇心。他是個什麼樣的人呢？他又是為什麼寫了這些信，隱藏在這間醫院裡？

晨星又是怎麼找到這個地方的？

埃琳和阿克賽爾對看一眼，之後一起對晨星點了點頭。埃琳拉住阿克賽爾的手臂，對晨星咧起嘴，「我家大哥沒什麼特長，就是記憶方面的東西懂得多，有他在一定能找到 V 的記憶的。」

阿克賽爾瞥了她一眼，「沒什麼特長？」

「我這是謙虛，謙虛不懂嗎？」

晨星的笑聲安靜得幾乎聽不見，埃琳轉頭時正好在他笑容消逝之前看見微微翹起的嘴角。

「謝謝。」晨星輕聲說，深色的眼睛微微發亮，「這個假日可以嗎？」

「可以！」埃琳搶先回答。

阿克賽爾嗤笑了聲，點點頭，「好，我兩天都有空。」

整個對話過程中陌生的男人都沒有參與，只是盯著手中的書，但埃琳注意到他已經很久沒有翻頁了。他又是怎麼認識晨星的呢？他和 V 是什麼關係？他剛剛為什麼生氣？

不過好奇歸好奇，埃琳並沒有主動管除了阿克賽爾以外的人閒事的習慣。

「到時候再和你約時間？」她說：「我和 AA 明早還有工作，差不多該下線了。」

晨星點點頭。

「星期六見。」阿克賽爾說：「提前和你說晚安。」

*

目送兩人離開之後尚北辰回頭看向安言，男人一動也不動地坐在書桌邊，垂著眼不知道在想些什麼。

「陸言。」尚北辰突然開口。安言先是轉過頭，之後露出無奈的笑容。

「你這是在詐我，還是本來就確定了？」

尚北辰走到他身邊，側頭看了看男人在蜂巢上沒什麼特徵的面孔，現實中的陸言五官十分凌厲，不是特別好看，卻讓人印象深刻，尚北辰大概能憑著一面之緣的記憶捏出陸言的臉，但他並不覺得自己複製得了陸言想到 V 時露出的眼神。

「你的『安言』，」尚北辰說：「是瓦倫丁．安的『安』嗎？」

陸言沒有立即回答，只是用指尖摩娑著攤開放在桌面上的書。尚北辰瞄了一眼，又是記憶擷取的教科書，不知道陸言研究這個主題是因為他作為安古董事的身份，還是有其他原因。

「是安維倫的安。」陸言終於開口。

「V 的中文名字？」

陸言點點頭，轉身面對玻璃窗中的臥室。

「之前好像答應過要和你說他的事情。」陸言站起身，走向玻璃窗，另一頭臥室的溫暖黃光灑在他臉上，點亮他眼中 V 的身影，「我以為你會忍不住問我，但你一直沒有提起。」

「我以為你只是說說。」尚北辰承認，陸言笑了聲。

尚北辰不喜歡吵架，剛剛發現自己惹了陸言生氣時還有點心慌，陸言這時的笑聲讓他鬆了口氣，雖然他們並不算是朋友，但尚北辰多少把陸言當成了同伴，他並不希望陸言認為他不夠尊重 V。

「你覺得他是個什麼樣的人？」陸言問。

尚北辰看向與陸言隔窗相望的青年，「我……不確定。」

安靜、不善言詞、學習能力很強，尚北辰可以在心中列出許多形容 V 的詞語，但真要說 V 是個什麼樣的人，他並不認為自己能夠評價，他對 V 的了解畢竟只來自新聞捕風捉影的描述，還有 V 自己留下的信。

「那你覺得在我眼中他是個什麼樣的人？」

尚北辰無助地聳聳肩。

陸言的雙眼因為笑容微彎，眼尾擠出些許紋路，讓他整個人看起來年輕了許多，不再像是平時那樣帶著超出年齡的沉鬱。他一定很喜歡 V 吧，尚北辰忍不住想，後來到底發生了什麼事呢？

「他是個可愛的人。」

陸言的聲音很輕，手掌貼在玻璃窗上，「大家總是只注意到他寡言，卻沒發現他是個多懂得傾聽的人，和他說話的時候他總是很認真，像是全世界只剩下你和他。」

他轉過頭，對尚北辰說，「有時候你會讓我想到他，只是你比較多話。」

尚北辰愣了愣，「第一次有人說我多話。」

陸言嘴角有一瞬間翹起，之後他原地盤腿坐下，玻璃窗另一頭的 V 也依樣畫葫蘆，歪頭看著陸言。尚北辰不確定這是不是錯覺，但他總覺得這個 V 的投影在面對他和面對陸言時的反應不大一樣。雖然在尚北辰面前同樣會對他的行動做出反應，像是在他叫出信件時跟著抬頭看，但在陸言面前，V 的投影卻像是被賦予了個性。

「你不想跟我們去嗎？」尚北辰小聲地問，「我找人幫忙了，你只要在旁邊看著就可以。」

陸言沉默了很久，久到尚北辰都懷疑他不會回答，之後才開口說：「再說吧。」

「……時間確定了我再通知你。」尚北辰在他斜後方坐下，看著他和 V 的額頭隔著玻璃窗靠在一起，「好嗎？」

陸言看了他一眼，輕輕「嗯」了聲。

尚北辰猶豫了幾秒，問：「那……可以問你們高中讀什麼班級嗎？」

陸言一邊笑一邊搖頭，視線依舊落在 V 的投影上。

「直接告訴你那不就沒有意思了？」他瞇起眼睛，「他既然都設計了關卡，你就先玩玩看吧。」

尚北辰癟著嘴，「我都解開信中的線索了。」

陸言因為輕笑而吐出的氣息在玻璃上形成一片白霧，另一頭的 V 同樣呵了口氣，寫下左右相反的「Ryan」，讓陸言的笑聲卡在喉頭，化為濕潤的哽咽。也許，尚北辰不禁想，當初這個房間就只是為陸言一個人而設置的。他就像是個入侵者，闖進這個房間偷走本應屬於他們兩個人的故事，就只因為他在 V 身上看見了一點自己的影子。

「對不起。」尚北辰說：「我在帶他們來之前應該先問你的。」

陸言緊閉上眼睛之後張開，微微側過頭，「說了是我反應過度，你不用在意。」

尚北辰搖搖頭，「還是對不起。」

他看向 V 的投影，在心中也對已經聽不見他說話的人說了抱歉。他知道自己是個外人，但找了這麼久，他實在無法在 V 的記憶近在咫尺時放棄。

「好了，你也早點休息吧。」陸言沒有繼續這個話題，「要是你在工作的時候昏倒，我可不知道怎麼向蘿拉交代。」

「她只會怪我忘了吃早餐。」尚北辰嘟嚷，之後對陸言說：「你也早點休息。」

陸言擺擺手，「我會的。」

尚北辰再遲鈍也能聽出陸言的敷衍，但這畢竟不甘他的事，只能說了聲「晚安」，獨留陸言沉浸於他失去的過往。


	5. 九十九步：當年

  
「還等嗎？」AA 問。

尚北辰猶豫了一下，搖搖頭。

他昨天發訊息通知過陸言，陸言的回答是模稜兩可的「知道了」，看不出來是會到場還是不會。尚北辰在 AA 與夜光準時出現後和他們解釋過，但等了十五分鐘都沒看到陸言的影子，他並不想耽誤 AA 和夜光的時間，最後決定直接動身。

V 高中時唸的是台灣的學校，到了高三下學期才突然因為家庭關係來到美國，直接破格錄取大學。尚北辰之前搜索了好一陣子，才在蜂巢上提供拍攝的片場中找到了 V 和陸言念的高中的複製品。他自己來的時候整座學校總是空蕩蕩的，沒有絲毫使用過的痕跡，和其他片場一樣在使用過後便會重置為原始狀態，他自己也用場景內建的拍片工具調整過設定，隨機產生道具和 AI 群眾演員，但好幾次摸索下來都沒有任何發現。

現在他和 AA 與夜光一起踏進校園，卻發現場景自動生成了許多之前沒有見到的細節──眼前教室的門板上貼著一張標語，用大大的字體寫著：「補習班禁止進門亂發傳單」，從窗邊可以看到靠牆的置物櫃上擺滿了零食，還有座位上的坐墊、靠枕甚至是被子。尚北辰距離高三生涯說近不近說遠不遠，但他還記得同學彷彿把教室當自己家的行徑，甚至不知道從哪搬來一張沙發，擺放在教室最後面。

「這次不一樣了？」AA 似乎從他的神情看出了什麼，語氣很肯定。尚北辰點點頭，心跳因為興奮而微微加速。

「先去教務處？」尚北辰提議，「也許能找到他們念的是哪個班級。」

夜光愣了愣，「對喔，V 高中念的不是美國的學校。」

「發現四處都是看不懂的字的時候妳就該發現了。」AA 毫不留情地吐槽，之後轉向尚北辰，「你懂中文，晨星？」

尚北辰點點頭，先從地圖上確認教師辦公室在哪裡，之後往教學大樓旁邊的行政大樓走，「我高中畢業才來美國的。」

「從？」

這是 AA 第一次問他關於現實的問題，尚北辰有點驚訝，但還是答道：「台灣。」

「啊，那算是 V 半個同鄉吧。」AA 說：「你英文說得很好。」

尚北辰縮了縮肩膀，有點不好意思，「從小開始學的。」

他剛到美國時遇到最大的問題並非語言本身，而是開口說話。他從來不是個擅長表達的人，腦袋裡藏著再多想法，如果他不主動說出口，沒有人會知道，也沒有人會特意問他。大學期間他愈來愈感到不適應，甚至開始懷疑起自己是否根本不該來這裡，如果不是席涅克老師注意到他，在他畢業前主動提出當他的指導教授，尚北辰真不知道自己現在會在哪裡，是否能像現在這樣找到適合的工作領域。

「那也很厲害。」AA 說：「夜光從小到大不知道學了幾次外語，但是現在還是什麼都不會說。」

「我還會西班牙文好嗎！」夜光哼了聲，「Uno、Dos、Cuatro──」

「你漏了一個 Tres。」AA 嘲笑，「這樣還好意思說自己會西班牙文。」

「Hijo de puta！」

「好的不學，學這種東西。」

尚北辰抿著笑，AA 和妹妹在一起的時候就像是變了個人一樣，或者應該說是展露出了與平時不同的那面。聽著他們表面上針鋒相對地拌嘴，卻顯露出共同歷史建構出的默契與溫暖，尚北辰覺得自己的腳步似乎輕快起來，跟自己的情緒也貼近了一點。

「到了。」

一樓辦公室的前門是敞開的，裡頭是標準的方形座位，用隔板隔出每個人自己的空間，其中只有一台電腦的螢幕是亮著的，顯示學校系統的登入畫面。如果這是 RPG 遊戲，尚北辰想，這台電腦上頭大概會出現提示可互動的箭頭。他翻找了下桌面下的抽屜，發現一張沙拉醬被小刀刺穿的照片。

尚北辰眨眨眼，困惑地把照片交給 AA。

「我們要解開的謎題很顯然就是系統的密碼，那這個空間內一定會有足夠的提示。」AA 說：「我們分頭找吧，線索放在一起自然就會有頭緒了。」

尚北辰點頭同意，夜光則是嘟嚷著：「誰選你當總統了？發號施令得那麼自然。」

尚北辰先是示範給 AA 看要如何叫出翻譯工具，之後他們四散在辦公室各個角落尋找可能是線索的東西。也許是反倒受到語言的干擾，尚北辰的進度比 AA 和夜光要慢得多，耽誤了許多時間在閱讀文件，之後才意識到他要找的只是密碼的提示，其他一切都可以忽略。這畢竟是人為設計出的謎題，與真實世界不同。

最後他們找到了一個像是賭博用的輪盤、寫著葉慈的詩 When You are Old 的書籤、一把看起來不該出現在這個年代巴掌大的鑰匙，還有一本關於密碼學的厚重精裝書。

「這張照片又跟密碼有什麼關係？」AA 拿著沙拉醬的照片困惑地說：「難不成只是彩蛋？」

尚北辰同樣一頭霧水地搖搖頭，直接翻開書查看目錄。

「噗哧──」

他和 AA 一同轉頭看向聲音的來源，夜光幾乎可以用豪爽來形容的笑聲在辦公室裡迴盪，她整個人蹲在地上縮成一團，如果這是現實世界，她大概早就要笑得自己喘不過氣。

「有什麼好笑的？」AA 皺著眉問。

「哈哈哈哈──是、是沙拉醬哈哈哈哈哈──」

「我也知道是沙拉醬──」AA 頓了頓，之後和她一起大笑出聲，兄妹兩人笑聲的節奏出奇相似。

尚北辰不自覺努起嘴，他實在不明白被刀刺的沙拉醬有什麼好笑的，也不知道這對他們的解謎有什麼幫助。他從 AA 手中拿走照片，不甘心地盯著看。

「給你一個提示。」最後終於止住笑的 AA 說：「這是什麼醬？」

尚北辰皺起眉，白色的沙拉醬……凱薩醬？

……啊，是凱薩。

尚北辰一言難盡地看著 AA 和夜光，好幾年來第一次忍不住吐槽：「你們笑點好奇怪。」

「咳，會嗎？」AA 又笑了幾聲，「回歸正題，這個提示指的應該是凱薩密碼吧，你聽過嗎？」

尚北辰點點頭，迅速在目錄中找到他要的頁數，翻到介紹凱薩密碼的章節。

他過去曾經因為好奇而研究過一陣子密碼學，雖然細節忘得差不多了，但他還記得凱薩密碼是透過字母位移達成的加密方式。原本看起來像是賭博用的轉盤應該就是用來對照原字母與位移後字母用的密碼盤了，尚北辰檢查了一下轉盤，有兩個可以轉動的同心圓，都寫著 1 到 26 的數字，分別對應英文的 26 個字母。

「書籤上的詩應該就是密碼的明文，至於位移量──」夜光拿起銅鑰匙端詳，「啊，有刻字，『親愛的』，然後是五個空格。」

「應該是加上關鍵字的凱薩密碼。」AA 說：「用重複的關鍵字一一對應明文，然後以關鍵字字母的對應數字做為明文的位移量，這樣位移量就會每五個字母才重複一次。」

尚北辰立刻就想到了 V 信件始終如一的開頭：「致我親愛的朋友」，但朋友有六個字母，五個字母的話是──

他隨手拿了張廢紙，在上頭寫下 When You are Old，之後用陸言的拼音 Lu Yan 作為關鍵字，在明文下方寫下重複的位移數量：12、21、25、1 和 14。抬起頭時 AA 已經用場景中找到的標籤貼紙把轉盤上的數字貼上了對應的字母，尚北辰看著他，說：「位移 12 的是 W 和 O。」

AA 立刻答道：「轉成 I 和 A。」

他們很快地將明文轉換為密文，之後用密文作為登入密碼。成功進入系統的時候夜光歡呼出聲，AA 則是對他露出燦爛的笑容，伸出一隻手。

尚北辰猶豫了幾秒，在 AA 看起來像是要改變主意時匆匆和他擊掌，發出不夠響亮的撞擊聲。

雖然只是蜂巢上虛擬出來的肢體接觸，尚北辰卻覺得自己胸口有點發燙，他試探性地對 AA 笑了笑，小聲地問：「我做得不是很好，可以再來一次嗎？」

AA 咧開嘴，雙眼微瞇，「當然。」

「我也要！」夜光不甘寂寞地伸出手，尚北辰最後一手一個，和兄妹兩人同時擊了掌。

好開心，他想，為什麼會那麼開心呢？他可以自己一個人的，他很清楚這點，但也許內心深處他依舊渴望陪伴。大多時候他也確實會因為肢體接觸感到不適應甚至不舒服，但不代表他完全不想要也不需要。

掌心還能感覺到擊掌之後細微的刺痛，他兩手握在一起，嘴角微彎。

「哇，介面全中文，搜尋也得用他們的中文名字吧。」夜光湊到螢幕前面說：「交給你了，晨星，我和 AA 在這裡就是兩個文盲。」

尚北辰點點頭，分別用「陸言」和「安維倫」查詢，找到了他們的班級，在安維倫的資料備註欄看到一句提示：「我喜歡坐在門口的位置，你能少走幾步路，我們在一起的時間又能多幾秒鐘。」

尚北辰為 AA 和夜光翻譯成英文，AA 聽了摸摸下巴，說：「應該是需要移動座位，我們到教室的時候就知道了。」

「他的記憶機關好多啊。」夜光在他們走回教學大樓時感慨地說：「一般的記憶都只要一兩個步驟就可以觸發了，我還是第一次這樣，感覺好像在玩密室逃脫或是解謎遊戲。」

「其實也是有人會要求關卡要設計得複雜一點。」AA 說：「不過記憶主人可以用的資源有限，再複雜也複雜不到哪去。」

尚北辰偷瞄了 AA 一眼，這個人又在洩漏自己的個人資訊了。

「好奇？」AA 噙著笑問。

尚北辰反射性搖搖頭，之後又點點頭。

AA 和夜光對看了一眼，似乎用眉毛與眼神進行了只有他們才能理解的交流，之後 AA 開口說：「我是記憶關卡設計師。」

「我是大老闆的奴隸。」夜光說，之後在 AA 的白眼之下補充：「個人助理。」

雖然尚北辰之前就意識到 AA 在他面前漸漸不再語帶保留，但真的聽到這樣肯定的答案還是讓他有點驚訝。

「我是記憶擷取師。」尚北辰說：「最近才開始獨立作業。」

「哇！」夜光誇張地大喊，「你們真有緣！」之後對著尚北辰扭動眉毛，似乎在暗示些什麼，但尚北辰實在讀不懂她無言的訊息，最後是 AA 彈了下她的額頭，打斷她的擠眉弄眼。

根據學生資料，V 和陸言這個時候是三年級，兩個人的教室分別處於教學大樓三樓的兩端。一踏進 V 的教室，最靠近後門的座位下方就亮起了紅光。

「啊，真的要搬座位。」夜光說：「應該會有什麼線索告訴我們哪張桌子是 V 的，雖然一個一個試也不會試太久。」

「難說。」AA 把原本擺在後門口的桌椅搬開，隨手扯了附近的桌子擺在發光的地面上，紅光一閃，整個教室的桌椅在那瞬間重置了一次，「唔，不只是重新排列過，剛剛沒有看到這個吧？」

AA 拿起其中一個座位桌面上的小盆栽，容器是陶瓷製的白色小人，頭頂冒出繁茂的綠芽，「這些桌椅和裡頭的東西應該都是根據一定的規則自動生成的。」

尚北辰想了想，「找看看吧，應該不難認。」

在翻開課本，看見頁面空白處用工整筆跡寫出的日常對話時，尚北辰就知道自己找到 V 的座位了。

「『你好，我要一杯中杯熱拿鐵，可以多給我一包糖嗎？』」夜光湊到他身邊，越過他的肩膀看著書頁，「他寫這個做什麼？」

「給自己用的台詞。」尚北辰喃喃自語，「和陌生人說話時用的。」

他也會做類似的事情。

雖然不像 V 這樣會把要說的字句一一寫下來，尚北辰需要和不熟悉的人說話前也會不斷在腦中演練自己要說什麼，即使是面對熟人，有時候他仍舊會需要先想好自己的台詞。

夜光抓抓頭，看起來不是很能感同身受。

「就像有人告白前會先演練一遍。」尚北辰說，把 V 的課本放回抽屜裡，「也許買咖啡對他來說就已經很難了。」

夜光安靜了幾秒，「聽起來有點累。」

尚北辰應了聲。

他把手伸進抽屜中摸索，在桌底下找到了一個暗格，裡頭藏著整齊折成四折的筆記紙，方方正正地折成八摺。尚北辰把紙攤開，看見了兩種筆跡的對話。

他學生時代沒有和別人傳過紙條，但至少當過幾次中轉站，對這種事情並不陌生。從紙筆對話中可以看出字跡方正的那個是 V，凌亂的則是 V 的朋友，也就是陸言，兩人談到選組與分班的事情，V 最後選了三類組，陸言則是選了二類組。言詞中可以看見陸言的擔憂，最後他寫了句「我每天都去找你」，畫了個歪歪扭扭的笑臉。

尚北辰想像陸言一筆一畫寫出這段話的樣子，不自覺彎了彎嘴角。

「確定了？」AA 問。

尚北辰點點頭，幫忙他把桌椅搬到後門角落的位置。

原本亮著紅光的地面暗了下來，尚北辰看著看似回歸正常的教室，再看了眼後門，說：「接下來應該就是要有人從另一個教室走九十九步過來，然後留在這個教室的人走最後一步。」

AA 和夜光對看了一眼。

「我去吧，」AA 說：「我怕夜光九十九步走不到這裡。」

「喂！」

AA 笑了笑，大步走出教室。

尚北辰拉開椅子在 V 的座位上坐了下來，翻開課本讀著他為日常生活寫下的「劇本」。夜光則是在他前方的座位面對他坐了下來，手撐著下巴盯著他看。

「你今年幾歲啦，晨星？」

尚北辰愣了幾秒，指尖停滯在書頁上，「二十四。」

「喔，那只比我小一歲嘛。」夜光笑瞇瞇地說：「我家大哥今年二十九。」

然後呢？尚北辰默默在心中問，實在不知道自己應該怎麼反應，最後只是點了點頭。夜光也沒有因此喪失興致，繼續和尚北辰搭話。

「你念什麼的啊？怎麼會想當記憶擷取師？研究所好玩嗎？」

連續的問題轟炸讓尚北辰一時之間有點承受不住，下意識把手中的課本立起來，擋住自己的臉，之後小心翼翼地回答：「神經科學，認識的教授專攻記憶擷取，我就進研究所當她的學生了。」

其實不只是如此，但尚北辰實在不知道怎麼向她解釋自己對接觸記憶和情感的渴望。

「那你成績一定很好。」夜光羨慕地說：「原本我哥也想讓我念大學的，但我成績不夠好，花那個學費實在不值得。」

尚北辰正煩惱是否應該安慰她幾句，夜光就突然話鋒一轉，「你看，我哥人是不是很好？」她一邊掰手指一邊說，「雖然喜歡嗆我，但整體來說他還是很好相處的，為人有擔當，工作穩定，做飯好吃，又很會照顧人。」

尚北辰茫然地看著她，夜光這是在向他炫耀她有個好哥哥嗎？

「你不覺得他是個好對象嗎？」夜光問，雙眼亮了起來。

尚北辰猶豫了幾秒，「我沒什麼朋友，沒辦法介紹對象給他。」

夜光眨眨眼，突然趴倒在桌面上，嚇得尚北辰抓著課本向後退，椅子在地面上拖行了一小段距離，發出刺耳的摩擦聲。直到看見夜光顫抖的肩膀，尚北辰才意識到她這是在憋笑。

他更困惑了。

「咳，沒什麼，當我沒說過話。」夜光終於冷靜下來，之後轉頭看向斜後方，「啊，來了。」

尚北辰順著她的視線往外看，正好看見 AA 出現在前門旁的窗外，笑著對他揮了揮手。尚北辰連忙起身走出後門，看著 AA 大步往他的方向走，他們之間的地面突然出現了幾個方格，隨著 AA 的步伐一一點亮。

看著他一步一步向他走來，尚北辰沒由來地有些緊張。

當他們之間只剩下兩個方格的距離，尚北辰對上 AA 的視線，和他同時跨出最後一步。地面上的光一瞬間突然亮得刺眼，他反射性閉上眼睛，但薄薄的眼皮無法完全阻卻光線，就像面對太陽時那樣看見了微弱的紅光。

彷彿剛恢復聽覺的人，尚北辰先是聽見了風擦過樹葉的細微聲響，然後是錯落無序的腳步聲，以及聽不出具體內容的聊天聲，音軌一層層疊加，堆疊出他學生時代再熟悉不過的環境音。他睜開雙眼對上 AA 的笑容，拇指和食指捏在一起蹭了蹭。

「成功了。」尚北辰舉起右手，聲音小得幾乎要被周遭的喧嘩淹沒。

AA 眉眼彎彎，會意地和他擊了掌。第三次終於熟能生巧的尚北辰沒有再失了準頭，兩人的掌心撞在一起，發出清脆的一聲「啪」。

「看。」AA 指著教室的方向。

原本空無一人的教室擁擠起來，學生三三兩兩聚在一起聊天打鬧。方才尚北辰還坐著的位子上出現一名頭髮微卷的男孩，他安靜地坐著，低聲數數，雙眼微微閉上，窗外照射進來的陽光為他蒼白的膚色增添一份暖意，深色的髮絲也因為光線而泛著金褐色。

是 V。

「八四、八五、八六……」

個子在台灣人裡鶴立雞群的男學生從人潮中鑽了出來，直接穿過 AA 和尚北辰的身體，匆匆忙忙跑進 V 的教室，在他桌邊停下腳步。尚北辰趕緊跟了進去，和 AA 一起走到站在教室角落的夜光身邊，三人一起看著過去的 V 和陸言。

「抱歉！剛剛走廊上人太多了！」陸言說，蹲在 V 的椅子旁喘氣，「擠死我了。」

V 搖搖頭，「只晚了八秒。」

突然想起 AA 和夜光都聽不懂中文，尚北辰趕緊湊到他們身邊替他們翻譯，吞吞吐吐說了幾句之後才發現他們的個人面板上已經同步顯示出英文字幕，看樣子是設置記憶時設定好的。

「八秒也是時間啊。」陸言撇撇嘴，「剛剛我們發了國文模擬考的結果，你知道我作文幾分嗎？」

V 搖搖頭。

「總分五十四分我才拿了二十分。」陸言忿忿不平地說：「老師還把我叫過去，說我不是寫不好，只是不適合命題作文，那不就是他們打分標準有問題嗎？」

V 認真地點頭回應：「是他們不好。」

陸言嘆口氣，摸了摸 V 的頭髮，「你怎麼都不反駁我啊？你國文成績比我好多了，我就是個假台灣人。」

「你很好。」V 固執地說：「我喜歡你寫的東西。」

陸言臉紅了，眼神飄忽不定，有些彆扭地撇過頭。V 像是不能理解他的反應，抿著唇問：「你……生氣了？」

陸言奇怪地看了他一眼，搖搖頭，「沒有，我生什麼氣？」

「你不說話。」V 說：「也不看我。」

陸言呻吟出聲，用頭撞了下 V 的書桌，沒想到 V 匆忙彎下腰，抱住他的頭，看上去十分擔憂。

像是被他的反應打敗了，陸言盤腿坐在地上，抓住 V 的手，解釋道：「我這是害羞，你誇獎我我開心都來不及，只是不想承認而已。」

V 丟了個困惑的眼神給他，他抓了抓頭髮。

「我也不知道怎麼解釋，唉，反正我這個人很不擅長被人稱讚。」

V 若有所思地看著他，最後點了點頭。

陸言繼續和 V 抱怨國文考試的問題，從被迫背誦的國學常識，到不知所謂的現代詩選填，再到他永遠得不到高分的作文。V 沒有回話，只是專注地聽著，雙眼未曾從陸言身上移開過。

等他抱怨了一輪，V 拿出自己的保溫瓶遞給他，陸言一臉哭笑不得地接下，喝了口水。

「你真的學期結束就要回美國了啊？」他問，語氣有些遲疑。

「嗯。」V 垂下眼睫，咬著下唇，雖然沒有說話，但表情已經足以傳達他的想法。

「別這樣，我看了都想哭。」陸言把手搭在 V 的膝蓋上，抬頭對他笑了笑，「給我一點時間，我去國外找你好不好？」

V 瞪大眼睛，張了張嘴，半晌才找回自己的聲音，「大學呢？」

「我想申請你要去的學校。」陸言說，按了下 V 的肩膀，「不相信我？我成績可好了──呃，除了國文之外，不過外國學校哪管國文。而且我這麼多才多藝，哪間學校不要我？」

V 搖搖頭。陸言開朗地笑出聲，表情帶著少年特有的張揚，尚北辰難以想像陸言曾有過這樣的一面。

「不是不相信我，還是不覺得我成績好又多才多藝？」

「我、我相信你。」V 結結巴巴地說：「我等你來找我。」

「但還是要保持聯絡。」陸言認真地說。

V 重重地點頭。

「就這麼說定了！」陸言右手握拳湊到 V 面前，V 小心翼翼地伸出手，和陸言拳頭相碰，之後被陸言輕輕抓住了手腕。

「一定要等我。」陸言小聲地說，「不然我就不跟你好了。」

如同小學生一般幼稚的威脅，V 卻鄭重地點點頭，「嗯」了聲。

像是突然感到不好意思，陸言倏地站起身，伸了個懶腰，「欸，要不要跟我去買個飲料？你們這裡人也太多了，怎麼都窩在教室裡不出去？」

他搭著 V 的肩膀往教室外頭走，像個保鑣一樣用身體將其他人隔開，直到兩人的身影跨過門檻，瞬間消散為一片光點。

之前一直沒有露面的陸言就站在外頭，怔愣地盯著自己抓空了的手，臉上的悲傷重得讓尚北辰都有點喘不過氣。

尚北辰輕輕喊了他一聲。

陸言開口時聲音嘶啞地像是生鏽了一樣，「我以為他會選──」

AA 彎下身，撿起 V 和陸言的投影消失後出現在地面上的紙條。

「看來這只是第一段記憶。」他說，把紙條攤開給他們看，裡頭用英文寫著「初次約會」。

陸言臉上的表情維持刻意的空白，雙眼卻透露出讓北辰不知道該如何解讀的複雜情緒。「我知道接下來的記憶會在哪裡。」他說，丟下一句「再聯絡」，便從他們眼前消失無蹤。


	6. 九十九步：今日

  
「他還好嗎？」AA 問。

尚北辰、AA 和夜光一同來到蜂巢邊緣的高塔上，看著垃圾數據銷毀流入洞口，釋出儲存空間。蜂巢齡比尚北辰長，卻從沒有來過這裡的夜光興奮地四處拍照，尚北辰和 AA 則是坐在高塔邊緣，兩人四腳抵著限制區域看不見的牆。

尚北辰想到陸言離開前的神情，又想到兩年前他尋找記憶失敗後再度出現時的模樣，相比之下他並不是太擔心現在的陸言。

「嗯。」他點著頭說：「我等他連絡我。」

「你和他現實生活中認識嗎？」AA 問，用尚北辰不知道該如何解讀的語氣說：「雖然蜂巢上的一切感覺很真實，但還是要小心一點，你才一腳踏進社會沒多久，不知道現在有多少人會利用──」

「老兄。」夜光頭也沒回地插嘴，「你聽聽自己說的話，你這是在說自己，還是在說自己呢？」

AA 被堵得一時之間無法回應，最後只擠出一句，「嗯，對我們也要有戒心。」

尚北辰有點好笑，明明是主動拉近距離的那個人，現在要他小心一點是怎麼回事？

「他是我指導教授的朋友。」尚北辰解釋，「我在現實中見過他一面。」

「……喔。」AA 尷尬地撇過頭，「那個，我就是養夜光養習慣了，才會忍不住擔心，你別介意。」

尚北辰搖搖頭，他並不介意，反倒因為對方的關心而有些開心。

一時之間只聽得見夜光的腳步聲和拍照截圖的音效，尚北辰看著遠方一個個炸開的數據封包，有點好奇在空氣牆的另一頭，自己會聽到什麼聲音，是如同煙火點燃時的悶響，還是電影中爆炸場景的嗡鳴？

也許什麼聲音也沒有吧，這畢竟是虛擬世界，一切都是人為設計出來的。

「你當時是怎麼找到那間房間的？」AA 驀地開口，「可以問嗎？」

尚北辰想了想，「不是什麼有趣的故事。」

從他到了美國念大學之後，尚北辰和原本的諮商師便改在蜂巢會面，選擇的地點就是那家醫院。其實他的諮商師原本是希望他在當地找個心理醫師，蜂巢畢竟無法完全取代現實中的接觸，但尚北辰並不想再經歷一次告知另一個人他過去歷史的過程，而且也許是因為雛鳥效應，他還沒有準備好向另一個人敞開心房，即便面對的是專業人士。

現在他已經比較少和諮商師見面了，但那陣子他經常上蜂巢，有天下午他只是想找個沒有人的房間整理心情，沒想到就意外發現那間病房暗藏玄機。

「這兩年你都在找他的記憶？」

尚北辰點點頭。

他也不是沒有懷疑過自己是否在做無用功，也許 V 從來沒有在蜂巢植入過自己的記憶，那些信就是他留下唯一的紀念，一直到今天他親眼看見 V 和陸言的投影，他的心才真正放了下來。

「兩年啊。」夜光走到 AA 旁邊大刺刺地張腿坐下，「我除了直播之外就沒有什麼事情可以堅持這麼久。」

AA 輕哼，「我只希望妳陽台上的花能活超過兩個星期。」

「你就喜歡拆我臺。」夜光踢了他一下，之後露頭看向尚北辰，「這方面我哥應該跟你比較合得來，他就是個習慣的動物，可以每天做一樣的事情，穿一樣的衣服，吃差不多的東西，完全不會覺得膩。」

身為近期幾乎天天和 AA 在蜂巢上見面的人，尚北辰也有發現這一點，他們每次都是去看電影，看完電影就來到這座高塔聊天，偶爾才會去別的地方。他原本還擔心 AA 會不會覺得無聊，但他這位新朋友看起來很樂在其中。

「我沒有每天吃差不多的東西。」AA 反駁。

「嗯，你只是每個星期輪一次，要不是我跟你點菜，你連順序都不會換一下。」

「白吃晚餐的人沒資格抱怨。」

夜光做了個鬼臉。

這樣坐在這對兄妹兩人旁邊聽他們說話，尚北辰突然有點恍惚，幾個月之前他大概很難想像自己會和夜光面對面說話，還和她哥哥成了朋友。他根本沒有想過自己在蜂巢上獨自晃蕩的日子有一天會結束，現在他就像是以前自己曾經羨慕過的同學一樣，可以在上線時問 AA 一句：「今天有空嗎？」

他爸以前總喜歡勸尚北辰多認識新朋友，他是怎麼說的呢？對了，他總是說：「沒有人是一座孤島，北辰，沒有人能獨自活一輩子。」雖然尚北辰認為能獨自過一生的人不是不存在，但他得承認自己並不完全是那樣的人。也許他還是想當他的小島，但也希望不時能有老朋友造訪。

現在的尚北辰沒有「老朋友」，只有好多年沒有聯絡的同學，還有認識才一個月的新朋友。

「晨星。」

「晨星？」

尚北辰回過神，對上 AA 的視線，說：「抱歉，你剛剛說什麼？」

AA 看了他好半晌，臉上的表情有點擔憂，但尚北辰不是很能理解為什麼，AA 也沒有多做解釋，只是答道：「想問你還需不需要我們幫忙。」

尚北辰下意識打直背脊，「V 的記憶嗎？」

AA 點點頭，「我不知道之前你的……朋友為什麼不願意參與，但他現在看起來比你都要急著找下一段記憶，你還希望我和夜光繼續幫忙嗎？會不會覺得打擾？」

尚北辰連忙搖頭，正打算說不會，但想到陸言讓他遲疑了一下。

「我不知道陸──安言是怎麼想的，但我……」他垂下頭，「我今天很開心。」他按著脖子，拇指蹭了蹭鎖骨，「我再問問他。」

「就算他不願意也沒關係的。」AA 說：「你不用有心理壓力。」

尚北辰敏起唇，「真的？」

AA 嘴角微彎，「真的。」

他很適合這張臉，尚北辰想，他就應該是這樣，看起來總是帶著笑意。真正的 AA 是什麼樣子的呢？尚北辰忍不住感到好奇，之前 AA 說過這張臉和真正的他有七分相似，尚北辰不知道自己如果在現實生活中見到 AA，是不是能憑著這段時間的印象認出他來。

說不定他們曾經在路上擦肩而過，只是他們都不知道。

「你也別都交給那個人決定啊。」夜光憤憤不平地說：「明明你也是自己找到那些信的，你應該要有權利──」

她話沒說完就被 AA 摀住了嘴，不過蜂巢的安全機制讓她輕鬆地掙脫，繼續沒說完的話：「如果你想要我們跟，你就大膽地跟他說：『男人，之前是你對我愛理不理，現在我都找人來幫忙了，哪有這樣用完就丟的？』」

AA 按著額頭，「妳這又是在演哪齣？」

尚北辰無聲笑了，沒有同意她的說法，但接受了她的好意。之後他沒怎麼說話，滿足於讓夜光和 AA 的聲音洗去他的雜思，最後在接近 AA 的下線時間時，尚北辰主動說了晚安，還有下次見。

「下次見。」AA 說：「別太晚睡了。」

看著自己親自捏出來的臉對他露出溫和的笑容，尚北辰在 AA 能下線之前出聲說：「那個，我叫尚北辰。」

AA 動作一頓，驚訝地看著他。尚北辰無措地抓抓脖子，也許他預估錯誤了，他們還不到可以交換真實姓名的關係，畢竟在現在這個年代，只要知道名字就能找到很多資訊，即便他不是這個國家的人，上網也能搜尋到他寫的論文，找到他念的學校和電子郵件，甚至是更久以前的新聞。

額頭突然被彈了一下，尚北辰愣愣地對上 AA 的視線，指尖摩娑著不疼、但有些麻的皮膚，不知怎麼地就笑了起來。

「說了要有戒心。」AA 嘆口氣，「怎麼被彈額頭還這麼開心，痛嗎？還是這也在保護機制的阻擋範圍內？」

尚北辰搖搖頭，之後點點頭。

AA 的表情柔和下來，半晌沉默之後說：「我叫阿克賽爾。」

「阿克賽爾。」尚北辰默念，點了點頭，「我記住了。」

「我是埃琳，重音放在後面的埃琳！」夜光插嘴，「你可以叫我琳，或是琳琳也可以。」

「妳夠了沒？」阿克賽爾笑罵，之後對著尚北辰說：「這次是特例，下次不要隨便告訴別人你的真名啊。」

尚北辰點點頭，嘴角微翹，再度跟兩個人道了別。

*

阿克賽爾就住在埃琳隔壁，雖然埃琳有他家的鑰匙，但沒有緊急狀況她多少還是會尊重一下她哥的隱私（主要也是她不想看到不想看到的東西）。沒等多久，阿克賽爾就應了門。

「別說話，我知道你要說什麼。」

「我偏要說。」

埃琳自動自發地走進廚房，打開冰箱替自己倒了杯冰紅茶，之後回到客廳坐下，雙腳翹在茶几上。

「你是不是對我家粉絲有好感？」

「誰是你家的？」阿克賽爾踢了下她的小腿，「放下去。」

「你這麼兇會單身一輩子的。」埃琳一口氣喝掉半杯紅茶，整個人癱在沙發上，舒服地呻吟了聲，「今年聖誕節你就送我這張沙發吧。」

「不要。」阿克賽爾說：「我以前單身是我自己的選擇。」

「哦？所以你要脫單不過是一念之間的事？」

「如果我不挑的話。」

埃琳噗哧笑出聲，其實阿克賽爾也沒說錯，雖然埃琳總是喜歡吐槽他，叫他老古董，但客觀來說，她認真覺得阿克賽爾到現在都還是單身很沒道理。

她知道阿克賽爾只是操心了一輩子，還沒有習慣為自己生活。

他們的年齡差距其實並不算大，成長過程中不過就是大小孩在照顧小小孩，但阿克賽爾很早就逼自己成熟起來，背負著避免埃琳一不小心把自己弄死的重責大任（她必須承認這並不是個簡單的任務，她就是那種看到插座會想拿東西插進去的死小鬼）。

從小到大她就沒見過阿克賽爾和什麼人約會，更沒有帶過人回家，埃琳曾經因此懷疑阿克賽爾是不是沒有這方面的感情和慾望，甚至還查過一些資料，想著要安慰自己的哥哥這樣也很正常，他沒有必要感到自卑。

結果阿克賽爾說他十六歲就脫離處男身份了，一點也不覺得自卑，只是各取所需比較省時省力。

當時還很天真的埃琳指著他的鼻子罵他不懂愛情。

「我都成年不知道多久了，你不用像以前那樣想東想西，我可以照顧自己。」

阿克賽爾挑起眉，「之前是誰哭著問我能不能讓她借宿一個晚上的？」

「那是特殊情況！」埃琳忿忿地說：「不管是誰看到那段記憶都會有陰影好不好？」

記憶主人是個大學生，有一天半夜回到家，躺在床上就睡著了，沒想到凌晨一兩點他突然聽到動靜，有人從他床底下爬出來。他差點就要叫出聲，暴露自己已經醒來的事實，好在他及時壓抑住了自己，一直到聽見大門打開再關起的聲音。

隔天早上他去調了監視器畫面，才發現有人闖進他家，應該是要偷東西，結果來不及逃走他就回家了，小偷只好先躲在他床底下，等待逃離的時機。

埃琳也不知道記憶主人在想什麼，怎麼會挑選這段記憶植入蜂巢，難不成是作為公共宣導廣告？要大家回家時多加小心？晚上如果聽到動靜記得先裝睡？總之埃琳接下來幾天都沒睡好，最後只能向阿克賽爾求助。

現在想起來，她當時甚至沒有先確認阿克賽爾那天晚上在不在家，有沒有事，家裡有沒有客人，一方面是因為她知道阿克賽爾沒有夜生活，另一方面是因為阿克賽爾再怎麼喜歡嗆她，最終還是會把她的事情放在第一位。

無論有意無意，埃琳終究是阿克賽爾肩上的擔子。

「你已經做夠多啦。」埃琳聲音放緩，雙臂環抱住膝蓋，「我也會少依賴你一點的。」

阿克賽爾伸手揉了揉她的頭髮，「好了，妳還是擔心自己吧，我之前只是沒有遇到合得來的對象而已。」

埃琳八卦地動了動眉毛，「我看你和晨星──他說他叫尚北辰對吧？中文名字還是有點難念──就滿合得來的。」

阿克賽爾失笑，「我只是覺得他滿有趣的。」

「然後笑起來是你的菜？」

他嘆口氣，投降般承認：「然後笑起來是我的菜。」

「那很好啊。」埃琳咧開嘴，「相處看看，真的喜歡就追吧。」

阿克賽爾斜了她一眼，「不說他是你家小粉絲了？」

「切，你還是我哥呢。」

阿克賽爾在她身邊坐下，向後躺。他們好一會都沒有說話，最後阿克賽爾打破了沉默：「我這沙發真的買得滿值得的，明天上班記得替我感謝妳老闆。」

埃琳憤怒地坐起身，戳了阿克賽爾一下。

「那渾蛋竟然沒優先賣給我！」


	7. 你是我的近鄉情怯：失去

  
致我親愛的朋友，

你這輩子最感到自豪的一件事是什麼呢？

我不只一次被問到這個問題，但每次我都不知道該怎麼回答，我該怎麼向他們解釋自己曾經痛恨與我名聲緊密相連的蜂巢，又該怎麼告訴他們記憶擷取技術的研發並非源於對成功的追求，而是對失敗的彌補？

還記得你來到美國的第二個春天，我在你生日之前第一次主動約你出去，當時我對你說：「星期六，去看電影嗎？」話說得沒頭沒尾，也沒提到要為你慶祝生日的事情，但那句話卻已經耗盡了我全部的勇氣。在你笑著對我說好，在你半開玩笑地問這是不是約會，在你因為我遲遲沒有反駁而漸漸紅了臉時，我第一次覺得自己原來也能當個完整的圓，可以當個正常人。

那是我最感到自豪的一瞬間。

如果你知道一定又要罵我了，你最討厭我說自己不正常。

不知道你有沒有發現，回去的路上我其實一直想偷偷牽你的手，但我們之間的幾公分感覺卻像是無法逾越的距離。你曾和我說你很喜歡 leap of faith 這個詞，但就像是高中時期我跨不出那一步，那一晚我也無法縮短我們之間的那幾公分，沒辦法冒險放手一搏。

如果我能再勇敢一點就好了，我不只一次這麼想過。

如果我能再勇敢一點，至少在我失去你之後，我還會知道你掌心的溫度。

如果我能再勇敢一點，也許我就不會失去你了。

我很想你。

你的 V

「謝謝、謝謝你。」

人的情緒真是複雜，才會心中同時充斥著看似矛盾的情緒。眼前的年輕女人嘴角上揚，露出連尚北辰都能感覺到甜意的笑容，明亮的雙眼卻泛著水光，眼淚不斷劃過臉頰，順著下巴滴在她交疊的手上。

叫我莎拉就好，她在他們第一次會面時說，你就要看見我最開心和最狼狽的時刻，你應該叫我莎拉。

尚北辰拿了包面紙遞給她，把玩著手上的控制轉盤，不是很確定自己應該說些什麼。從某方面來說，他應該要是最了解此刻莎拉心境的人，是他一步步還原了她的記憶，也是他花了好幾天的時間替她匿名化記憶，來來回回至少也看了二十多次她婚禮時的場景。尚北辰不用看擷取出來的影像，就能形容出她當天的服裝配飾，複述她和丈夫當天說的每一句話。但不管尚北辰在看著她的記憶時有過什麼感覺，那終究都不是他的記憶，他終究是隔著螢幕，隔著安全的距離在目睹這場歡慶與離別。

「要喝水嗎？」尚北辰按著後頸問，「還是茶？」

「水就好。」她開口時帶著悶悶的鼻音，輕輕的笑聲也有些哽咽，「謝謝。」

尚北辰替她倒了杯水，默默看著她一邊流失水分一邊補充水分，還有幾滴淚落在杯中，不知道是否會讓清水多了分鹹味。如果他是個正常人，這時候就不會只是愣愣地看著這個人吧？如果今天在這裡的是阿克賽爾，這時候就會有更多方法讓莎拉覺得好受一點，不管是說些安慰的話也好，提供安撫的觸碰也好，這些都是尚北辰理論上知道自己應該提供，但卻沒有辦法給對方的東西。

他不是很擅長當人類，他想。

「真奇怪。」莎拉抹了抹眼角，「看著你處理過的版本，我反而覺得輕鬆多了。」

她微笑看著螢幕，「他們很幸福，不是嗎？如果他注定要在不久後離世，至少他們擁有一場很棒的婚禮，是他為她穿上了婚紗，每一朵紙玫瑰都是他為了花粉過敏的妻子親手摺出來的，無論之後發生了什麼事情，她永遠都會記得那一天，自己心中感到多麼幸福。」

她的睫毛顫了顫，「我永遠都會記得那一天，他看起來有多麼快樂。」

紙玫瑰。

她在向他坦露心聲，但尚北辰一聽到「紙玫瑰」這個詞，其他就什麼也想不了了。

「那個……」他猶豫了一下，「我之前不知道玫瑰是紙摺的，抱歉，我需要確認一下記憶有沒有錯誤。」

莎拉的笑聲讓尚北辰一時之間不是很確定自己是否說錯了什麼，抓著控制轉盤的手指收得更緊了。他連忙轉過身，把婚禮的記憶倒轉到出現捧花的時間點，將場景投射在整個房間中，之後戴上感官傳導裝置，伸手碰了下捧花。

感覺到屬於真花的柔軟與濕潤，尚北辰又說了聲「抱歉」，連忙調整捧花的材質。

「麻煩再確認一下。」他把另一套傳導裝置遞給莎拉，「是這種材質嗎？」

莎拉點點頭，再度笑了出來，這一次，她的笑聲沒有伴隨著泣音，漾著笑意的雙眼也沒有流出淚水。尚北辰試探性地對她彎起唇，臉部肌肉有些不適應這樣的動作。

「真的很謝謝你。」她說，語氣輕快起來，「欸，我要給你五星好評應該去哪給？你的主管嗎？還是有什麼平台可以讓我推薦大家來找你擷取記憶？」

「啊，這──」尚北辰捏了下自己的耳垂，有點發燙，「推薦席涅克博士就可以了，我目前還是透過她接案的。」

「了解，她辦公室在哪？我也去和她說一下。」莎拉露出整齊潔白的牙齒，「『妳的學生非常認真專業，讓人能安心把自己的記憶交給他，我相信他很快就能夠成為記憶擷取中心數一數二的優秀成員。』」

尚北辰低下頭，用幾乎聽不見的音量說：「謝謝。」

之後莎拉又和他要了電子名片，信誓旦旦地說自己會向親朋好友推薦他，尚北辰實在有點招架不住她的熱情，連忙帶著她到席涅克的辦公室門口，之後匆匆躲回自己的工作室。

一坐下，他腕上的手錶就震了震，是阿克賽爾的訊息。

AA：結果客戶怎麼說？

晨星：★★★★★

AA：唷，不錯嘛。

他們現在不時也會直接傳訊息聊天。昨天尚北辰緊張了一晚，鬼使神差地就和阿克賽爾提了今天要讓客戶驗收成品的事情，阿克賽爾聽了之後和他說起自己以前犯錯的經驗，作為一個工作經驗將近十年的人來說也算是前科累累了。「但我還不是活得好好的？」阿克賽爾這麼總結，尚北辰不是很確定自己到底有沒有被安慰到。

AA：今天有沒有打算犒賞自己一下？吃點好吃的？

晨星：下班去買奶茶。

AA：珍珠奶茶？

晨星：我不喜歡珍珠。

AA：？？？珍珠哪裡得罪你了？？？

尚北辰發了個大笑的表情符號給他，雖然自己現在並沒有在大笑。

門口傳來三聲悶悶的「咚」，尚北辰知道是席涅克來了。他和阿克賽爾解釋了聲，之後便匆匆前去開門。

席涅克看起來一如既往地嚴肅，但手上拿著的杯子蛋糕顏色卻十分繽紛，蛋糕是紅絲絨蛋糕，上頭是淺紫色的奶油霜，應該是藍莓口味的，還撒了巧克力米。尚北辰愣愣地接過，退到一邊讓席涅克進門。

「剛才人資的西奧過來發蛋糕，我看你還在跟客戶談話，就沒有打擾你。」席涅克拉了張椅子坐下，「坐吧。第一次從頭到尾自己一個人處理案子，感覺怎麼樣？」

尚北辰下意識打直背脊，雖然已經畢業了一年，但是到現在他還是改不了自己的心態，依舊把席涅克當成寫論文時不定期丟出尖銳問題的嚴師。

「我不夠細心。」他說：「記憶中有更多細節是我需要考慮到的，我應該和客戶一一確認才對。」

「你這孩子真是──」席涅克按著額頭，難得笑了出來，「剛剛客戶才向我誇讚你心思縝密又認真，怎麼到你這裡就變成不夠細心了？你不是記憶的主人，也不會讀心，如果客戶不提，你不可能知道關於記憶的一切，會有疏漏也是在所難免，你能因為客戶說的話察覺到可能的錯誤已經很夠了。」

尚北辰愣了愣，他很少聽到席涅克這樣當面誇讚他。

「我以前是不是對你太嚴格了？」席涅克一邊搖頭一邊說：「我不是作為上司過來這裡要你向我報告的，而是作為你曾經的老師，想要知道你感覺怎麼樣，有沒有遇到什麼困難，心情有沒有受到影響。」

尚北辰「啊」了聲，低頭思考了一會，最後答道：「覺得……以後也想繼續做這個工作。」他頓了頓，「一開始和客戶溝通有點難，但記憶主人……應該都是想要幫擷取師做好工作的。」

至於心情是否有受到影響，尚北辰並不確定。也許是有吧，他多少有點想起了自己的父母，但他平時吃個早餐或是走在路上沒事也會想起父母，所以這似乎不是什麼值得談論的事情。

「嗯。」席涅克低聲說：「畢竟會走進記憶擷取中心的人，都想保留自己割捨不下的人或事物。」

那麼發明了記憶擷取技術的 V 呢？尚北辰想，他是不希望自己忘記誰，還是不希望誰忘記他呢？

席涅克又關心了他幾句，之後帶著一杯尚北辰泡的茶離開。他為自己也倒了一杯英式伯爵，把擷取記憶的儀器戴在頭上，之後一邊吃杯子蛋糕，一邊看著螢幕上他父母的面孔。

他父母離開的那天是很平凡的一天，他們一同搭車要去餐廳吃飯，沒想到在路上出了車禍。尚北辰當時也在車上，但他並沒有車禍當時的記憶。不是因為心理因素不願意想起來，而是因為他短期記憶轉換為長期的機制受到外傷影響，導致一小段時間的記憶斷層。尚北辰在醫院恢復意識之後滿心困惑，得知他父母的死訊時還不願相信。

明明他們還在討論晚餐之後要去看場電影，明明什麼也沒有發生。

第一次有機會使用記憶擷取儀時，尚北辰做的第一件事情就是嘗試找到他消失的那段記憶，但最終只是驗證了當時醫生做出的診斷：他不是想不起來，而是不可能想起來。

他也不知道這是幸還是不幸。

「007 的主題配樂是怎麼樣的？我突然忘了。」開車的是他父親，眉頭因為思考而深鎖，「幫我查一下吧，老婆，不然我想不起來會一直想。」

「你問小辰不就好了？」他母親轉過頭對他露出溫暖的笑容，「你還記得對不對？」

尚北辰記得是記得，要他哼出來卻有點不好意思，只哼了幾個音就沒聲音了。他母親倒是很捧場地雙手一拍，說：「對，我也想起來了！」之後接著替他哼完整段旋律，「我們家小辰記憶力最好了，小時候就很會記廣告歌，還有餐廳跟電影院的電話號碼。」

她的語氣是如此自豪，就像是能背出幾個上網查就能查到的電話號碼是什麼了不起的技能。

「那是，我們兒子像我，對數字敏銳度高。」

「你還好意思說，考歷史每次年代都記不起來的是誰？」

「我不就討厭死背嗎？」

多麼平常的場景，他父母甚至不是第一次有這樣的對話，這卻是尚北辰對他們最後的記憶。

他又反覆撥放了幾次剛才擷取出的記憶，最後才刪去檔案，收拾設備離開。

*

「我預定到戲院了，星期六晚上八點。」

尚北辰一踏進 V 的房間裡，陸言就頭也沒抬地開了口。

他人間蒸發了快一個星期，昨天才突然傳訊息約尚北辰今晚在蜂巢上見面，現在突然沒頭沒尾地說了這句話，尚北辰愣了好半晌腦袋才轉過彎。

「下一段記憶的地點？」

陸言點點頭，「現在只用來舉辦千人以上的活動，時間不好訂，你可以嗎？」

「千人？」尚北辰有點訝異，「啊，是安古戲院？」

每個戲院同時能夠乘載的流量有限，互動式電影的資料流量尤其大，每增加一位觀眾，劇情的變數也就愈多，對運算能力的要求也更高，現在蜂巢大多數戲院的互動式電影一次都只接最多一百位的客人，只有安古戲院有提供千人互動式電影的能力，甚至舉辦過讓萬人都能參與劇情的活動，之後催生了許多衍生的作品。

雖然預定門檻高，但安古戲院的場地費並不貴，曾經有人在蜂巢上直接聚集起一千名陌生使用者，舉辦了一場大逃殺，最後每個人只需要付幾塊美金。不過也正是因為費用不高，安古的使用權一直都很難搶，尚北辰也不知道陸言是怎麼在這幾天預定成功的。

「可以嗎？」陸言又問了一次，「不能我還得想辦法換時間。」

尚北辰連忙點頭，「我……也問他們看看？」

陸言沉默了幾秒，最後「嗯」了聲，指節輕敲玻璃窗，叫出一封信。

「那天我們看了《第七夜》，好幾年前的恐怖片了，現在市面上只有傳統的播映版本，但我在安古戲院的資料庫裡面找到了沉浸式電影的檔案。」他抬手圈出信件上的關鍵字，「就我自己的猜測，記憶觸發點大概會和『牽手』跟『放手一搏』或『跳躍』有關係，具體情況要等到時候進了戲院才知道，你想要的話可以先看電影研究一下。」

尚北辰說了聲「好」，腦中卻在想阿克賽爾好像不看恐怖片這件事情，阿克賽爾雖然喜歡心理驚悚的電影，但每次他們約出來，對方總是有意無意跳過真的以嚇人為目標的鬼片。

「這一次也是一個人沒辦法觸發的記憶？」

「很大的機率是。」

「為什麼呢？」尚北辰忍不住問。

和其他在蜂巢植入記憶的人不同，V 的記憶明顯是為了陸言留下的，不過……如果 V 的記憶需要兩個人才能觸發，當初 V 設想是要陸言和誰一起來呢？

陸言沒有立刻回答，而是直視著玻璃窗另一頭的 V，不知道想到了什麼，神情有點黯淡。

「我不確定。」他終於說：「也許之後會有答案。」

熟悉的沉默在他們之間蔓延，尚北辰看著陸言如同往常在書桌邊坐下，點擊書架跳出的面板，抽了本書出來，封面上寫著「靈魂仿造」。書名有點聳動，但可以從封面設計看出來主題應該是人工智慧。尚北辰有點好奇，過去他沒有見過陸言看這方面的書。

注意到他的視線，陸言挑起眉，「很奇怪嗎？」

尚北辰搖搖頭，「安古要擴展的方向？」

「你想得倒是很遠。」陸言笑了笑，靠著椅背翻動書頁，「我在安古只是負責躺著拿錢的，就算他們要研發新產品，也跟我沒有什麼關係。」

安古的董事，尚北辰還記得席涅克介紹陸言給他認識時的說詞，這樣想起來他對陸言真的一點也不了解。雖然已經認識了兩年，但他們從未談論過現實生活中的事情，若不是陸言自己出現在他面前，他也不會知道陸言真實的身分，也不知道當時他們會碰面是恰好，還是陸言用什麼渠道找到了他。

他到了現在還是有點難以置信自己的教授竟然恰好是陸言和 V 的朋友，原來他和 V 之間不過隔著一個人的距離。

陸言看書看得認真，尚北辰沒有再打擾他，和他說了一聲就走出了房門。

看看時間阿克賽爾也差不多要上線了，尚北辰如同往常一樣在中央廣場等待。抬起頭，V 的雕像就矗立在眼前，使用的是蜂巢啟用時曾經現身的虛擬形象──一名身材高大的壯漢，與真正的 V 截然不同。當初會設置這座雕像一定也不是 V 自己的意思吧，即便蜂巢是他的心血結晶，尚北辰依舊很難想像 V 會做出這樣高調的舉動。

「北辰。」

尚北辰抬起頭，嘴角不自覺彎起。

他知道中文名字對美國人來說並不好念，要把音調念準尤其困難，席涅克平時大多叫他「尚」──雖然這也有可能是因為他們並未直接以名字相稱的關係──夜光不是叫他「晨星」就是叫他「辰」，但阿克賽爾從知道他名字之後就一直叫他北辰，現在音調也發得愈來愈正確。

（「貝──」

「是『北』，音調這樣往下再往上，『北──』。」

「唄……不對，北──北辰，我之後多念幾遍。」）

阿克賽爾先前他說了要給尚北辰一個驚喜，尚北辰完全沒有頭緒會是什麼，卻忍不住有點期待，這幾年來只有席涅克會在他生日還有聖誕節的時候送他禮物，但她並不是會給誰驚喜的個性。

「剛才去見了『朋友先生』？」

尚北辰點點頭，「記憶在安古戲院，星期六晚上八點可以嗎？」

「沒意外的話是可以。」阿克賽爾摸著下巴說：「原來安古戲院也是現實中的戲院改建的，不知道蜂巢還有多少這樣的地方。」

「還有 V 在台灣的住處。」尚北辰說：「他在美國念的大學，好像還有他喜歡的一家餐廳。」

「你真的做過不少研究，V 學家。」阿克賽爾揶揄地說，語氣中沒有惡意，「來吧，拿你的禮物去。」

阿克賽爾抓住尚北辰的衣角，兩人一起傳送到了他的個人空間，就和尚北辰的一樣徒有四壁，因此房間中央的沙發特別顯眼。「坐吧。」阿克賽爾指著灰藍色的沙發，在尚北辰發出微弱的驚呼聲時笑著說：「這是根據我家的沙發訂製的，我平時坐習慣了，直接搬到蜂巢上我比較能專注。」

尚北辰整個人陷在沙發中，突然就不想站起來了，對於坐在這裡能幫助專注有點存疑。

他轉過頭看著阿克賽而從牆壁中的櫃子裡拿出一個半透明的方塊和一副眼鏡，之後在尚北辰身邊坐下。

「我之前就在想要送你一個工作上用得到的東西，今天聽到你說到疏忽的問題，我臨時又改了一下。」

他打開面板叫出一段影片──不，是記憶，史上第一段透過擷取出的記憶，之後經常被用於各種科技演示之中──之後把方塊裝載在眼鏡中，把眼鏡遞給尚北辰讓他戴上。尚北辰透過鏡片看著記憶中在後院玩鬧的女孩，眼前自動跳出了關於她的訊息，包含粗估年齡、身高和體重。他訝異地稍微移動視線，結果跳出了她身上衣服的材質。

「這個程式可以自動提示記憶中無法直接從視覺和聽覺判斷出的資訊，主要應該是材質、重量、氣味方面的訊息對你會比較有幫助。」阿克賽爾解釋，「你要在現實中使用，可以直接把程式以附加元件的形式裝載在你平時用來觀看記憶或是顯示記憶的設備上，你安裝過附加元件嗎？我可以給你詳細的步驟，不會太複雜。」

尚北辰拿下眼鏡，轉頭看著阿克賽爾，心中湧現許多想說的話，一時之間卻不知道該如何開口。

「是你寫的嗎，程式？」

「嗯，用我以前寫來自己用的小工具改的。」阿克賽爾說，臉上漾起笑容，「之前我主要是用來顯示關卡中不同物件的參數，給你的這個版本引入了記憶的感官資料，不過我測試過幾次，應該是不會有太大的問題，如果你真的發現了 bug 跟我說一聲，提供永久售後服務喔。」

尚北辰捧著手中的眼鏡，彷彿可以感覺到現實中自己的心跳因為驚喜而加快，他一連說了好幾聲「謝謝」，心中有種不知道該如何宣洩出來的衝動，最後他伸手抓住了阿克賽爾的袖口，頭輕輕撞了下他的肩膀。

「北、北辰？」

阿克賽爾的臉有點紅，讓尚北辰看了也有些不好意思。他抽回手，攥著自己的衣角，結結巴巴地解釋：「我、我就是很開心。」

至於開心為什麼要用頭撞人，他自己也說不清楚，也許是擁抱還做不到，擊掌卻不適宜，不知道該如何表達自己的感激與喜悅，最後就做出了這樣奇怪的行為。

「你喜歡就好。」阿克賽爾說，伸手懸在尚北辰頭上，「那個，我可以摸你的頭嗎？」

尚北辰愣了下，「我也不確定。」他抬頭看著阿克賽爾的手，小心翼翼地抓住他的手腕，之後慢慢把頭頂送到他掌心。

為什麼自己的碰觸和他人的碰觸感覺如此不同呢？尚北辰有時會忍不住思考這個問題，自己碰自己的頭不會有任何感覺，現在這樣讓阿克賽爾摸他的頭頂，卻有種莫名的安心感。他忍不住又頂了下阿克賽爾的掌心，對阿克賽爾露出小小的笑容。

「媽呀。」他似乎聽見阿克賽爾用氣音這麼說，有點困惑地抬眼看他。

「沒什麼。」阿克賽爾搖搖頭，最後拍了下尚北辰的頭頂，之後拿開手，「今晚還有時間，要看電影嗎？」

尚北辰點點頭，和阿克賽爾在個人空間裡看了《第七夜》。

阿克賽爾害怕的樣子有點可愛，尚北辰想，在電影演到高潮時偷偷戳了下他的脖子，惹得阿克賽爾驚叫出聲，隨後惱羞成怒地把他的頭髮揉成鳥窩。

雀躍的情緒在他心裡停留了一整晚。


	8. 你是我的近鄉情怯：第七夜（上）

  
這不是尚北辰第一次來到安古戲院，但他過去並沒有踏進門過，戲院內部的裝潢就和外頭看起來一樣平凡，跟尚北辰在蜂巢和現實中去過的戲院都沒有什麼不同。他們約在門口見面，陸言和尚北辰一樣早到了，原本他還擔心陸言會不管阿克賽爾和埃琳直接進入電影，在心中演練了幾套說服陸言的說辭，還好最後都沒有用上，陸言只是沉默地看著戲院大門，不知道在想些什麼。

「啊，你們來得真早。」

埃琳和阿克賽爾在約定時間準時出現，大概是為了應景，埃琳今天換上了《魔鬼剋星》中主角群的制服，阿克賽爾則是維持著往常的模樣。

「和你說了他一定會早到。」阿克賽爾說，轉向尚北辰，「等很久了嗎？」

尚北辰搖搖頭，正在想著要正式把陸言介紹給阿克賽爾和夜光認識，結果陸言已經上前和 AI 接待員確認預定時間和載入的電影，對他們招招手便走進牆邊開啟的入口。

尚北辰有點不好意思地看了阿克賽爾和埃琳一眼。阿克賽爾搖搖頭，說：「沒事，進去吧。」

《第七夜》的劇情梗概很單純，主角一行人被困在一間學校，每一夜都會出現不同的鬼怪，有不同的存活規則，直到第七個夜晚，倖存者才得以逃離這場惡夢。在尚北辰和阿克賽爾看的原版劇情中，主角是最後活著走出學校的人，但在電影最後的彩蛋暗示他其實已經不再是原來的主角，之後將由他重啟下一次的悲劇。很典型的恐怖片走向，看點主要是每一晚不同的規則，還有角色為了存活而找到的出路，不過他們來這裡真正的目的並不是在恐怖片中存活下來，而是找到 V 記憶開啟的機關。

「牽手」、「跳躍」、「放手一搏」，尚北辰在心中默念了一遍陸言猜測的關鍵字，也許隨著劇情開展，他們能夠找到更明確的線索。

「這裡是哪裡？」男人的聲音問，伴隨著砸門發出的「咚咚」聲。尚北辰眨眨眼，讓眼睛適應周遭有點昏暗的光線，他們現在身處於空蕩蕩的教室中，不停敲門的是個中年男人，尚北辰記得他叫大衛，是最早死去的配角；靠在講台邊冷眼旁觀的則是名叫伊莉絲的女人，在第六夜才死去。

阿克賽爾和埃琳在離他不遠的地方撐著桌椅起身，陸言則是已經在教室內四處走動查看。尚北辰看向主角亞當，在電影中原本除了主角之外有六名配角，尚北辰他們佔去了四個名額，是在第二到第五個夜晚之間應該犧牲的角色。最理想的情況就是在第一個夜晚就觸發 V 的記憶，但尚北辰總覺得不會那麼簡單。

「好了。」亞當拍了兩次手，吸引教室內其他人的注意，「大家說說自己是怎麼到這個地方的吧。」

原本一邊敲門一邊罵罵咧咧的大衛轉頭瞪了亞當一眼，「你們都這麼鎮定，是不是知道什麼？」

「你這麼慌張，」伊莉絲嘲諷地說：「是不是做了虧心事？」

原本劇情中的其他四名配角性格各異，這時會和他們兩個吵成一團，最後由亞當主持大局，但尚北辰和其他三個人顯然不會這麼做。

「好了，我們現在都在同一條船上，大家交換一下資訊，也比較容易搞清楚狀況。」亞當環視教室中的每一個人，「我是亞當，剛剛還在餐廳吃晚餐，結果下一秒人就突然到了這裡。我不確定自己的記憶是否出現了斷層，但感覺起來確實像是突然被傳送到這間教室的。」

「桑德蘭。」埃琳說，臉上的笑容告訴尚北辰她大概是用了什麼角色的名字，阿克賽爾的白眼基本上證實了這個猜測，「我剛剛人在開車前往沉默──渡假村的路上，結果就突然到了這裡。」

「AA，剛剛還在辦公室裡加班。」阿克賽爾用的是電影中其中一名配角的背景故事。

「晨星。」尚北辰說：「剛剛還在家裡。」

伊莉絲原本人在酒吧喝酒，大衛則是剛離開公司。最後剩下陸言還沒有發言，他不知道從哪裡找到了一本筆記本，神情怔愣，一直到尚北辰喊了他一聲他才回過神。

「安言，剛剛一樣在家裡。」

「所以要不是我們都出現了記憶斷層，」亞當說：「就是某種奇怪的力量一瞬間把我們帶到了這個教室內。」

伊莉絲輕哼了聲，「你見過哪個教室的窗戶從裡面打不開的？要說這是一場惡夢都比較有可能。」

「我看你就很可疑。」大衛對著陸言說：「一點驚訝的樣子都沒有，一直在四處翻東西。」

陸言沒有解釋，只是看著筆記本讀道：「夜晚降臨，恐懼也隨之而來，只有找到『規則』，才有生還的機會。」

筆記本是電影中出現的提示道具，陸言不該因此覺得驚訝。尚北辰湊上前，看見筆記本上的筆跡時才明白陸言的反應是怎麼一回事。

雖然他不像陸言那樣認識了 V 這麼久，但他在過去兩年間反覆閱讀了許多 V 親筆寫下的信，他認得出 V 的筆跡。

「夜晚要來了。」亞當喃喃地說，看著窗外逐漸隱沒在地平線之下的太陽，橘紅色的光線透過窗戶灑進教室內，在地面上拉出長長的黑影，看上去有幾分詭譎。

「喀」的一聲，教室的前門先是解鎖，之後在拉長的金屬呻吟聲中緩緩開啟。

「現在情況還不明朗，我們還是不要分開比較好。」亞當說。

「七個人不方便行動。」陸言反駁，語氣不容置疑，「我們分成兩組。」

說完他也不等其他人回答，先後指著尚北辰還有阿克賽爾及埃琳說：「你，還有你們兩個，跟我走。」

「等等！」亞當發話，「太陽完全下山的時候回到這個教室集合？如果真的有危險，人多至少有點照應。」

陸言比了個 OK 的手勢，之後就走出了教室前門。

尚北辰匆匆跟上他，總覺得陸言的情緒不大對勁，雖然過去陸言也不能說是個親切的人，但他從未像今天這樣強硬過，彷彿他眼中除了與 V 相關的蛛絲馬跡之外什麼也看不見。這部電影應該是 V 親自操刀加工成互動式電影的，尚北辰總覺得完全脫離主線劇情並不會帶領他們找到 V 記憶的線索。

「陸言。」他說：「你這是打算去哪裡？」

「第七夜主角從頂樓跳下逃脫，符合信裡面提到的 leap of faith。」陸言一邊走一邊解釋，「先去頂樓看看。」

「但主角並不是真的成功逃脫了。」埃琳插話，「我不覺得記憶有這麼容易觸發。」

陸言看了她一眼，「我沒有說要和他一樣跳下去，只是去檢查有沒有線索，還是妳有什麼更好的想法？」

埃琳癟癟嘴，在陸言轉過頭時對他吐了下舌頭。

尚北辰湊到她旁邊小聲說了「抱歉」，被阿克賽爾揉了下頭髮。

「等他找到死路自然就會回頭了。」他說：「你不用在意。」

他們遇到了真正意義上的死路，通往頂樓的門是鎖著的，鑰匙孔卻又因為門鎖部分溶解而被堵死，就算找到鑰匙也派不上用場。陸言皺眉瞪著緊閉的門板，抬腳用力一踹。

金屬碰撞的聲響在樓梯間迴盪，尚北辰瑟縮了一下，差點沒站穩，好在阿克賽爾及時扶了他一把。

「陸言……」

「第七天主角怎麼上來的？」陸言扯著自己的頭髮低語，「對了，他過來的時候門已經被撞開了，學校裡面有什麼可以把這扇門撬開的？鋸子？噴火槍？」

如果他的表情沒有那麼認真，尚北辰就要以為他是在開玩笑了。

陸言回過頭，從他們空出的縫隙往下走，尚北辰伸手想阻止他，結果被一把甩開。他苦惱地抓抓頭，不知道怎麼讓陸言正常一點。

他們跟著陸言像是無頭蒼蠅一樣在五樓繞了一大圈，試圖找到前往頂樓的路，什麼線索也沒找到。被夾在陸言和兩個朋友之間讓他倍感焦慮，他喜歡安靜，但並不喜歡這樣凝滯的氣氛。

當陸言第四次嘗試暴力開門無果之後，尚北辰終於找到了適當的說詞。

「陸言。」他小心翼翼地說，按著自己的後頸「這是 V 特意為你做出來的互動式電影。」

陸言腳步停了下來，回頭看了他一眼，「所以呢？」

「你喜歡恐怖片，他喜歡你喜歡的東西，我覺得他會想要你好好玩下去。」

陸言張著嘴頓了頓，左手下意識觸碰被他放在胸前口袋的筆記本，之後猛地拍了下自己的額頭，「啪」的一聲，用力得像是在扇自己巴掌。

尚北辰愣愣地看著他。

「是我鑽牛角尖了。」陸言露出一絲笑容，對埃琳和阿克賽爾點點頭，「剛剛很對不起，如晨星所說的，也許先跟著劇情走才是正確的作法。我們回去吧。如果我沒記錯，第一夜的危機是『莫非定律』，雖然照劇情來說要死也是大衛先死，但我們還是小心點比較好。」

莫非定律並非真正的科學準則，而是一種確認偏誤，由於人更容易注意到負面的結果，導致任何可能出錯的環節都會出錯的認知。在《第七夜》中，莫非定律卻是作為真正無法抵抗的力量存在，在危機降臨之後，任何一點小失誤或是意外都可能導致死亡，只有不受莫非定律影響的空間是真正安全的。

「要救他嗎？」尚北辰問。

陸言聳聳肩，「可以試試。」

他們回到原先的樓層，在其他教室內找到了與第一夜有關的線索與道具：其中一間教室重複撥放著的電影，和一枚經過特殊加工，永遠都會人頭面朝上的硬幣。他們在走廊遇到了主角和配角三人，電影中出現過的灌鉛作弊骰子在主角亞當手上，他們還另外找到了一個沙漏和一支手錶。

「真巧。」亞當說：「有什麼收穫嗎？」

陸言轉過頭，視線透過教室看向窗外，外頭天色已經幾乎完全暗下來了，「你們找到的手錶顯示幾點？我們的錶都停了，手機也沒有電。」

「六點五十三分。」

「太陽應該會在七點完全下山。」陸言說，把一個光碟片遞給亞當，「剛剛有間教室在播這部電影。」

「《絕命終結站》，這是在暗示我們今晚可能遇到的危險？」

這個電影系列到了現代已經沒什麼名氣，尚北辰也只是隱約對他小時候看過的翻拍版本有微薄的印象，現在想起來，整個系列故事的梗概確實就是莫非定律的體現。

「這又有什麼用？」亞當指尖捏著紅色的骰子，在掌心拋擲了幾次。

「也許和機率有關。」伊莉絲在他又一次拋擲時像是鷹隼一般取走骰子，在手中掂了掂重量，「骰子灌了鉛，原本六分之一的機率成為百分之百，就像是電影中『霉運』降臨的機率。」

「莫非定律。」埃琳順勢提出，「會出錯的事情總會出錯。」

亞當皺起眉頭，「這是要怎麼規避？如果──」

天色在七點整準時完全暗了下來，外頭的轟隆聲打斷他的話，突然降下的大雨打在窗戶上，發出「咚咚」的悶響。他們走進最初的教室，抬頭可以看到天空聚集起厚重的黑雲，銀藍色的閃電不定期劃破黑暗，伴隨著延遲僅有一秒左右的響雷。

「太近了。」亞當喃喃自語著，「閃電的來源離這裡不到一英里，要是──」

「退開！」陸言突然大喝，同時間阿克賽爾早就一手拉著埃琳的手臂，一手抓著尚北辰的袖口，把兩個人拉離窗邊。

雷光一閃打在靠外的窗框上，玻璃隨著強烈的震動應聲碎裂，四散的碎片劃傷了來不及拉開足夠距離的亞當和大衛，之後被風吹得幾乎平行的雨水迎頭澆下。亞當連忙起身，拉著大衛往教室的另一端閃躲，同時又一道雷光砸在另一片窗戶上，靠窗的桌椅全都被浸溼。

「閃電不會連續擊中同樣的地方兩次。」阿克賽爾突然出聲，「只是雨有點大，我們先退出去，找個窗戶沒壞的教室待著就好。」

尚北辰疑惑地看著阿克賽爾，如果他記得沒錯，閃電應該更有可能擊中同樣的地點才是。

阿克賽爾對他眨了下單邊的眼睛，之後拉著他和埃琳退到教室外的走廊。外頭的雷聲漸漸平息下來，只是大雨依舊。

「走吧。」陸言說，脫下身上的外套讓大衛壓著上臂的傷口，亞當則是直接扯開一邊的袖子止血，兩個人都只是皮肉傷。陸言把剛才找到的硬幣交給尚北辰，讓他在一路上偷偷拋硬幣檢查，最後找到了一間讓本該每次都人頭朝上的硬幣字朝上的教室。

尚北辰對他打了個手勢，陸言領著所有人走進門。

「實驗室。」伊莉絲若有所思地看著陸言，「你確定這裡會比較安全？」

陸言拉了張椅子坐下，「實驗室通常防火跟各種安全設備都會比其他教室齊全，而且他們需要處理傷口吧，這裡有自來水可以用。」

他很顯然是在隨口編造，但現在他們還沒有辦法說出第一夜真正的存活方法，引起主角群的懷疑並不明智，目前還沒有足夠的證據能讓他們合理得出結論。

受傷的兩個人走到水龍頭邊清理傷口，伊莉絲走到陸言身邊搭話，尚北辰則是和阿克賽爾和埃琳窩在一起，在他們的遮擋下不時投擲硬幣，確保安全屋的效果依舊生效。亞當他們找到的沙漏便是用來提示安全時間的，在不同的安全屋沙子落下的速度也不同，但同樣的，交由主角自己得出這個結論會比貿然提出要好。

「剛剛你為什麼……？」尚北辰隱晦地比了下亞當的方向。

「看電影的時候你有沒有發現角色的意念也會對莫非定律造成影響？」阿克賽爾低聲說：「雖然沒有明確表示，但角色說出口的話如果是負面的，基本上百分之百會立刻成真，其他『意外』則是要醞釀一段時間才會接連發生，最終奪走人命。正面思考也會有一點減緩霉運的效果，不管是否符合現實的邏輯，像是被我們替代掉的男大學生就因為對自己盲目的自信，躲過了很多應該殺死他的意外。」

尚北辰想到對自己反應速度的男配角一次次與死神擦身而過的情節，恍然大悟地點點頭。

「也多虧你一邊害怕還能一邊看得那麼仔細。」埃琳說，嘴邊掛著揶揄的笑容。

尚北辰想了想，說：「在這個部分他還不是很怕，你哥好像比較害怕鬼怪或是類似鬼怪的的東西。」

「觀察很入微嘛。」埃琳點點頭，「只要是人或是科學可以解釋的事情，就算氣氛再緊張他都不會怕，但如果是超自然的東西，就算只是廉價特效做出的鬼臉，他都能看到一直尖叫。」

「我不會尖叫。」阿克賽爾反駁，「我那是戰鬥或逃跑反應的抒發。」

尚北辰無聲悶校，埃琳則是絲毫不留情面地指著自家兄長的鼻子大笑，惹得其他人都忍不住看向她。

「咳，不好意思。」埃琳清清喉嚨，「傷還好嗎？有沒有什麼發現？」

「不礙事。」亞當說，看了大衛一眼，「我們剛剛找到的沙漏突然開始漏沙子了，但我不確定這是什麼意思。」

「就先擺在大家都看得到的地方吧。」阿克賽爾提議，「這樣不管沙子漏完是否會有什麼事情發生，我們至少都能有點心理準備。」

亞當點點頭，把不到巴掌大的透明沙漏放在桌面上。

「我也有發現。」伊莉絲說：「這顆灌鉛的骰子本來應該只能投出六，但在這裡突然變成了一般的骰子，可以投擲出不同的點數。」

「妳確定原本只能投出六？」亞當問。

伊莉絲瞥了他一眼，「如果我連這都分辨不出來，我也不用混了。」

亞當挑起單邊的眉毛，最後還是沒有多問。

「說了這麼多廢話，到底有沒有人知道這是什麼鬼地方？」大衛靠著牆坐在地上，臉色有點蒼白，「我們該怎麼離開？」

陸言攤著手，「至少白天應該比晚上安全得多，等太陽出來，我們可以更安心地搜查。」

「安不安全又有什麼根據？就因為你找到了一本筆記本，上頭是這樣寫的？」大衛發出不屑的哼聲，「誰知道那本筆記本是哪來的？也許只是惡作劇，也許是有人刻意放在那裡誤導我們，也許筆記本根本就是你的，你就是把我們帶來這裡的元兇。」

陸言也不反駁，「隨你怎麼想，你想出去就出去，沒有人攔你。」

大衛瞪了他一眼，抬手比了個中指。

亞當揉揉眉心，「好了，現在吵這個沒有意義，不管筆記本是誰的，為了安全還是小心為上。」

短暫爭吵過後的氣氛有點僵，他們再度分成原先的小團體，個別佔據實驗室的兩邊。陸言大刺刺地盤腿在地板上坐下，壓低聲音問道：「目前還沒有注意到記憶相關的線索。」

尚北辰點點頭，「我覺得可能是在第二或第三夜會出現觸發點。」

陸言撐著下巴看著他，「為什麼？」

「戲院一次最多只能租四個小時。」尚北辰說：「這種電影通常一個小時過後會有一次時間跳轉的機會，假設觸發機關之後的後續加上記憶本身需要一個小時的時間，我們不大可能在電影世界中待超過三個夜晚。」

陸言沉吟了聲，「有沒有可能要我們跳轉到正確的時間點？」

尚北辰思考了會，「沒有線索，這樣太困難了，不大像是 V 會做的事，而且第三夜感覺比較有可能出現信裡面提到的情境。」

「牽手？」陸言提出。

「還有信任。」尚北辰說：「把傷害自己的武器交給對方。」

陸言頓了頓，「有點道理。」

現在他們也只能猜測，等時機到了，尚北辰相信 V 設計的機關會出現在他們眼前，畢竟這是他留給陸言的禮物，到時候一定會有陸言能夠輕易注意到的線索。

「沙子漏完了。」亞當突然開口，「伊莉絲？」

「骰子也恢復了。」她立刻答道，在桌面上拋擲了幾次紅骰子，「都是六點。」

尚北辰也偷偷丟了幾次硬幣，全部都是人頭。安全屋已經失效。

「我們該走了。」陸言站起身，拍拍褲子，「找下一個安全的地方。」

大衛輕哼，「我就沒看到什麼威脅，難不成這實驗室還能突然爆炸嗎──」

陸言立刻把尚北辰推向門口，阿克賽爾也同時反應過來，護著埃琳出門之後對著三位 NPC 大喊：「快出來！」

最後一個字隱沒在震耳欲聾的爆炸聲中，尚北辰下意識摀住耳朵撇開頭，隱約可以聽見大衛慘烈的痛叫。第一波爆炸結束之後他回頭查看，炸開的正好就是大衛腳邊的櫃子。身材壯實的男人躺在地上，抱著自己的腿嚎叫，火舌沿著爆炸時灑在地上的化學液體蔓延。尚北辰下意識想要進門幫忙，但被陸言一把擋住。

「好了，逞英雄的一個就夠了。」他挑起眉。

伊莉絲也已經早早逃出門，但大衛看上去已經失去了自己走動的能力，亞當吃力地把他拉起來，拖著他穿過被爆炸的衝擊震倒的鐵櫃。阿克賽爾則是一把把兩個人扯出實驗室，之後立刻關上門。

「這他媽的實驗室怎麼回事？還能說爆炸就爆炸的？誰收拾的？安全措施又在哪？」

「好了，你先別說話。」亞當直接出手摀住大衛的嘴巴，「你們先去找下個安全的地方，我們隨後跟上。」

尚北辰和陸言對看了一眼，之後陸言從他手中接過硬幣，跟著伊莉絲一起去尋找安全屋。

一路上他們遇到意外的頻率明顯提高了許多，牆邊的置物櫃會突然倒下，頭上的日光燈會突然炸開，就連走在路上只要腳步一不注意都可能絆倒，差點被落在地上的圖釘扎到眼睛。如果真被扎到，後續大概又有一連串的危險會緊隨其後。

隨著時間愈晚，第一夜的危機也愈強。等陸言和伊莉絲找到新的落腳處，阿克賽爾和亞當都掛了彩，前者是為了替尚北辰和埃琳擋住碎裂的燈管而受傷，後者是為了避免大衛瞎眼而拉了他一把，結果反倒一腳踩在圖釘上。

「這裡！」伊莉絲站在一間辦公室的門口對他們招手，「快過來！」

他們狼狽地走進辦公室，陸言手上拿著急救箱迎接他們，先是確認了尚北辰沒有受傷，之後替傷勢最嚴重的大衛包紮。尚北辰看了看個人面板上的時間，差不多要過了一個小時，之後 AI 應該會自動認定他們能和 NPC 一起順利度過這個夜晚，讓他們跳轉到下一個劇情點。

「他們約會看什麼恐怖片呢？」阿克賽爾低聲抱怨，「看個愛情喜劇不好嗎？」

尚北辰忍住笑，拉了下阿克賽爾的袖口，「你痛覺感知關掉了嗎？」

他搖搖頭，「之前有一次我不是直接內出血死了嗎？之後我都會開個百分之三十。」

那次尚北辰和阿克賽爾看的依舊是愛情片，尚北辰也正常發揮，把劇情往犯罪懸疑的方向歪，結果阿克賽爾受了傷卻沒發現，等尚北辰終於注意到不對，阿克賽爾已經直接死出了電影。

「之後別替我擋著。」尚北辰抿著唇說，「我痛覺完全關掉了。」

「那你是要我也別護著埃琳？」

尚北辰皺起眉，「她是你妹妹。」

「你是我朋友啊。」阿克賽爾理所當然地說：「我可以保護她，怎麼就不能保護你？」

尚北辰被堵得無話可說，又用頭撞了他的肩膀一下。

「開心也這樣，不開心也這樣。」阿克賽爾語氣滿是笑意，「好了，別想這麼多，你看我家親妹妹，完全沒有要關心我的意思。」

埃琳此刻繞著伊莉絲走，隱約可以聽到她是在問伊莉絲在賭場的經驗，還瞎編出了一段欠債被迫在賭場贖回自由的故事。尚北辰也不知道這位 AI 控制的 NPC 相不相信她的話，雖然觀眾總有優待，但這套說詞還是有點太牽強。

「她每次都可以玩得很開心。」尚北辰說，想到過去在直播中看見的埃琳。

阿克賽爾拍拍他的頭，「少根筋的人總是過得比較快樂……啊，來了。」

周遭突然安靜下來，NPC 的動作靜止，電影中時間的流動也暫時停下，只有他們四名觀眾能夠繼續動作。

「啊，我還沒問到她是怎麼跟莊家聯手騙錢的。」埃琳語帶失望地說。

阿克賽爾嘆口氣，「哪天妳進了真的監獄我可不理妳。」

眼前出現一道光幕，上頭寫著系統的提示：

「面對突如其來的危機，主角亞當與其同伴得出了第一夜的規則『莫非定律』，並找到關鍵道具『人頭面硬幣』與『灌鉛骰子』，一行人將安全度過這個夜晚，並在白天時約定分成三組輪流休息、把風與探索學校，面對接下來的危機。

是否要跳轉到下一個劇情點？決議採多數決，若兩兩打平，將給予五分鐘討論時間，之後重新投票。」

尚北辰用眼神徵詢大家的意見，之後四人一同選擇了「是」。


	9. 你是我的近鄉情怯：第七夜（下）

  
第二夜的危機是橡膠手錯覺，在將自己的手遮擋住的狀態下，若同時用筆刷刷過受試者自己的手，以及實驗用的假手，受試者會對外物產生身體歸屬感，在假手被刺時感到疼痛。在電影中則是每位倖存者都有一具與之共感的娃娃，不管娃娃發生了什麼事情都會反映在本人身上，想要存活下去，就必須在共感遍及全身之前找到娃娃親自摧毀掉。

「這不就是巫毒嗎？」阿克賽爾在和尚北辰看電影時吐槽，「跟橡膠手錯覺只沾了一點邊吧。」

在主角全體都意識到危機的真實性之後事情要單純許多，第二夜的線索也相對容易解讀，雖然搜索娃娃有點運氣的成分，但至少在搜索過程中他們並沒有太大的危險，只是需要忍受不定期的疼痛和觸覺騷擾。前者尚北辰因為系統設定而不受影響，後者卻讓他有點困擾，雖然想要連觸覺也關了，但蜂巢並未允許使用者調低痛覺以外五感的敏感度。

「還好嗎？」尚北辰有點擔心阿克賽爾，但對方連眉頭也沒皺一下。要不是知道電影進行中無法更改設定，他都要以為阿克賽爾跟他們一樣都把痛覺關掉了。

「沒事。」阿克賽爾說：「你呢？」

尚北辰愣了愣，沒有想到阿克賽爾會發現他的不適。

「他就是母雞心態。」埃琳湊過來說：「一點不舒服都瞞不過他。」

「什麼母雞，妳這是刻板印象。」

「這叫符合現實。」埃琳反駁，「你什麼時候見過公雞孵蛋了？不然說你是公海馬怎麼樣？」

尚北辰忍不住悶笑。

娃娃的位置與電影中並不同，不過從共感獲得的線索來推論，找起來並不困難。由於沒有疼痛的干擾，他們分頭搜索不久之後就找到了自己的娃娃，各自親手毀去。主角他們就不同了，尚北辰他們回頭會合時，只有伊莉絲已經處理掉自己的娃娃，亞當則是再度拖著因為舊傷加上共感疼痛而不良於行的大衛。

「我來幫他吧。」阿克賽爾主動說，把大衛的手臂拉到自己肩上，「你去找你的東西。」

亞當點頭表示感激，很快就從他們視線中消失，伊莉絲也跟了上去。

大衛不愧是原本應當在第一夜犧牲的配角，比起其他兩位 NPC 都要衝動易怒，心智也不夠堅定。就連阿克賽爾這樣脾氣好耐心足的人也被激得暴躁起來，埃琳在和大衛吵了一架之後決定眼不見為淨，四處瞎找起記憶的線索，陸言則是維持著一貫對 NPC 的冷漠。

結果唯一能心平氣和跟大衛說話的就剩下尚北辰。

「厄運的降臨不需要什麼道理，我們就是一群倒楣蛋，在錯誤的時間出現在錯誤的地點。」

「你不相信事出必有因？」

大衛嗤笑，「難不成你覺得自己應該受這個折磨？像你這樣的小鬼能做什麼壞事？」

他其實也不知道自己為什麼要和大衛聊天，但他一向覺得和 NPC 說話比和現實中的人說話要容易，也不是第一次和電影中的人物深入對談。有時候他看電影就像是在試圖尋回自己對情緒的感知能力，雖然他自己並不害怕，卻能夠為了電影中的角色而緊張。

終於找到大衛的娃娃時他已經全身脫力，整個人的體重都壓在阿克賽爾身上。尚北辰原本要幫他把娃娃送到他手中，但光是把娃娃從櫃子底下拿出來的過程都讓大衛痛叫到聲音沙啞。

「接下來要由你毀掉娃娃。」尚北辰說，幫忙把大衛扶到櫃子旁。

大衛顫抖著拿起娃娃，卻在收緊手的瞬間慘叫一聲。

「我他媽──你們騙我的？」

尚北辰被他推得失去平衡，跌坐在地上，雖然不會痛，但突如其來的轉折讓他一時反應不過來。大衛甩開阿克賽爾，小心翼翼地把娃娃捧在懷裡，用警惕的眼神看著他們。

尚北辰心頭湧上不好的預感，「我們沒必要騙你。」

「毀了娃娃就能解決危機？」大衛怒視著他說：「我光是碰一下就痛得受不了，我怎麼知道如果把娃娃的頭折了，我的脖子不會跟著斷掉？或是直接痛死？你們有什麼證據證明自己說的是真話？」

尚北辰啞然，不知道該怎麼反駁，他們的娃娃在折斷之後就直接分解消失了，現在也拿不出來證明自己。

「伊莉絲不也處理掉自己的娃娃了？」阿克賽爾開口，「難道你覺得她也在騙人？」

「那女人狡猾得很，誰知道她是不是動了什麼手腳？」大衛全身都是冷汗，頭髮貼在前額，身上穿的襯衫處處是暗色的汗漬。太慢了，尚北辰想，是他們太晚找到他的娃娃了。

「我們自己碰娃娃時沒有感覺到痛。」埃琳涼涼地說：「你這是腦子痛壞了。」

「錯覺？我看你們就是恨不得弄死我──」

「吵死了，這麼不乾不脆的。」陸言大步走向大衛，一腳踩在他娃娃的腿上，讓大衛大叫出聲，「感覺出差別了沒？你自己碰的時候會痛純粹是剛剛痛太久的錯覺。」他看向外頭的天色，「我不知道現在幾點了，但你最好在來不及之前動手，現在就毀了娃娃，不然我不介意直接踩斷你的脖子。」

尚北辰愣愣地看著他，突然就想到了席涅克曾經形容陸言為「混世魔王」，當時他還有點難以想像一貫安靜沉穩的陸言怎麼搭得上這樣的形容，沒有想到今天就看到了他如此不同的一面。

「你這位朋友是不是有點反社會？」阿克賽爾湊到他耳邊低語。

陸言回過頭看了他一眼，哼笑了聲，「我聽到了。」

在陸言的威脅下，大衛終於狠下心，一把折斷娃娃的脖子，雙眼因為恐懼而僅僅閉著，等了好半晌確認危機解除才睜開眼睛，之後惡狠狠地瞪了陸言一眼。

陸言滿不在乎地轉身退回門口，指著外頭說：「我去看看他們的情況，你們誰想幫忙扛人的自己來，我不奉陪。」

看著陸言大步離開，埃琳噗哧笑出聲。

「這下我有點喜歡他了。」

*

到了第三個晚上，潛藏的危機終於帶走了第一個受害者。

攻擊來的突然，他們還來不及編造出適當的線索，負責為他們把風的埃琳便喊了聲：「閉眼！」知情的尚北辰、陸言和阿克賽爾立刻照做，亞當和伊莉絲也下意識聽從指示，然而大衛發出一聲慘叫，隨即戛然而止，只能聽見像是喉頭發出的濕潤聲響。尚北辰等著空氣中的壓力消失才睜開眼睛，大衛的屍體癱倒在地上，沒有明顯外傷，但瞪大的眼睛像是他已經死去許久一樣，變成混濁的灰色，眼白也微微泛黃。

「死了。」亞當蹲在大衛身邊說，抬頭看向他們，臉上掛著十足戒備的表情，「你們有所隱瞞。」

他站起身，重心微微壓低，像是隨時準備面對肢體衝突，「剛才那是什麼？」

尚北辰和其他三個人對看了一眼，最後由阿克賽爾開口解釋。

這一夜的危機是薛丁格的貓，不過會殺人的不是貓，而是看不見形體的怪物。怪物有兩種型態，睜著眼睛的人看不見它，觀察卻會讓怪物擁有能夠殺人的實體；閉著眼睛的人能夠感受到怪物，同時怪物對閉眼的人來說也不存在，因此傷不到人。要殺死怪物就要找到裝著怪物本體的「箱子」，打開之後讓怪物真正死亡。為了躲避危險同時尋找目標，最好的做法就是兩個以上的人一組，由睜著眼睛的人領路搜索，閉著眼睛的人充當警報器，在感受到怪物的接近時提醒夥伴閉上眼睛。

「你們一直都知道真相。」伊莉絲瞇起眼睛：「從第一天晚上開始你們尋找線索的速度就一直快得不尋常，而且面對攸關生死的威脅，你們一點也不感到緊張。」

其實從這個晚上開始阿克賽爾應該就會開始害怕了，但尚北辰總不能這麼回答他們。

「你們到底是什麼人？」亞當質問，「為什麼會知道這麼多？」

「是我。」陸言開口，「我一開始就知道真相，他們是我選擇的隊友。」

亞當上前一把扯住陸言的領口，「你這是什麼意思？」

陸言用眼神制止他們上前幫忙，之後捏住亞當的手腕，力道大得足以逼迫他放手，「字面上的意思，我已經是第二次經歷這一切，我知道自己將面臨什麼危險，又該怎麼活下去。」

「比起衝動又不控制的傢伙，」他指著大衛說，之後指向亞當，「愛逞英雄的傻子，」然後是伊莉絲，「跟過於精明的陰謀家，我更願意選擇聽話的棋子當夥伴。」

埃琳看起來很想讓他知道自己一點也不聽話，被阿克賽爾一把拉住。

「……第二次？」伊莉絲眉頭緊皺，「是你的第二次，還是我們所有人的第二次？」

陸言歪起嘴角，「妳還是一樣敏銳。」

「你是說──」

陸言搖搖頭，「我不能說得太多，也不能直接給你們答案，我可不想引起『它』的注意。你們只需要知道它才是我們共同的敵人就好，我回來也是為了解決掉它。」

他說得信誓旦旦，要不是尚北辰知道劇情，他都要相信陸言的話了。

「我不信任你。」亞當說：「如果你願意為了你的目的放任大衛去死，誰知道你還能做出什麼事情？」

「我不需要你們信任。」陸言聳聳肩，「好好活下去吧，最後存活的人愈多，勝算也就愈大。」

亞當和伊莉絲對視了一眼，兩個人看起來都對陸言的話保持著懷疑的態度，亞當再次檢查了大衛的屍體，和伊莉絲湊在一起，用只有他們兩人能夠聽見的聲音說了幾句話。

「我們兩個自己走。」亞當最後說：「我們可不希望在危險來臨的時候被推出去當炮灰，平安度過今晚之後再談吧，希望你們提供的資訊是正確的。」

陸言攤攤手，對他們做了個請便的手勢。

男女主角頭也不回地離開。埃琳在他們走遠之後「嘖嘖」兩聲，轉過頭看向陸言。

「真沒想到。」她說：「我們之中還有個奧斯卡得主。」

陸言垂著眼哼笑，「接下來怎麼走？」

知道規則的他們並不會面對太多危險，最終他們決定分頭搜索。原本尚北辰是打算自己和陸言一組，畢竟陸言和阿克賽爾跟埃琳都不熟，但埃琳主動提出要跟陸言一路，說是想多了解這個表裡不一的男人，之後便推著他離開，讓尚北辰糾結了好半晌自己是否要勸埃琳別隨意招惹陸言，畢竟陸言似乎只喜歡男人。

阿克賽爾聽到時笑得像是哮喘發作了一樣。

他們一邊尋找怪物的箱子，一邊也留意著是否有記憶的線索，尚北辰還是覺得記憶的機關應該會出現在他們不會遺漏的地方，但仔細點觀察總不會錯。

「還好嗎？」

「啊？嗯，沒事。」

阿克賽爾抓著他衣角的手明顯在顫抖，但尚北辰沒有揭穿他。原本他們說好由阿克賽爾來當領路人，不過睜著眼睛卻看不見危險似乎比閉著眼睛讓他人領路要更讓阿克賽爾害怕，所以沒過多久他們就交換了角色。

怕阿克賽爾會絆到或撞到東西，尚北辰走路速度並不快，遇到階梯或段差時也會先出聲提醒。這樣領著一個只能依靠你看路的人感覺有點奇妙，就像是他們成了一體一樣，步伐不知不覺同步，連呼吸節奏都漸漸重合。

「閉眼！」阿克賽爾突然扯了下他的衣角，聲音有點顫抖。

尚北辰立即閉上眼睛，周遭的氣溫似乎降了幾度，怪物帶來的壓力施加在眼皮上，緩慢地由左至右移，壓迫著他的眼球，雖然並不痛，脆弱的部位處於這樣的威脅下還是讓人無法放鬆下來。

從阿克賽爾口中冒出的一連串髒話讓尚北辰忍俊不禁，驅散了他胸口的壓力。他輕輕撞了下阿克賽爾的肩膀，作為無聲的支持。

等漫長的折磨終於結束，尚北辰睜開眼，對上表情依舊緊繃的阿克賽爾。他的嘴唇崩成一條下彎的線，雙眼緊閉，眉頭也擠出一道道皺褶，跟平時總是帶著笑的樣子很不一同。尚北辰猶豫了幾秒，把手放在阿克賽爾肩上輕輕捏了一下，動作快得像是被燙到了一樣。

阿克賽爾眨眨眼，露出驚訝的神情，立刻再度閉上眼睛。

「謝謝。」他清清喉嚨，「那個，我就是有一點點怕，就一點點。」

尚北辰彎彎唇，「嗯」了聲。

他們搜索過整個樓層，但沒有什麼發現，期間又遇上了幾次怪物來襲，他們都閉著眼睛平安度過，但感受到的壓力愈來愈強，阿克賽爾也愈來愈緊張，如果這是在現實世界，尚北辰的衣服大概早就被扯壞了。

猶豫了一會，尚北辰把阿克賽爾的手拉到自己的肩上。

「北辰？」

「上樓吧？」尚北辰說，沒有回答阿克賽爾隱含在語氣中的問題，「這層樓都看過了。」

阿克賽爾搭在他身上的手挪動了下，抵著他骨頭突出的地方，「好。」

四樓主要是藝文課用的教室，尚北辰可以從窗戶看到裡頭素描用的石膏像，還有畫架上未完成的半成品。一張張畫用色都十分鮮豔大膽，描繪的是再普通不過的人像，尚北辰走動時可以感覺到畫中人一直觀察著他。他好像在哪讀過這樣的現象，只要畫中的人視線朝著正前方，就會讓觀者產生被看著的錯覺。這樣想起來他要感到害怕都很困難，鎮靜地領著阿克賽爾走進教室，觀察其中一幅肖像畫。

亮黃色和紅色繪製成的皮膚與暗色的雙眼形成強烈的對比，尚北辰自認對藝術沒有鑑賞能力，但依舊從這幅畫中感覺到了一絲神經質。

「畫像的眼睛……」尚北辰歪頭看得更仔細了點，「唔，這好像不是顏料。」

他湊上前，聞到些許鐵鏽味，看來又是個用血當顏料的老梗了。感覺跟劇情沒什麼關係，他也就沒有告訴阿克賽爾，雖然他覺得阿克賽爾能猜得到他沒說完的話。

「閉眼。」阿克賽爾捏了下他的肩膀。尚北辰立即閉上眼睛。

砰！砰！

阿克賽爾突然將他攬進懷裡，悶哼一聲，腳步也一頓。有什麼東西炸開了，尚北辰在阿克賽爾背上摸索，摸到了碎裂的木屑和鐵片，還有些許濕潤──是血。

鏗鏘！笨重的金屬落地的聲音，尚北辰壓抑住自己睜開眼睛的衝動，大腦一片混亂，被人抱著的陌生感覺讓他像是全身神經都燒了起來一樣，一時之間動彈不得。

「畫像的視線也是『觀察』！」阿克賽爾說，放開尚北辰，但右手仍舊搭在他身後護著他，「那東西現在可以碰到我們周遭的環境！」

眼睛不能睜開，他們只能瞎子帶著瞎子，跌跌撞撞地往教室外逃，有什麼東西追著他們的腳步聲──太沉也太笨重，不像是人，也許是石膏像？周遭的物品不斷炸開，雖然他們成功出了教室，環境的破壞卻沒有停止。閃躲間兩個人都迷失了方向，只能摸著牆逃跑。

「電影裡沒有這段吧？！」阿克賽爾的聲音因為恐懼而拔高，「這樣是叫我們怎麼逃？」

「可能……」尚北辰聽見斜後方傳來金屬的碰撞聲，還沒反應過來阿克賽爾又再度從背後抱住他。

這次的衝擊力讓他們都踉蹌了幾步，尚北辰難得因為著急而放大聲量，衝著阿克賽爾說：「你別幫我擋了！」

「嘶──沒辦法，我母雞心態改不過來。你剛剛要說可能什麼？難不成是覺得我們都被劇透了，怕我們太無聊？」

尚北辰拉住阿克賽爾的手腕，「也許是記憶的提示，逼我們──」

玻璃破碎的聲音，尚北辰和阿克賽爾同時試圖替對方擋災，結果兩個人跌成一團，倒在地上滾了幾圈，身下突然一空。

失重感讓尚北辰心臟彷彿跳到了喉頭，風壓將他們身上的衣服吹得颯颯作響，他緊閉著嘴，另一手也抓住了阿克賽爾的手，總算阻止了自己不受控制的打轉。

「我們這都掉多久了。」阿克賽爾大喊著，聲音因為被氣流吹散而顯得破碎，「這是要掉到哪去？地心嗎？」

尚北辰開口要說話，但又意識到自己得大吼才能讓阿克賽爾聽見，猶豫的幾秒間他們就突然觸了地，落在柔軟的椅子上。

摸到塑膠的扶手和杯架，他似乎知道他們人到哪裡了。

「唷，進展不錯嘛，手都牽上了。」

是埃琳的聲音。

尚北辰睜開眼睛，對上她燦爛的笑容，還有身旁的陸言挑起的眉毛。他後知後覺地意識到自己還抓著阿克賽爾的手，連忙把手抽回來。原本還想問埃琳和陸言看起來怎麼一點也不狼狽，才發現他和阿克賽爾身上也沒了任何傷口，衣服也一塵不染。

眼前是巨大的螢幕，還有階梯般配置的一排排座位，他和阿克賽爾就坐在影廳的正中央。

「這是現實中的安古戲院？」尚北辰問。

陸言點點頭，「不過不叫安古，叫梅里葉。」

「《月球之旅》的那個梅里葉？」阿克賽爾插話。陸言眉毛一挑，似乎有點訝異他會知道這樣久遠之前的電影人，點點頭之後拉回正題。他和埃琳也是剛剛才來到這裡，不同於尚北辰與阿克賽爾的經歷，他們兩個並不是在被追逐的過程中莫名其妙掉出電影的，而是在搜索中發現閉上眼睛才能通過的路徑，最後到達一處死路，找到看不見的洞口跳下。

「我觀察力真的不錯。」埃琳得意地自誇，「可惜這位先生不願意配合我演出『你跳我就跳』的戲碼，之前演得這麼開心，怎麼就突然有了偶像包袱呢？」

陸言瞥了她一眼，「因為沒必要。」

埃琳對他做了個鬼臉。

尚北辰按著脖子，有點不好意思，看來他和阿克賽爾會被追著跑，大概是因為系統擔心他們找不到正確的路。

「走吧。」陸言說：「應該很快就能觸發記憶了。」

一打開影廳大門看見的不是他們預期中的廊道，而是一片漆黑，遠處可以看見戲院的大門，門縫洩漏出一絲光線，卻絲毫沒有照亮兩道門之間的虛空。尚北辰伸出一隻腳，小心翼翼地往下踩，結果直接踩空。

陸言皺起眉頭，搭著影廳的門框傾身往下看，之後隨手扯下袖口的扣子往下丟，泛著銀光的扣子不斷下落，最後無聲無息地消失。

「牽手」、「跳躍」、「放手一搏」，尚北辰又在腦中順了一遍信中的文字，小心翼翼地湊到地面邊緣，回頭看向陸言，再看向阿克賽爾，經過幾番猶豫，他伸手拉了下阿克賽爾的袖口。

「那個，」他吞吞吐吐地說：「手。」

阿克賽爾愣愣地看著他，過了好一會才意識到他的意思，臉頰突然泛起紅暈，惹得尚北辰的皮膚也開始發燙。指尖相碰的時候尚北辰下意識瑟縮了下，不習慣另一個人皮膚的觸感，阿克賽爾沒說什麼，只是手掌上翻，無聲等著尚北辰把自己的手搭上去。

尚北辰深吸了口氣，輕輕握住阿克賽爾的手。

他還來不及細細體會自己矛盾的情緒，厚重的轟隆聲就把他的注意力引到影廳之外的空間，形狀不規則的石板緩緩升起，直到與影廳的地板處於同樣的水平面，兩者隔著大概半步的距離。

尚北辰伸出腳測試了一下，是固定的。

「不牽手能踩上去嗎？」埃琳好奇地問，同樣伸出腳測試，「哦，也沒問題，看來只要有兩個人牽著手就好了。」

「啊，」尚北辰對著埃琳說：「那妳跟妳哥……？」

埃琳搖頭的動作急切得有點不尋常，「不不不，我小二之後就沒跟阿克拉過手，實在太尷尬了。」

注意到尚北辰看過去的視線，陸言嘴角微揚，「你們現在不就牽著手嗎？只是一小段路而已。」

「不舒服的話沒關係。」阿克賽爾開口，語氣很和緩，「我可以跟埃琳走，你別管她說的話。」

「喂！我這是為了──」

「老妹，我手上可是有很多妳的把柄。」

尚北辰靜靜看著他們握在一起的手，因為沒有特別調整，在蜂巢上他們的手除了和身高連動的大小之外並沒有不同，看不到生活在他們皮膚上留下的痕跡，尚北辰的手上就少了他做菜不小心留下的燙傷，還有長期握筷子太過用力、稍微突起的中指指節。

他還是不大習慣皮膚的接觸，但要說不舒服倒也不至於，阿克賽爾牽他牽得很小心，只要尚北辰手一鬆，他們之間的接觸就會斷開。

「不會。」他小聲說：「走吧？」

阿克賽爾回以微笑。

他們牽著手踏上第一塊石板，下一塊就立即從底下的黑暗中升起。一塊接著一塊，他們慢慢朝著戲院的門口前進，尚北辰注意到石板之間的距離逐漸在加大，直到他們無法直接跨步通過。阿克賽爾和他說好倒數三秒一起跳過去，一開始他們腳步還有點不穩，習慣彼此的動作之後漸漸能穩穩地在跳躍後落地。到最後尚北辰幾乎都要忘了他們牽著手這件事情，專注於以同樣的步調和阿克賽爾一起跨步、起跳、落地。

最後一塊石板距離只開了一條縫隙的門有點遠，就算尚北辰自己一個人都不一定能助跑跳過去。

Take a leap of faith，尚北辰默念著，他們唯一要做的就是鼓起勇氣。

「三、二、一！」

離地的瞬間眼前的門朝外打開，尚北辰緊抓住阿克賽爾的手，原本凝滯的空氣突然流動起來，像是從高壓處往低壓處猛地一抽，他們因此被吸到大門的另一頭──也像是被戲院吐了出去──和之前離開電影時一樣跌成一團，後頭個別往外跳的埃琳和陸言也狼狽地摔在地上。

「哈哈哈！」

尚北辰起初還沒有意識到笑聲原來是他自己的，他按著自己的胸口，感覺到胸腔不熟悉的震動，虛假的空氣進入虛假的肺部，化為不同於現實卻再真實不過的笑聲。他摸了下自己的嘴角，臉部肌肉拉開了不同於往常的寬闊笑容，臉頰因為嘴角的上揚而被推高。

「這麼開心？」阿克賽爾問，臉上的表情只能用溫柔來形容。

尚北辰頓了下，再度因為笑容而牽動整張臉的肌肉，「嗯。」

他抓住阿克賽爾對他伸出的手，在他的幫助下站起身，可以看見不遠處街道邊熟悉的兩個人影。

「安。」撐著地面起身的陸言低聲說，像是在呼喚對方，也像是在嘆息。

記憶開始了。


	10. 你是我的近鄉情怯：曖昧

  
「要不要買點熱的東西喝？沒有想到今天晚上溫度會突然降這麼多，這天氣也太詭異了。」

街燈的黃光驅散了黑暗，身高相仿的兩個青年肩並著肩，黑髮的那個指著停靠在街邊販售點心與飲料的餐車，另一個順著他的視線看，點了點頭。

二十多歲的 V 比高中時要高了不少，只比這時的陸言矮個幾公分，但身材依舊有些瘦弱，即便身穿風衣也能看見骨頭突出的線條。現在的陸言老早就站在街燈邊，一動也不動地盯著眼前的人，尚北辰走到他身邊，阿克賽爾則是彎腰把還沒起身的埃琳拉了起來。

一靠近餐車就能聞到濃厚的咖啡香，V 指了指餐車立牌上寫著的特價組合，看向他身邊的陸言。

「我們分一份吧？要我來點嗎？」

V 安靜了幾秒，之後搖搖頭，用生硬的語氣對老闆說：「吉拿棒跟熱拿鐵。」頓了幾秒才加上「謝謝」，之後低頭吐了口長氣。陸言點了下他的肩膀，在他轉過頭時對他比了個大姆指，V 原本還未散去的緊張神情融化成帶著甜意的笑容。這是尚北辰第一次看見 V 這樣的表情，新聞中的 V 看起來總是很疲憊，信件房中的 V 則是一向沒有什麼表情，上一段記憶的他雖然看上去生動了許多，但也未曾展現出這樣明顯的情緒。

餐車前圍繞著許多從戲院出來的觀眾，他們一組組湊在一塊，其中有不少人和 V 跟陸言一樣剛看完《第七夜》，低聲談論著劇情。等待餐點的期間 V 也和陸言討論起觀影感想──大多時間是陸言在說話，V 偶爾回應幾句。

「你們的吉拿棒和熱拿鐵。」

「謝謝。」陸言說，把用蠟紙包著的吉拿棒遞給 V，喝了一口咖啡，結果被燙得發出一聲吃痛，鼻頭皺了起來，「我舌頭是不是紅了？」

正要替他檢查的 V 愣了一下，「一直都是紅的。」

陸言笑出聲，伸手弄亂 V 有點長的頭髮，之後在 V 無辜的視線之下摸摸鼻子，用手指將他的頭髮梳理整齊。

「最近課上得怎麼樣？」陸言問，和 V 你一口我一口地吃著吉拿棒，「那些人有沒有欺負你？」

V 搖搖頭。

陸言哼了聲，「他們只是屈服於你媽的淫威之下而已，要是又有人亂說你壞話記得告訴我，我幫你跟他們好好談談。」

V 一臉不苟同地盯著陸言，陸言微微側過頭，「唉，你別這樣看我，我知道啦，上次真的是特例。」

V 對著陸言伸出小指頭，他咧著嘴勾住，輕輕晃了晃。

他們對話的方式讓尚北辰有些怔愣，好多話沒有說出口，似乎也不用說出口，比起上一段記憶可以感覺到更深的默契與理解，光是眼神交會就足以讓他們理解對方。

「啊，明天要去討論團體報告好煩，真的不知道這些人花大錢來上大學到底是為了什麼，課沒在聽書也沒在看。」陸言把吃完點心剩下的垃圾丟在路邊的垃圾桶中，拍了下 V 的背，兩人沿著人行道並肩走著，「或者他們只有跟我一組的時候才這麼雷，不管怎樣都讓我寧願一個人一組。」

V 抬手捏了下陸言的手肘，陸言對他笑了笑，「沒事，我可以搞定，不過就是文本分析，我以前也不是沒有一個晚上掰出一萬字的報告過。」

「我幫你。」V 說。

「不用，這份報告還配不上你的腦袋。」注意到 V 有些不開心的表情，陸言捏了下他的耳朵，「有需要我會找你的。」

走路時他們一直維持著半個拳頭的距離，靠得很近，但並沒有碰觸到對方。像是說好了一樣，他們經常輪流盯著對方看，卻未曾同時轉過頭，一次又一次，不斷錯過對方的視線，錯過對方眼中彷若實質的渴望。陸言繼續有一搭沒一搭地抱怨著課堂上擾民的同學，V 則是不厭其煩地認真聽他抱怨，雖然他很少說話，但從臉上可以明顯看見他的專注。

「……他們想浪費學費是他們家的事。」陸言說：「但能不能不要浪費想上課的人的時間？要是再有下次──嗯？我們這是要去哪裡？」

他們停在一間店的門口，黑色的招牌用優雅的字體寫著 Dolce，透過自動門可以看見裡頭玻璃櫃中陳列的各色甜點與蛋糕。V 對陸言說了聲「等我一下」之後就匆匆走進了門，陸言愣愣地看著他的背影，雙頰突然紅了起來，臉上露出壓抑不住的笑容。

等待期間他的視線從未從店門移開，不斷踮起腳尖再放下，等待著屬於他的驚喜。

V 走出門的時候手上捧著一個比一般杯子蛋糕要大一點的巧克力蛋糕，上頭插著一根星星形狀的蠟燭，搖曳的燭火在他臉上撒下一片暖光。他緩慢地往陸言的方向走，步伐踩穩之後才踏出下一步，視線落在腳邊，全部的心神都專注於將蛋糕平安送到壽星面前。

「陸言。」他小聲地說：「生日快樂。」

陸言咧嘴笑了起來，伸出手幫忙 V 一起捧著蛋糕，「本來就計畫好的？」

V 點點頭，「許願吧。」

「你幫我許一個。」他說：「我想不到三個。」

「啊。」V 對上他的眼睛，「這樣可以嗎？」

「為什麼不可以？壽星最大。」陸言輕輕敲了下他的肩膀，「快點，蠟燭都要燒完了。」

「那，希望陸言以後遇到好一點的組員。」

陸言噗哧一笑，「哇，你還倒不如許願教授會讓我一個人一組，這樣還比較容易實現。」

V 努起嘴，「換你。」

陸言原本有點盛氣凌人的五官柔和起來，看著 V 的眼神十分專注，「希望我們家安安接下來一年也能過得開心。」

V 皺起鼻子，讓陸言樂得又笑了起來。

「最後一個願望──」

V 急忙打斷他，「不能說。」

「我只是想──」

「不行。」V 表情十分嚴肅，「說了就不會實現了。」

陸言無奈地看著他，「好好好，我不說，怎麼在這種時候就這麼迷信呢？」

他低垂著眼靜默了幾秒，之後吹熄了蠟燭。一瞬間他們的臉隱沒在夜色之中，店門的暖光和月色的銀白隱約描繪出他們的輪廓，V 抓住陸言的手腕，像是想說些什麼，但在陸言轉頭看他時閉上嘴，打消了念頭。

「安？」

V 放開手，沒有拉開和陸言的距離，卻像是蝸牛縮回殼裡那樣沉靜下來。

他們一人一半，三四口就解決了蛋糕，V 伸出舌頭舔去自己嘴上的奶油，沒有發現陸言被黏住了一般追著他舌尖跑的視線，打開包包認真地翻找出一個包裝起來的長方形盒子，伸手遞給陸言。

「禮物？」

V 點點頭，眼睛眨也不眨地看著陸言。

「這是……」陸言從盒子裡拿出一個深藍色的手環，在陸言戴上的時候輕易地順著他手的形狀調整寬度，之後貼合在他的手腕上。等亮起銀白色的數字時尚北辰才意識到那原來是手錶，陸言也訝異地「欸」了聲。

「純鈦，很薄不會悶著汗。」V 湊上前點了下錶面，「可以跟手機配對，還有──」他按下手錶旁的按鈕，手錶之上就照射出全像投影的介面，V 用手指寫了幾筆，立刻在顯示幕上化為文字。

「這是你家公司的新產品？」

V 點點頭又搖搖頭，「我用公司的東西改的。」

「唉，我們家小天才那麼厲害，我該怎麼辦才好？」他撞了下 V 的肩膀，「你最近就在忙這個？我還以為你交到新朋友就不想理我了。」

V 連忙搖頭，扯了下陸言的袖子。

「好好好，我開玩笑的。」陸言伸手環住他的肩膀，親暱地晃了晃，「謝謝你，安，我今天很開心。」

V 的臉上綻開笑容。

回學校的路上他們走得更近了，兩隻手不時會撞在一起，但只是一觸及離。V 的視線一直看向陸言的手，有好幾次他都試圖拉近距離，最後總是在差那麼一點的時候把手縮回來，一直到他們走到校門口都無法提起足夠的勇氣。

「怎麼這個表情？」陸言笑著對他說：「不想跟我分開？」

V 一臉懊惱地看著他，伸手像是想牽他的手，但最後只是拉住了他的衣角，小小聲說了：「晚安。」

陸言拍拍他的頭，目送他走進宿舍。進門之前 V 轉過頭，對陸言揮了揮手。

記憶並沒有結束在這裡，他們一路跟著 V 進了他住的四人房，每個人有自己的臥室，共用一個客廳和廚房。V 的臥室在其中十分容易認出來，牆邊的架上都是書本，書桌整理得整整齊齊，棉被疊成工整的四方形。其他三位室友都不在，V 走進房間，在床邊坐下，拿出手機對著螢幕嘆了口氣。

黑色的畫面中白色字體列出今晚的約會計畫，V 抿起唇，把手機放在一旁，一頭栽進枕頭裡。

「喜歡你。」他輕聲說：「我喜歡你。」

尚北辰身邊的陸言像是被無法抵抗的引力牽引一般跪在 V 身邊，伸手觸摸 V 頭髮，但指尖直接穿透了 V 的影像。有那麼一瞬間，尚北辰以為他會哭出來，但一眨眼，他就收起了臉上的情緒，爬到 V 的床上躺下，和看不見他的 V 對視著。

尚北辰掌心貼上自己的脖子，胸口有點悶。

「我喜歡你。」V 像是在練習對白那樣重複著同樣的話，「我喜歡你。」

陸言虛抱著他，沒有說話。

過了好半晌，V 打了個呵欠，抓住被單往身上一捲。

「晚安，阿言。」

記憶一瞬間崩解，他們回到了安古戲院的大廳，陸言從躺著自動回復成之前跪在地上的姿勢，手中攥著一張紙條，上頭寫著：對不起。拿著紙條的手顫抖了一下，即便是在蜂巢上也掩飾不住他的動搖。

尚北辰擔憂地喊了他一聲。

他搖搖頭，有點勉強地笑了笑。

「今天謝謝你──你們，早點休息吧，大家都累了。」

尚北辰再怎麼不敏銳都能聽出陸言是在轉移話題，但他知道現在並非問話的好時機，況且他們也的確經歷了可以說是驚心動魄的幾個小時。他和陸言道了晚安，在陸言下線之後和阿克賽爾跟埃琳說了謝謝。

「謝什麼，把我當外人啊？」阿克賽爾拍了下他的頭。

「親愛的哥哥，」埃琳插嘴，「你這是不是忘了誰的存在？」

「哦？妳還沒下線？」

埃琳對著阿克賽爾的肩膀揮出沒有攻擊力的拳頭，「信不信我現在就闖進你家拔掉你的網路線？」

「……誰家還用網路線？」

尚北辰抿起笑，扯了下他的衣角。

「咳，那我跟埃琳也下線了。」阿克賽爾拳頭湊到嘴邊清清喉嚨，「你呢？」

「我回信件房一下。」尚北辰說：「等等就休息。」

阿克賽爾點點頭，「別待太久了，現在提前跟你說聲晚安。」

他點開面板，在選擇下線之前對尚北辰伸出手，很慢、很慢地圈住他的手腕捏了一下，給他充分的時間躲開。

尚北辰沒有躲。

「下次見，北辰。」阿克賽爾笑彎了眼，「祝你今晚好夢。」

尚北辰摩娑著自己的手腕，「你也是。」

*

尚北辰不是第一次注意到信件之中的時間斷層，V 總是用追憶過往的口吻書寫，談到他們高中和大學前兩年的信最多，接著是他病逝之前的那段時間，中間有好幾年，他和陸言似乎完全沒有連絡，V 也鮮少提及那段時間的事情，像是一道太深太痛的傷痕，讓人不敢碰觸、不敢想起。想到剛才在記憶中看見兩個人親近的模樣，尚北辰就忍不住覺得悵然，甚至擔憂起自己是否應該看見下一段記憶。

從陸言剛剛的反應來看，尚北辰也不確定陸言是否會想要重溫那段過往。

「晨星。」

突然響起的聲音讓尚北辰整個人彈了起來，驚嚇地四處張望，才突然發現對他說話的是玻璃窗另一頭的 V。過去兩年從未開過口的身影坐在玻璃邊看著他，雙臂環抱著自己的膝蓋。

尚北辰緩緩走到他面前，「你、你是──」

「V」搖搖頭，「只是個小程式。」

尚北辰蹲了下來，和對方視線相對，他……穿著的外殼和 V 長得一模一樣，說話的語氣也和尚北辰所知的 V 很像。他想起陸言最近對人工智慧突如其來的興趣，有些懷疑大半時間都待在這個房間裡的陸言是否發現了什麼。

「你之前沒有說過話。」

「嗯。」

「那這次怎麼……？」

他沒有回答，而是默默點了下玻璃，上頭顯示出一段地址和電話，被他手一推送到尚北辰面前。尚北辰的個人面板顯示是否要接受聯絡人資訊的提示，他愣愣地看著「V」隔空替他點了同意，資訊被附加在他好友欄位中的安言之中。

「這是陸言的住址？」

「V」點點頭，「下段記憶，麻煩你照顧好他。」

說完他就回頭往自己房間裡的書桌走，尚北辰連忙出聲：「等等，你是不是──V 原本是要讓你跟陸言一起找他的記憶嗎？」

「不是。」他語氣認真地說：「他原本要自己陪陸言的，我只是保險。」他頓了頓，「這兩年來謝謝你。」

「……啊。」

尚北辰摀著自己有點發悶的胸口，看著「V」在書桌邊坐下，拿著一疊信紙翻閱。「小程式」，眼前的 AI 是這麼說的，但尚北辰不知道自己是否相信。目前市面上大多數 AI 都是弱人工智慧，僅能用以處理特定的問題，即便是電影中看似真實的 NPC，最終都是由單一一個敘事 AI 所操縱，核心功能只有一個：根據觀眾行動調整劇情，並非真的有獨立的思考能力。強人工智慧的創造有許多限制，在完善的倫理規範制定出來之前暫時只存在於實驗室之中，能編寫出真正強人工智慧的人也佔少數，基本上都在政府體系中做學術研究。

「你一直都『醒著』嗎？」

他知道自己的用詞並不準確，但他一時之間找不到更好的說法。

「V」看向他，搖搖頭，對他比了個二。

「你兩年前醒的？」

「V」點點頭。

「平常……我和陸言不在的時候，你都在做什麼？」

他似乎不是很能理解尚北辰為什麼會問這樣的問題，歪著頭看他，拿起桌面上的一疊信作為回應。

「你一直在看信？」

「嗯。」

尚北辰抿起唇，心中莫名有點疙瘩，忍不住想起眼前的「V」在陸言面前特別人性化的模樣。

「你可以出來嗎？」尚北辰問。

「現在還不行。」他回答，之後用困惑的眼神看向尚北辰，「你不開心。」

尚北辰愣了愣，指尖輕碰嘴角，感覺到自己下彎的唇線，然後是緊繃的臉部肌肉與皺起的眉頭。他確實不開心，但思緒太亂，他無法整理出自己情緒的源頭，也許是源自於 V，也許是源自於眼前的 AI，也許兩者皆有。

「你什麼時候可以出來？」

「不能說。」

尚北辰眉頭又皺得更緊了，「我以後可以找你聊天嗎？」

「V」點點頭，「但為什麼呢？」

尚北辰也不確定，可他知道自己想要這麼做。

「你真奇怪。」「V」說，臉上露出不明顯的笑容，「你平時下線的時間要到了，晚安。」

AI 並不需要睡眠，但尚北辰還是回了句「晚安」，抱著滿頭紊亂的思緒下了線。


	11. 你是我的近鄉情怯：陸言

  
晚安，阿言。

安從未親口這樣叫過他，平時不是喊他陸言就是 Ryan──至於是哪個端看他當時說的是英文還是中文。無論用什麼語言說話，陸言總是叫他安。安先生、瓦倫丁、V，其他人有很多稱呼他的方式，但直接叫他安的只有陸言一個，他一直覺得這個字和他親愛的朋友很合。他第一次喊出「安安」的時候，安羞窘得接下來半個小時都沒理他，之後從習慣到接受一直到嫌棄，陸言一方面是想逗他，另一方面也是想看看安會不會也想出個綽號回敬。

蘿拉曾經說她搞不懂他和安怎麼會成為朋友，他們的個性天差地別，興趣也截然不同。也許有些人一見就能感覺到和對方將會成為自己生命中重要的人，並非一見鍾情──或者該說見色起意──那樣突然襲來的吸引力，陸言只是一靠近安，就覺得自己的心靜了下來，像是他們的氣場恰好能夠扣合，讓他一次次主動靠近，幾乎可以說是死皮賴臉地讓自己成了他的朋友。

和他共度的年少是陸言這輩子最快樂無憂的一段時間，即便後來陸言為他帶來了傷害，他希望安也是這麼想的。

差一點，就差一點，他們也許就能在多年以後的重聚時解開心結，但也許是為了懲罰他的膽怯，他們最終沒有見到面。

陸言直到現在還會不時查看通訊紀錄中，安寄給他的最後一封訊息：晚安，阿言。他不知道安是不是感受到了即將到來的死亡，他看見時沒有想太多，只是因為安表達出的親近而開心，沒想到隔天一早，他就收到了安過世的消息。

「帥哥，今晚找伴嗎？」

「滾。」

昏暗的燈光之下，年輕的肉體彼此交纏著、相貼著、摩擦著，隨著音樂的重低音起舞。用舞蹈形容他們的動作並不適當，不如說他們是追逐著性愛之外帶來的高潮，皮膚帶著晶亮的汗水，呼吸著潮濕的空氣。還沒和安分開的時候陸言從未走進過這樣的地方，不是因為心裡排斥，只是因為他自覺其他人不值得他的時間，而這樣的閃光和噪音只會讓安不舒服；和安分開之後陸言也鮮少來到這樣的場合，酒精和皮肉的氣味讓他想起自己在剛受傷那陣子荒唐的舉措，讓他因為自己而感到作嘔。

指尖滑過他雙膝之下精巧的機械，從他裝上這一對義肢以來仿生科學經歷了長足的進展，人工肢體現在能夠如同真正的四肢那樣去感覺，外觀上也看不出不同的地方；陸言的義肢是安古公司做出來的第一組原型，雖然能夠根據斷肢傳來的神經訊號調整機械關節，讓他在經過練習之後能夠靈活運動，他的這雙腳並沒有任何感知的能力。

不過他從未想過要更換，而是不斷送修、不斷更換零件。有時候陸言懷疑如果不是因為安，如果在安……在那之後自己沒有成為安古的董事，也許他們根本不會花那個時間跟心力為他修理早已過了保固的產品。

他放不下，不管是這對義肢，手上的錶，還是從他們認識以來安送過的其他禮物，陸言總是選擇修補而非替換，像是在補償他們無法修復、現在也沒了機會修復的關係。他這輩子做過許多令他後悔的決定，每一個都和安有關，後悔自己傷了他、後悔自己沒有早點振作起來、後悔自己太過膽怯。

就算現在把自己喝死了又能怎樣？

「這位客人，等一下有人來接你嗎？」

陸言隔著手中的一杯威士忌看向酒保，年輕的男人臉上掛著禮貌性的擔憂，擔憂的是陸言還是陸言可能帶來的麻煩，這個他不知道，但更有可能是後者。

「我住附近。」他說，為自己又斟了一杯酒。

他只想安安靜靜一個人喝酒，但在這樣的酒吧中這似乎是幾乎不可能的任務。

「我看了你一整晚了。」

陸言按了按太陽穴，抬頭看著不請自來的女人，她看上去只有二十多歲，頭髮一邊剃得很短，眼尾拉出上翹的弧度。

他不是第一次覺得每間酒吧都應該分個區域給專門來喝悶酒的客人，或者他下次過來就該自己帶個告示牌，寫著請勿打擾。他曾經以為自己心情不好時的臭臉應該就足以驅趕來獵豔的人，但事實卻經常正好相反。他也不知道這世界上怎麼會有那麼多喜歡看人冷臉的受虐狂，又或者他們想追求粗暴的性，以為他是會將情緒轉換為身體上掠奪的人──他過去也許曾有過這樣的衝動，現在他卻沒有什麼能夠給那些人，也不想要他們。

「放心，我不是那種意思。」女人咧開嘴，指著陸言的腳，「我只是很少看到這種類型的義肢。」

她的語氣隨意，不像是大多數人那樣不敢提起他的身體狀況，擔心會冒犯到他。陸言瞇起眼，注意到女人的右手臂和左手臂粗細有些不同。

「看出來了？」她拉起衣袖，在他面前把右手臂摘了下來，「最近健身比較勤勞，我也該去調整一下這隻手臂了，但我還在考慮要不要換個類型。」她把義肢湊到鼻子前，露出嫌棄的表情，「噁，都是剛剛那個人身上的香水味，品味真差。」

陸言沒有回話。

女人一點也沒有因為陸言冷漠的態度而退卻，自顧自地說起自己的事。她叫莎曼沙，是個刺青師，幾年前因為意外而失去了右手，經過一段時間的復健與練習，最近才終於又重操舊業。當初她會選擇仿真手臂純粹是因為父母的關係，他們希望看見自己的女兒是「完整的」，但她自己覺得這樣有點可惜，既然有這個機會，為什麼不換個特別一點的手臂？

「像是把刺青針藏在手指裡面。」她說：「或是可以射出爬牆用的鉤索。」

陸言沒忍住自己短促的笑聲。

她倒是豁達，如果陸言失去雙腿時也能有同樣的心態，也許之後的事情就不會發生。不過他們的時代畢竟不同，在陸言受傷時即便市面上已經有不錯的義肢，卻無法像現在這樣取代真正肢體的功能，幻肢痛的問題也並未解決。

「話說回來，我好像沒見過你這樣的型號。」莎曼沙說：「怎麼說呢……有點蒸氣龐克的感覺？是哪個牌子的？」

「安古。」陸言終於開口，翹起一隻腳，看著人工腳踝隨著他的動作調整角度。他一直到開始復健時才知道這對義肢原來是安親自送到醫院的，終於清醒的他試圖聯絡安，卻怎麼樣也連絡不上，找到公司去時才知道他出了國，工作上的事情能夠連絡上他，私人的通訊他卻一概沒有回應，那時陸言甚至想過自己該如何打入安古的內部，就為了和安說到幾句話，但即便是公司職員也離安太過遙遠。

一直到幾年前他們才恢復了聯絡，陸言卻來不及和安見一面。

「喔？我也考慮過安古的義肢，你推薦嗎？」

陸言突然覺得有點好笑，白拿安古的錢這麼久，他也終於有幫自家產品打廣告的一天了。

「在和神經系統的連動上，安古是專家。」

「也是。」她摩娑著下巴，「我要的主要還是手指的靈敏度，改天去試試看實際產品。」

她站起身，拍了拍褲子，用手機叫出名片給陸言。

「我的店，如果你或是認識的人對刺青有興趣，歡迎來找我，看在我們有緣的份上給你打個七五折。」

陸言用手錶掃了她的名片，禮尚往來地出示自己的，「要裝安古的義肢可以說是我介紹的，會不會打折看他們。」

「安古股份有限公司──我靠！」

陸言在她能多說什麼之前起身離開。

離開酒吧之後他便回了家，他喝得不算太多──至少以他的標準來說是如此──路途中吹著夜晚的風，他的腦袋清醒了不少。

「對不起」，上段記憶中拿到的線索是這麼寫的，陸言一看就知道安指的是哪件事情，他已經很久沒有想起自己被攻擊的那個晚上，曾經讓他無法接受的傷殘，對現在的他來說一點也不重要。截肢就截肢了吧，自己之後的作為才是最讓他無法釋懷的一件事。

安想讓他看見什麼？

自怨自憐讓他看不清真相，酒精讓他以錯誤的方式發洩怒火。陸言並不害怕重溫被攻擊時的記憶，卻害怕從安的角度看當時的自己。

那幾年蘿拉能忍住不把他掐死真的是奇蹟。

走進家門時迎接他的是黑暗與寂靜，他之前在蘿拉的建議下養過一隻狗，但牠老死之後陸言就沒有想過要再養寵物。要說寂寞，也許他是寂寞的，但寂寞總比失去投注了感情的對象要容易應對。

他進浴室洗去一身的酒味，之後躺在床上，卸掉義肢，盯著腕上的手錶發呆。他一直都記得那一次的生日，那是安第一次主動約他出去，也是第一次給他這樣的驚喜。那時的他並沒有發現安對他的感情，畢竟他正忙著壓抑自己的衝動，怕自己一不小心把人嚇跑。如果那一天晚上他能鼓起勇氣告白，之後的發展會不會不同？安是否會陪著他把自己重新拼湊起來，他也能在安病發之後陪著他走到最後？

安總喜歡說自己膽小，但陸言在感情上也從不是個勇敢的人。

在床上躺了一陣子，他毫不意外地失眠了，腦中都是安的影子。就如同之前許多個夜晚，他戴上頭戴式裝置連上蜂巢，人直接出現在安的房間裡。玻璃另一頭的安盤腿坐在地上，看上去彷彿在等他上線。

陸言曾認為那不過是自己的錯覺，現在卻覺得也許不是如此。

「安。」

安沒有說話，只是靜靜看著他。陸言也不在意，在他面前坐了下來，和他四目相對。

這個年紀的安是陸言最熟悉的，也是陸言想到他時腦中浮現的模樣。理智上他知道安和他一樣經歷了歲月的洗禮，情感上，他卻總把他當作年少時相伴的青年。

「我剛剛喝酒了，安。」他說：「你最討厭酒味了，香菸的味道你也不喜歡，其實在你先離開去美國，我還沒飛過去的那半年，我偷偷染上了煙癮。」

安沒有說話，但陸言很早就學會了解讀他的沉默，即便眼前的人不是真正的他。

「菸在到美國之後就戒了，只是偶爾抽個幾根，你不用擔心。」

安用指節敲了下玻璃，像是在回應。

過去幾個星期陸言都在看人工智慧相關的書，就目前的科技發展來說，擁有自我意識的 AI 依舊只存在於科幻故事，但陸言卻忍不住覺得如果有人能突破現在科技的限制，那一定就是安了。他知道即便安以自己的形象做出了一個 AI，那也不是他，而是一個獨立的個體，但眼前的人實在讓他感到無比熟悉，他忍不住希望也許、也許安找到了將自己的意識寄託於人工智慧中的方法。

這樣不知道會違反多少現有的科學倫理，陸言知道安試圖跨越這條界線的機率並不高，安一向比他要有原則得多。

他把頭靠在玻璃上，低聲說：「對不起，安。」

另一頭的人嘴唇抿成一條線，捲翹的睫毛遮擋住半闔的眼睛，陸言知道安露出這副表情時，就代表他又在腦中寫台詞了。但這個安最終並沒有開口說出想說的話，只是往前傾，讓他們的額頭隔著玻璃靠在一起。

眼前突然跳出今天使用蜂巢時間超過八小時的提示，陸言沒有理會，沒過多久卻又跳出清醒時間過長的警告。

陸言嘆口氣，自從他大約兩年前在尋找安的記憶途中，因為過度逞強被強制下線之後，他的系統似乎就自動啟用了某種安全模式，上網時間太長會被提醒，身體狀況不對也會被提醒，也不知道是頭戴式裝置的製造商加入的保險，還是蜂巢營運商加入的功能。

「……現代公司可真擔心顧客的健康，也是，人好好活著，才能繼續支持他們的產品跟服務。」

安的臉上露出不明顯的笑容，看起來有點得意。陸言揚起眉，也許他該查查其他人使用蜂巢時是否也會出現同樣的警告消息。

「晚安。」他低聲說：「明天見。」

安依舊沒有說話，但動了動口型，看起來像是「祝好夢」。

陸言下線之後又躺了好一陣子才睡著，夢中的安臉色很蒼白，但眼睛很明亮，瘦得幾乎只剩下骨頭的手被坐在病床邊的陸言捧在手中。他伸手撥開安額前的頭髮，起身親了下他的額頭，之後在他身邊躺下，直到他在自己懷裡嚥下最後一口氣。

陸言醒來的時候頭痛欲裂，臉上有還沒乾的淚痕。

即便那個人不是他，他希望安離開的時候，身邊有愛他的人陪著。


	12. 破鏡難圓：緬懷

  
致我親愛的朋友，

人要多久沒有說話才會失去自己的聲音呢？

前陣子我突然驚覺自己已經一個月沒有開過口了，開口時不禁覺得陌生，像是聲音來自游離於我之外的獨立個體。有時候我會想，也許我應該把發聲的能力捐給真正需要的人，他們會好好珍惜利用我的聲帶，而不會像我這樣在必須說話時突然成了啞巴。

你曾說你不喜歡多重世界的理論，如果我們的每個選擇都會產生一個宇宙，那麼此刻的我們就不是自由意志的產物，而是無限隻猴子打出的劇本之一。我曾經也是這麼想的，因為我不願去想像一個自己未曾遇見你的世界。但在我們分別之後，我卻忍不住想是否在哪個宇宙中我們還在一起。也許你沒有失去雙腿，也許你失去了雙腿，但我沒有像之前那樣逃避，能夠找到回你身邊的路。

如果真有那麼一個世界，那個我還是我嗎？

也許那一刻的我註定被自己的膽怯淹沒，也許那之後的我註定會逃離你的生命，也許這個世界的 V 註定無法和他最親愛的朋友在一起。我不知道這個可能性是令人絕望還是感到安慰，這幾年我愈來愈能體會母親過世之前對我說的話。

要不帶遺憾地死去太難了。

但我依舊希望能少一點後悔，就算只是一點點也好，所以我做了也許是我這輩子最自私的一個決定。也許你會因此責怪我吧，只能在這裡和你說聲對不起。

對不起，我只是很想你。

你的 V

AA：你現在人在台灣？

晨星：嗯。

晨星：清明節，回家一趟。

阿克賽爾大概不知道清明節是什麼，尚北辰想。

嚴格來說他並沒有在清明節時飛回台灣的必要，畢竟他父母的骨灰當時被沉入大海中，現在大概已經分解了。但尚北辰還是會覺得自己在這種時候需要做些什麼，所以過去幾年他都會在清明時回台灣一趟，收拾他只有在放長假時會暫住，除此之外都沒有人使用的家。

「我回來了。」他輕聲說。

按開藏在牆中的配電箱，尚北辰打開總電源，之後將一個個開關推到開，冷氣、廚房、客廳、臥室。他還記得自己小時候莫名地喜歡推無熔絲開關，也許是喜歡聽那一聲「喀」，或是喜歡開關彈到定位的感覺，就像是電影中開太空船的主角那樣，一一啟動太空航行需要的功能。小時候每次出遠門回家，尚北辰都會央求父母把他抱起來，讓他「重新啟動」他們的家。

尚北辰覺得小時候的自己有點傻，但也有點想念他。

把行李袋放在客廳沙發上，尚北辰找了個有聲書撥放之後便開始打掃。

雖然現在已經很少有真正需要掃除的墓地，但尚北辰想像整理墳墓環境的感覺大概與他現在的感受很類似。這個家裡四處都是他父母的影子，廚房是他父親的地盤，櫥櫃裡放著鍋碗瓢盆和許多工具，有些尚北辰連名字都叫不出來。客廳是他們一家三口經常一起看電影的空間，寬大的螢幕固定在牆上，沙發椅背就像是許多戲院的座椅那樣可以調整角度。他父母的臥室和尚北辰的相對，小時候尚北辰因為頻繁夢魘所苦時，經常半夜靠著父母房門睡覺，被長期失眠的父親抱進門摟著。他父親會問他夢到了什麼，之後硬是為他的惡夢下個好結局，說著說著自己也睡著了。他母親曾經笑說尚北辰比任何牌子的安眠藥都要有效，以前當安眠藥的是她，沒想到久而久之產生了抗藥性，要抱著尚北辰才能一覺到天亮。

尚北辰接下來一個星期每晚都會問他父親要不要抱著他睡覺，他父親一臉欲言又止，最後拍拍他的頭說不用，尚北辰得學著自己一個人過夜。一直到學校上了健康教育課，他父母也各自跟他談過之後，尚北辰才明白當時他父親沒說出口的話是什麼。

每每想到過去自己的天真，尚北辰都有點不好意思。

他從客廳開始清掃，之後是廚房和餐廳，然後是他自己的房間。父母的臥室他留到最後，深吸了口氣之後才走進門。床頭的牆壁掛著一幅被塑膠布保護起來的大相框，裡頭是他父母的結婚照，尚北辰先是將房間裡的灰塵清掃乾淨，之後才把塑膠布拿掉，露出他父母年輕時的模樣。

他們的笑容都很燦爛，他父親說原本攝影師叫他不用笑得這麼開，但他實在控制不了自己的表情，也不是很想控制，都要和自己心愛的人結婚了，笑得傻一點又怎麼樣？

尚北辰小學時曾經懵懵懂懂地暗戀過一個男孩子，也曾經收過幾封情書，但除此之外他並沒有什麼感情經驗，對愛情的想像完全源自於他的父母。他們感情很好，即便吵架也不會拖到隔天才解決，而是當天晚上就會召開「家庭會議」，兩個人談好之後也會好好跟尚北辰解釋，問他有沒有什麼話想說。尚北辰從未被迫選邊站，從未感覺自己被夾在他們兩個之間。

即便他們的離世很突然，尚北辰依舊覺得自己很幸運，能有這麼好的父母。

「喂，姑姑？」

「我剛剛在大掃除。」

「我五點半到。」

尚北辰平時和姑姑一家人並沒有太多聯絡，在父母過世之後他曾在姑姑家住了幾年，但姑姑和姑丈工作都很忙，一雙兒女年紀又不大，自然而然無法花太多心力在已經能夠照顧自己的尚北辰身上。尚北辰並未責怪過他們，只是和他們確實……不熟，等他大學到美國念書之後更是連偶爾的交集都沒了，只有在節日時偶爾會傳個訊息給對方，還有尚北辰生日時，會送到他家的禮品卡。

上次見到他們是什麼時候的事情了？先是論文，之後是實習和工作，尚北辰就算回台灣也只是為了打掃家裡，看看過世的父母，沒有留什麼時間去探訪其他人。這次席涅克多給了他幾天假，要他好好放鬆個幾天，尚北辰便打算拜訪姑姑他們，畢竟是曾經養了他幾年的一家人。

「北辰。」

開門的是他姑丈，看上去嚴肅的臉上多了幾道痕跡，頭髮也多了幾簇灰白。他退開一步讓尚北辰進門，彎腰想要替尚北辰拿拖鞋，他連忙自己先蹲下來打開鞋櫃。

「來了？」姑姑微微露出笑容，整個人的氣質比尚北辰記憶中要溫和了許多。他父親生前曾經半開玩笑地說也許是自己在媽媽肚子裡時把微笑基因都搶走了，他妹妹才會被生成這樣一個面癱。沒想到面癱之後又找上了另一個面癱結婚生小孩，好在隔代遺傳生出了愛笑的孩子。尚北辰倒是沒有太強烈的感覺，雖然姑姑和姑丈都是嚴肅的人，但他們很努力在僅有的時間內陪伴自己的孩子，心中除了工作以外的地方都被家人給佔據，為了多養尚北辰一個讓他們經濟負擔更重，尚北辰是有點內疚的，還好他大學時拿到了全額獎學金，研究所之後也直接透過席涅克進入記憶中心工作，現在已經能夠自立。

「這是巧克力餅乾。」尚北辰說，從肩上的環保袋拿出一個鐵盒，之後把整個袋子交出去，「這是給堂妹的課本跟記憶擷取器，舊型的，功能比較陽春，主要是學校練習用的。」

「謝謝。」姑姑看向他的表情有點複雜，尚北辰不是很明白為什麼。但她很快收拾了心情，對他笑了笑，「進去休息一下吧，你都累了一天了，晚餐很快就可以上桌。」

尚北辰點頭道謝，跟著他們走過玄關。

這裡的裝潢和配置跟尚北辰記憶中不大一樣，客廳牆壁從原本的白色變成了青綠色，沙發和茶几都換成更大一點的，靠後院的落地窗擺著不同的運動器材。姑姑替他倒了杯冰茶之後就進廚房繼續準備晚餐，姑丈則是翻找出一袋蘇打餅乾，說：「餓嗎？要不要先吃一點？我記得你喜歡這個。」

尚北辰愣了愣，「沒關係，快吃晚餐了。」注意到他有點異樣的表情，尚北辰加上一句：「晚點如果餓了再吃，謝謝。」

姑丈應了聲，和他一起坐在客廳裡等。

姑姑和姑丈不是話多的人，尚北辰也不是，他們過去沒有太多機會和理由聊天，現在尚北辰也不太知道自己要說什麼。

「你最近學校還好嗎？」姑丈終於開口。

「啊……我畢業了。」尚北辰按著脖子，他和姑姑聯絡時似乎忘了和他們說這件事情，「現在在記憶擷取中心工作。」

姑丈繃起唇，「這樣，清敏等一下回來可能會纏著你問問題。」

尚北辰試著笑了笑，「她和堂弟現在是高二？」

「對，也差不多要回來了。」

姑丈繼續詢問關於他工作的狀況，雖然語氣和表情都有點嚴肅，但尚北辰可以感覺到他的努力，就像是之前試圖和孩子拉近關係時那樣，絞盡腦汁想要找到正確的話題，尚北辰盡可能回應，逼著自己在回答時多說幾句話。

「你研究所面試過吧？面試官不是都會根據你的回答問衍生的問題嗎？」阿克賽爾曾在尚北辰提起自己的困擾時建議：「其實你可以自己在腦中問這些問題，這樣你就知道自己可以主動多說些什麼了。」

「不過也不用勉強。」他接著說，雙眼帶笑，「在乎你的人會知道你其實很認真在聽他說話。」

直到現在尚北辰還是覺得主動延續話題有點困難，但他想要再努力一點，不算勉強自己，只是稍微拉大步伐。

工作方面他雖然有保密義務，不過還是有很多事情可以說，只要一個一個慢慢說出口，他可以做到的。

「……一切都順利就好，你會成為很好的記憶擷取師的。」姑丈說，「也許以後我們也能去找你，讓你來幫忙擷取記憶。」

「嗯。」尚北辰抬頭看向被推開的門，「啊，是他們。」

尚北辰已經幾年沒有看到這兩個堂弟妹了，青春期的孩子長得特別快，如果是在街上，尚北辰大概認不出來這兩個人是誰。清堯和清敏是龍鳳胎，雖然是異卵雙胞胎，但從小就長得很像，現在依舊長得比很多姊弟都要相似。尚北辰還住在這裡的時候和他們關係不算親近，畢竟年紀差了七歲，尚北辰又不是特別討小孩喜歡的類型。

「我們回來了！外面熱死了，明明才四月而已，而且都要六點了，怎麼還──」

「阿堯。」

藍清敏拉了拉弟弟的衣角，指著客廳的方向。

尚北辰對他們揮揮手。

「啊，堂哥，你已經來啦。」清堯拉著清敏就往尚北辰的方向跑，拖鞋在地板上發出啪啪的聲響，「清敏昨天聽到你要過來超興奮的，還偷偷上網──嘶，老妹，妳手勁也太大了。」

「誰叫你亂說話。」清敏放開捏住清堯上臂的手，「堂哥，你這次待多久？」

尚北辰有點受寵若驚，他倒是沒有想到清敏還記得他，也沒有預期到清堯的熟稔態度。「四天。」他說：「星期六一早的飛機。」

「啊，就四天嗎？」

尚北辰點點頭，星期一要上班，他需要一天的時間調整一下時差。

「好了，先吃晚飯。」姑姑從廚房露出頭，「阿堯，你來幫忙。」

「我來吧。」尚北辰正要往廚房走，結果被清敏擋住。

「你是客人！」她說：「而且只是端菜盛飯而已，就算是阿堯也做得到。」

「什麼叫就算是我！」已經進了廚房的清堯不滿地喊。

清敏直接忽視他，拉開餐桌邊的椅子，「堂哥坐！」

尚北辰……真的覺得自己不是需要別人幫忙拉椅子的長輩，但清敏太過熱情，他只能哭笑不得地坐下，看著姑丈又是無奈又是寵愛的眼神。

晚餐十分豐盛，有魚香茄子、培根炒高麗菜、東坡肉、清蒸鱸魚、蒜蓉蝦和排骨湯，每道菜看了都讓人很有食慾，聞起來也很香。等所有人上桌，尚北辰等著姑姑和姑丈都先夾菜之後才動筷子，沒想到夾起菜的兩個人卻同時把食物放在他碗裡。尚北辰愣愣地道謝，夾起一口茄子配著白飯送進嘴裡。

尚北辰聽他父親說過以前在家裡，他和妹妹兩個人因為嫌棄爸媽廚藝不佳，所以在自己研究了食譜之後就把煮飯的工作搶了過來。尚北辰吃著姑姑做的菜，實在沒有辦法不想到他父親，他們做菜的口味真的太像了，也許是在一次次一起下廚的過程中培養出來的吧，即便過了這麼久，曾經作為一家人的印記依舊沒有消去。

「北辰。」姑姑的眼神有點驚慌，「怎麼了？」

尚北辰一開始還沒有意識到她在說什麼，等眼淚滴在手背上時才驚覺自己哭了。

「我──」他心裡還沒有感覺到難受，眼淚卻完全止不住，手指摸了摸自己濕潤的眼角，尚北辰突然笑了起來。

他終於、終於能為他們哭了。

「沒事，我只是想爸媽了。」他看著自己指尖的水珠，「姑姑做的菜很好吃，可以教我嗎？」

「好、好……」她也有點哽咽，「明天你有事情要辦嗎？晚上也一起吃吧？下午我們可以一起準備晚餐。」

尚北辰笑著點點頭。

在這段插曲之後餐桌上的氣氛自然了許多，清敏和清堯說起今天一整天在學校發生的事情，也沒忘了問尚北辰最近過得怎麼樣。他們是姑姑和姑丈帶大的孩子，個性卻與他們如此不同，尚北辰不由得覺得有趣，就個性來說，他們倆更像尚北辰的父母，尚北辰則是更像他們的父母。好久沒有在這樣熱鬧的餐桌邊吃飯了，他父母並沒有吃東西不准說話的規定，一向覺得全家一起吃飯就是要好好聊天，不然圍著一張桌子還有什麼意義呢？尚北辰從小就是個安靜的孩子，但他很喜歡父母輕鬆談笑的氛圍。

雖然不知道在他出國之後姑姑家發生了什麼改變，他喜歡他們現在的相處方式。

清敏看到記憶擷取器的時候發出一聲歡呼，興奮地問尚北辰能不能示範一下，之後拉著清堯當白老鼠練習。尚北辰和他們一起在房間裡待了一會，正要走出房間時，清堯拍了下清敏，神秘兮兮地把房門關上。

「堂哥，你還怪爸媽嗎？」

尚北辰愣愣地看著他，「怪什麼？」

「我就說是他們想太多！」清敏重重拍了下清堯的肩膀，發出響亮的一聲「啪」，「他們一直覺得很愧疚，想要跟你修補關係，又怕打擾到你。」

「送禮物怕送到你不喜歡的東西。」清堯說。

「匯錢怕你覺得心裡不舒服。」清敏接著說。

「昨天還在煩惱要不要讓我們兩個先不要回家吃飯。」

「是不是很好笑？」

雙胞胎姊弟兩個人默契十足地一句接著一句，表面上說父母想太多，但語氣中滿滿的關心。也許是他表現得太生疏了吧，尚北辰想，他不想為已經有家人要照顧的姑姑和姑丈帶來麻煩，沒想到他們會因此這樣煩惱。歸根究柢，尚北辰過去並不是真的把他們當成自己的家人，才會拚命為了能夠獨立留學獨自生活而努力，不管遇到什麼問題都未曾尋求過他們的幫忙。

人與人的相處如此困難，為對方想得太多，反而讓彼此關係愈來愈淡。

「我沒有怪過他們。」尚北辰說：「我很感謝你們家當時收留我。」

「什麼收留！」清敏眼睛紅了，「堂哥，小時候是我們幼稚不懂事，怕你把爸媽搶走，才會故意不理你。真的很對不起，你也是這個家的人，你不要這麼見外。」

「啊。」面對她的歉意尚北辰有點無措，「那個，你們有故意不理我嗎？」

眼前兩張相似的面孔垮了下來，姊弟兩人對看一眼，之後清堯癟著嘴說：「我們第一次欺負別人，堂哥你竟然根本沒有發現！這樣很沒成就感耶！」

「我們吃晚飯都不會叫你！」清敏說：「你在學校晚自習的時候也不會等你回家！」

「你生日的時候我們都沒寫卡片。」清堯補充，「過年玩煙火都不會找你一起。」

尚北辰愈聽愈好笑，忍不住伸手摸了摸他們的頭。不熟悉的觸感刮搔著他的掌心、拂過他的指間，他現在有一點明白阿克賽爾平時摸他頭的感覺了，同樣表達親近的動作，作為主動表達喜愛的那方感覺卻十分不一樣。

「能當你們在乎的人一定很幸運。」

清敏哼了聲，「等著吧，你以後就知道了。」

*

晨星：今天哭了 :)

AA：???

AA：你確定你要打的是 :) 嗎？

尚北辰坐在碼頭邊的長椅，看著船隻在深色的海水中來來往往。他父母的骨灰就沉落在離這裡六公里的地方，在接下來的年歲間回歸自然。

晨星：嗯，是 :)

AA：這樣啊……可以語音嗎？

耳邊都是颯颯的風聲，還有海浪滾動的水聲，尚北辰當時就是在這樣聲音的包圍下親手把兩個骨灰罈沉浸水裡，身邊有人哽咽，有人滿臉淚痕，但尚北辰沒有哭，他理智上知道自己在做什麼，心裡卻依舊覺得不真實。

「你人在外面？」

「在海邊。」尚北辰說。

「現在那邊是……晚上九點？有沒有穿外套？小心吹風吹感冒了。」

雖然阿克賽爾看不到，尚北辰還是彎了彎唇，「不冷，台灣已經有點熱起來了。」

「還是要注意一下。」阿克賽爾說，短暫沉默之後問：「還好嗎？」

How are you? 在到了美國之後尚北辰不知道被問過多少次這個問題，他還記得在台灣學英文時，老是就和他們解釋過 how are you 並不是真的是在問你好不好，只是約定成俗的對話習慣，沒有人會預期你說「不好」，尚北辰也就未曾從字面上去理解過這句問候。

「你好嗎」的答案永遠都是「我很好」。

我好嗎？尚北辰有時候也會這樣在心裡問自己，但他一向對自己的感覺遲鈍，餓了、渴了、開心還是難過，他對自己的認識總是得加上個「也許」。一直到遇到了新朋友才意識到自己也許是有點寂寞的，真的覺得開心時才意識到自己之前也許是有點難過的，剛才和家人說開之後才意識到自己原本也許確實是有點心結的。

「嗯。」尚北辰輕輕說：「今天很開心。」

他抱著雙腿，下巴抵著膝蓋，「我爸媽過世之後我一直沒有哭，心情似乎也沒有受到影響，那時我就覺得自己怎麼會這個樣子呢？如果我一點也不覺得難過，我還能說我愛他們嗎？」

「沒有哭不代表不難過。」阿克賽爾說。

尚北辰對自己點點頭，「但我也沒感覺到難過。」

阿克賽爾發出若有所思的聲音，「雖然是在蜂巢上，但從我認識你以來，已經有好幾次看到你像是快要哭出來的樣子，剛遇到你的那天是這樣，和埃琳一起看電影的那天也是這樣，你只是……對自己的情緒有點近視。」

這個比喻讓尚北辰噗哧一笑。

「現在你視力比較好了，對情緒比較敏感了，但你之前對他們的感情也是真的，只是一直沒有意識到而已。」阿克賽爾頓了頓，「要是覺得我多管閒事，歡迎隨時打斷我。」

尚北辰搖搖頭，在意識到阿克賽爾看不見時說了聲：「不會。」

「每個人感覺的方式都不同。」阿克賽爾接著說：「沒有正確不正確，正常不正常。」

「嗯。」尚北辰把耳朵貼在耳機上，「謝謝你。」

用阿克賽爾的比喻來說，尚北辰覺得自己最近的視力是真的有在變好，露出笑容變得更簡單了一點，反應更直覺了一點，像是感覺和認知之間的距離慢慢在拉近。也許是因為認識了新的朋友，也許是因為看見了 V 的過去，也許是時間終於讓他從原本對現實的否認中清醒過來，也許三者皆有。無論是什麼原因，尚北辰都感到慶幸。要不帶遺憾地離去太難了，他很慶幸自己今天拜訪了僅有的幾位家人，彌補了過去錯失的機會。

他們又聊了一下天，主要是阿克賽爾問，尚北辰答，之後阿克賽爾說時間晚了，要尚北辰別在外頭吹風，半夜一個人也危險，趕緊回家休息。聽著溫暖的嗓音說著關心的話語，尚北辰的心情格外輕快。

他突然有點好奇阿克賽爾在現實中是什麼模樣，頭髮是長是短？眼睛是什麼顏色？笑起來是不是和蜂巢上一樣溫和？

「那個，你之前說你和埃琳在東岸？」

另一頭的阿克賽爾愣了下，「嗯，在紐約州。」

「跟陸言一樣。」尚北辰說：「我在賓州。」

他還在思考應該怎麼開口，阿克賽爾似乎就聽出了他的弦外之音。

「之後有機會吃個飯？」

「好！」尚北辰清清喉嚨，用小一點的聲音說：「我是說，嗯，有機會去紐約找你們。」

阿克賽爾輕笑了聲，「我是順便的，還是埃琳是順便的？」

尚北辰一時之間不知道該怎麼回答，阿克賽爾又笑了。

「不鬧你了，回家路上小心，到的時候跟我說一下，免得我這老母雞擔心。」

尚北辰抿著笑，「或是公海馬？」

「……你別跟埃琳學壞了啊。」

*

AA：晚安 ;)

AA：等等不對，這分號好像是在拋媚眼？

AA：好夢 :)

晨星：晚安 ;D


	13. 破鏡難圓：搜索

  


「抱歉，我遲到了。」

尚北辰低下頭，他可以用一隻手數出自己成年以來遲到的次數，平時他都至少會提早個五到十分鐘到，但這幾天工作比較忙，他睡得又不是太好，沒想到今天就睡過頭了。

阿克賽爾拍拍他的頭，「沒事，我們也沒有等很久，是不是時差還沒調回來？」

尚北辰拇指和食指捏在一起，比了個「一點點」的手勢。

這次尋找記憶可能的觸發地點花了一些時間，幾次撲空之後阿克賽爾終於在一個遊戲場的原始碼中找到了陸言所說的街道名稱，在 V 過世之前恰好經過更新。現在蜂巢上有許多服務類型的多人線上遊戲，他們來到的遊戲場背景為殭屍末日，模擬環境讓玩家體驗在殭屍末日中生存的感覺。這次他們的目標很明確，就是 V 就讀大學附近的一個小巷子，問題在於他們要怎麼到達那條小路，他們需要代步工具，需要足以讓他們安全進入市區的防身武器，也需要在這段過程中，找到足夠的食物和飲水維持體力。

畢竟是生存遊戲，雖然不會真的讓玩家體驗到餓死渴死的感受，但要時時注意自己的飽食度和飲水需求，不然遊戲中移動速度會變慢，生命值也會漸漸減少。

「V 喜歡這種遊戲？」尚北辰有點好奇。

陸言搖搖頭，「我也不確定他為什麼選擇這裡植入記憶。」

遊戲一開始可以創建角色，為了能順利進入市區，他們稍微安排了一下每個人的職業和技能。遊戲玩最多的埃琳負責攻擊，自認眼手協調能力不好的尚北辰負責治療，阿克賽爾選擇各種生存所需的技能，陸言則是把技能點都加在偵查。雖然他們不是真的來玩遊戲的，尚北辰還是忍不住有點興奮，他這輩子從來沒有這樣和朋友組隊玩遊戲的經驗，以前還在學校的時候經常聽同學聊他們解的任務、打的公會戰或是副本，遊戲中也能建立起這樣長期的關係讓他十分好奇，他就曾經聽說過因為同一個遊戲當了十多年朋友的例子。

「末日爆發後五年，如果是在現實中，店家的東西應該都已經被搬空了，不過這畢竟是遊戲，還是可以碰碰運氣。」阿克賽爾一邊說一邊拿著地圖查看，「先找點防身的武器吧，附近應該不難找到鈍器。」

「依照我多年電玩宅的直覺，」埃琳雙手伸出食指，像是探測水源的探針一樣指著一間麵包店分開雙手，「那裡應該有好東西。」

阿克賽爾挑起眉，「哦？」

「你看它的店名，是 Walking Bread！你如果是關卡設計師，會花一個小時的時間想出這個雙關笑話，卻不在店裡放點有價值的道具嗎？」

尚北辰現在才注意到招牌上已經半剝落的字樣，不禁笑了起來。

「店名是活麵包，」阿克賽爾說：「說不定裡面都是活死人。」

埃琳敲了下他的肩膀，「高風險高報酬嘛。」

一打開門就是撲面而來的灰塵和霉味，尚北辰摀著鼻子跟在陸言身後，店內所有檯面都積著厚厚一層灰，牆上還可以看見乾涸許久的暗色血跡。落在隊伍後頭的埃琳隨手拿起收銀台後的擀麵棍掂了掂，阿克賽爾則是從櫥櫃裡搜刮出幾瓶酒，在尚北辰好奇地看向他時解釋：「系統提示我可以用酒跟布條做成汽油彈，雖然酒精其實不是最好的燃料，不過遊戲就這麼設定，我也沒辦法。」

尚北辰檢查了一下他的醫療技能，「留一瓶給我？我這邊可以拿來防止感染。」

阿克賽爾點點頭，湊過來把一瓶伏特加放在尚北辰的背包裡。

「似乎真的中大獎了。」

陸言的聲音從前方傳來，他們跟著走進後廚，就發現有人把不鏽鋼工作臺翻倒作為防禦使用，上頭架著一把步槍，抓著槍柄的手只剩下骨架。尚北辰上前查看，持槍者的屍體已經完全被分解，沒有成為喪屍的可能性，他的身邊還散落著不同的子彈和一把手槍。

埃琳得意地看了阿克賽爾一眼，阿克賽爾給她一個假笑作為回應。

陸言把地面上的步槍子彈和手槍子彈分成兩堆，尚北辰也蹲下來幫忙。在他們能撿起槍枝前，埃琳出聲制止。

「等等，同樣根據我多年被遊戲坑的經驗，只要一撿起來危險應該就會找上門，我們先搜索一下有沒有其他有用的東西。」

他們都沒有異議，四處搜括了乾糧、罐頭和可能會用上的物品工具。等他們搜遍店內的空間，在工作臺上擺出等會裝填用的彈夾，阿克賽爾和埃琳便一人一邊，同時拿起手槍和步槍。

非人類的吼聲。

兩人迅速補充好子彈，之後就一個往店面一個往後門走。

「大門來了一大群喪屍，阿克，後門怎麼樣？」

砰砰兩聲槍響，阿克賽爾回應：「現在安全了，我們從後面離開。」

尚北辰和陸言帶著他們的戰利品跟上阿克賽爾，埃琳拿著步槍殿後。

「三點鐘方向。」陸言發話，「三個喪屍。」

埃琳一槍一個，解決其中兩個喪屍，之後拿出她剛剛搜刮來的擀麵棍，在剩下那個喪屍拖著腐爛的腳衝過來時，像是擊出棒球那樣狠狠砸破它的腦袋。

等尚北辰意識到的時候他已經在拍手了，埃琳對他扭扭眉毛，阿克賽爾則是揉著太陽穴，無奈地說：「你別鼓勵她。」

從他們所在的地方要步行到市區並不現實，但大眾交通已經完全停擺，一時半會他們也找不到合適又能正常使用的交通工具，只能一邊走一邊繼續搜索。

「這樣看起來完全電氣化和集中化也不安全啊。」阿克賽爾喃喃自語，「要是來個太陽風暴，還是像現在這樣基礎建設被破壞，大家基本上都會被困在自己居處的地方，沒辦法像以前那樣，找台車、找到汽油就能上路了。」

尚北辰想了想，「我家附近的電動車充電站是用太陽能版自己發電的。」

「喔？我工作的大樓最近也在討論要不要能源獨立，不過上頭的人一直沒有下定決心編列這筆預算。」

「我們大樓的備用電源就是再生能源。」尚北辰說：「如果真的世界末日大概能撐一陣子。」

埃琳搖著頭開口：「……你們到底為什麼這種話題都能聊這麼開心？」

尚北辰愣了愣，他不是一個很會聊天的人，不是一個說話有趣的人，但不管是什麼話題阿克賽爾總能接下去，漸漸地他也就不再煩惱自己到底應該要說什麼。也許是有點無聊吧？但阿克賽爾也沒有表現出來過，一直以來他都──

思路被放在他頭頂上的手打斷，尚北辰抬起頭，看向阿克賽爾。

「別聽她亂說，我就喜歡跟你聊天。」

尚北辰低下頭，臉有點發燙。

他們又搜索了幾間屋子和店面，幫陸言和尚北辰也都找了合用的武器，陸言的是十字弓，尚北辰的則是警棍──他基本上不會參與戰鬥，給他警棍只是以防萬一。期間尚北辰擔心地看了陸言幾眼，但他看起來心情算是放鬆，也沒有上次看《第七夜》時的急躁，雖然一直不怎麼說話，但陸言和他們在一起時本來就很寡言，只有在和尚北辰獨處時會多說幾句。

「啊，我果然還是不喜歡這種開放世界的生存遊戲。」埃琳再次衝到前頭，用擀麵棍砸死落單的喪屍，他們也不是沒有找到其他更好用的鈍器，但埃琳依舊沒有淘汰掉她的武器，說是這樣比較有娛樂效果，「哪！裡！有！車！」

她喘了口氣，「到底要殺幾隻喪屍才能召喚神龍？讓我許個願？」

砰！

「別鬆懈啊，這位小姐。」阿克賽爾護著尚北辰走進獨立平房的前院，「哦？看來妳的願望被聽見了。」

車庫外頭停著兩輛重機，尚北辰摸了一下車體，還是溫的。

「有人。」他只來得及這麼說，屋子的大門就突然敞開，一名年輕女性舉著槍走了出來。

「別動。」她警告，「不然別怪我不客氣。」

阿克賽爾反射性地就把尚北辰往身後拉，埃琳則是站在哥哥身邊，槍口瞄準陌生的女人。

是 NPC？通常玩家遇到入侵者的態度不會這麼嚴肅，畢竟死亡對他們而言並沒有意義。

「無意冒犯。」陸言攤著手說：「我們只是有要要緊事需要進市區，正在尋找合適的交通工具。」

女人瞇起眼睛，「然後呢？你們打算用搶的？」

陸言搖搖頭，「我們只需要進市區一趟，也許妳願意做個交易？」

她看起來沒有要退讓的意思，但在她能趕他們走之前，一隻手從屋內伸出來搭在女人肩上，然後一個看起來病懨懨的年輕男孩出現在她身後。

「琳，我們現在更需要槍彈和藥品，況且機車並沒有汽車安全，等我們找齊零件，這兩輛機車就沒有用了。」

阿克賽爾和埃琳對視一眼，之後埃琳放下步槍，拿出一袋彈夾，尚北辰也從包包裡拿出他們剛剛搜刮到的成藥。

「換嗎？」埃琳問，晃晃手中的袋子。

女人沉默了好半晌，最後點了點頭。

*

「啊啊啊啊阿克你行不行啊？！」

「不然妳來？」

「我連腳踏車都不會騎，你敢給我載？」

「妳忘了這是遊戲了？把妳殺喪屍拿到的技能點加在駕駛上不會嗎？」

「……我竟然得被你這個還會玩踩地雷的人提醒，這是我這輩子最恥辱的一天。」

「踩地雷怎麼了，可以保持腦袋靈活，妳應該試試看。」

「喂！」

尚北辰坐在陸言身後，好笑地聽著阿克賽爾和埃琳拌嘴。陸言在現實中也騎過這樣的重機，所以他理所當然會是其中一個騎士，阿克賽爾原本還想試試看，但一下子暴衝一下子急剎，最後兄妹兩個人終於得到了結論，由加了技能點的埃琳騎車。

尚北辰從沒有體驗過騎在機車上的感覺，空氣像是被高速前進的他們劈開，強風吹動了陸言的衣領，同時也刮在尚北辰的臉上。轉彎時他可以感覺到自己和陸言的重心一同偏移，讓他有點害怕又有點興奮，身體不自覺往陸言的方向靠近了點。陸言騎得很快，但也很穩，速度沒有突然的大起大落，過彎時也過得十分順暢。

「還好嗎？」陸言對著他喊。

「嗯。」尚北辰的回答淹沒在強烈的風聲中，他加大音量又答了一次：「沒事！」

「後面不好扶，你可以抓我外套的口袋。」

陸言身上穿著皮衣外套，口袋是斜的，並不難抓。尚北辰轉過頭看搭著埃琳肩膀的阿克賽爾，他也轉向尚北辰，對他揮了揮手。

尚北辰對他笑了笑。

「阿克阿克！我之後也要學怎麼騎機車！」

「妳先學會騎腳踏車再說吧。」

「我聽人說過騎機車其實比較簡單，因為重心穩。」

「騎機車可能撞死人，我不想這個年紀就傾家蕩產。」

「走路還可能被撞死呢！撞別人總比被撞好。」

「……喂。」

他們不久之後就到達了東城郊區，再過去就是喪屍更為密集的危險區域了。他們先停下來補充食物和水，為接下來的路程做好準備，埃琳在清點他們的武器，陸言拿著地圖確定路線，阿克賽爾則是忙著替他們加固裝備。

「你看起來很興奮。」

尚北辰放下手上的繃帶，下意識摸了下自己的臉，「是嗎？」

「嗯，從進遊戲之後就這樣了。」阿克賽爾低頭露出善意的笑容，「喜歡電玩？還是喜歡這個世界設定？」

尚北辰搖搖頭，有點不好意思地看了他一眼，「以前沒有這樣跟一群人一起玩過線上遊戲。」

「啊，我也一樣。」阿克賽爾替他披上縫了鐵片的外套，「也許以後也可以約？」

尚北辰應了聲。

步槍他們用來換交通工具了，現在手上就剩下手槍和其他冷兵器，坐在埃琳身後的阿克賽爾在他們於市區穿梭的同時擊斃撲向他們的喪屍，尚北辰則是抱著阿克賽爾做的汽油彈，隨時準備點燃投擲出去。

「我靠，前面也太大一群了吧！這他媽的是什麼喪屍集會？」

「髒話少說。」

「這是重點嗎？！」

他們的目的地就在兩個街區之外，但眼前卻出現了如蜂群般的喪屍，讓人看了就頭皮發麻。

吼──

「噫，要過來了！晨星！」

尚北辰連忙點燃汽油彈往喪屍群丟，數量太多他根本連瞄準也不用，汽油彈一炸開便點燃了無數喪屍，蔓延成一片火海。砰！砰！阿克賽爾對著從側邊襲來的喪屍開槍，埃琳騎著機車急轉，直接撞開眼前的怪物。

太多了。尚北辰又丟出了幾枚汽油彈，但還是無法清理出一條安全的通道，喪屍依舊不斷蜂擁而至。

「這樣不行。」阿克賽爾把手上的槍丟給埃琳，跳下了車，「我跟埃琳把他們引走，你們兩個偷偷繞過去。」

陸言會意地停下車，把尚北辰也扶了下來。阿克賽爾在尚北辰拋去無措的眼神時拍拍他的頭，彎腰對著機車引擎擺弄，「遊戲外見。」

砰！砰！

「阿克你生孩子啊？你親愛的妹妹要撐不下去了！」

「是，我十月懷胎生妳呢！」

他手下的機車突然往前暴衝，之後在喪屍群中爆炸，突如其來的噪音和火光讓尚北辰愣了愣，在陸言把他拉到旁邊的巷口前，只聽見阿克賽爾低聲吐槽「技能不科學」，之後便跳回埃琳的機車上，對尚北辰揮手道別，臉上掛著燦爛的笑容。

「來吧。」陸言湊到他耳邊說：「我們繞過去。」


	14. 破鏡難圓：缺憾

  
咻！

陸言抽出射進喪屍腦袋的箭，對尚北辰揮了下手。那對兄妹檔弄出的動靜很大，也不知道是沿途炸了些什麼東西，附近絕大多數的喪屍都跟在他們後頭跑了，只剩下零星的怪物擋在他們面前，陸言一一用十字弓解決。

終於，他們到了目的地。陸言深吸了口氣，轉進狹窄的小巷中，被五個殭屍擋住了去路。

陸言看著他們的臉，笑了。

「這才是你選這個遊戲的原因？」他喃喃自語著。雖然部分的皮肉已經腐爛，這幾個殭屍的面孔還算完整，陸言可以認出在那天晚上奪走了他雙腿的人。安的情緒一向都很平穩，陸言從未想過他也會做出這樣只能用發洩來形容的行為。

「小心！」尚北辰出聲喊。陸言一腳把朝著他撲過來的喪屍踢開，踩在他的胸口上，對著他的頭顱射了一件。

他也不知道自己這是什麼感覺，不似復仇的快意，心中也沒有怒火。

五個殭屍就像是排隊等著送死一樣一一撲向他，而不是同時撲向獵物。陸言微哂，這樣設計的意圖也太明顯了，再遲鈍的人都看的出來安不願意讓這些喪屍傷到他。他沉默地一箭一個解決它們，他未曾忘記的面孔一一倒下。那個晚上，倒在地上的人是他，這五個人則是居高臨下地圍著他，現在他們的立場倒是反了過來。

最後一個喪屍也被擊倒，陸言看著它，看著多次和他起衝突、最後慫恿他酒醉的朋友攻擊他的面孔，抬起腳懸在它臉上，但最終沒有踩下去。

不重要了。

「我還記得你們的名字。」陸言嗤笑，「我為什麼要花腦容量記得這種沒用的資訊？」

他已經不恨了，這些人對他而言已經無關緊要，但他們的名字、他們說過的話、那一天發生的事情，都像是他的殘疾和傷疤一樣將一生伴著他，讓他無法甩開。無論安這樣的設計是出自於自己的怨恨，還是希望能讓陸言發洩，這都是因為安在乎他，這樣對他而言也就夠了。

真不像你，陸言暗想，他從沒有見過安恨過誰，更別說是像這樣，怨恨持續了好幾個年頭。

地面上的喪屍突然消失，周遭的環境也漸漸分解。眨眼之間，周遭的世界就進入了夜晚，眼前是和遊戲中相同的小路，黑暗中唯一的光源是路口的街燈。本應靜謐的夜晚被刺耳的笑聲與辱罵聲打破，陸言不用看也知道現在發生了什麼事，彷彿還能聽見骨頭碎裂的聲音，感覺到尖銳灼熱的疼痛，讓他肺部裡的空氣一次擠壓出來，難以呼吸，更別說是要還擊。

「他們──」

尚北辰衝上前，徒勞地想推開圍著他的惡徒，但這一切都是虛假的，只是過往記憶的重現，就算改了，也改變不了已經發生過的事情。

「北辰。」陸言輕聲說：「好了。」

他走向失去理智一般用球棒、拳頭和腳攻擊他的男人們，他曾經詛咒過這些人，希望他們不得好死，不管是意外也好，被人尋仇也好，他都希望讓這些人感受到相同的痛苦。在聽到其中一個人酒駕出車禍的時候，陸言第一個反應就是笑，他自知不是什麼聖人，卻也沒有想過原來自己能夠如此惡毒地因為一個人的喪生感到爽快。

咚、咚。鈍器敲在人體上發出的聲音並不大，不同於遊戲中模擬出的撞擊聲與骨頭碎裂聲，也不同於電影電視中的音效。在現實中，這樣的痛苦是安靜的。

躺在地上的自己沒有發出一點聲音，那時的他已經痛啞了，同時也是不願意滿足這幾個施暴者。

「娘砲。」

「你以為自己是他的騎士？」

「這是他欠我們的，他媽的信託基金小鬼，不就是靠著媽媽吃飯？」

「你自己送上門來，別怪我們不客氣。」

「舔屁眼的狗就要有狗的樣子。」

他們的話語已經傷不到陸言，但尚北辰不同。他摀著自己的耳朵，氣息變得不穩，臉上也露出像是快要哭出來的表情，此刻的他看起來就像是被困在夢魘中的男孩，對於世界的惡意感到茫然與不可置信。

「看不下去就別看。」陸言說：「沒有必要。」

尚北辰抿起唇，「除非你希望我走。」

他知道尚北辰擔心他，整個晚上都可以感覺到擔憂的視線落在他身上。嘆口氣，陸言沒有再說什麼，穿過人牆走到巷子的轉角處。

安就在牆壁的另一頭。

他的臉色很白，整個人都在發抖，連手機也拿不穩。好不容易撥出了急救電話，卻在接通時說不出話來，喉頭只發出像是哮喘一樣的聲音。

陸言見過安這副模樣，第一次目睹他被霸凌時，他也像是現在這樣，聲帶像是被鎖住了一樣突然失語，急切地抓著自己的脖子，像是想要靠外力把自己的聲音擠出來，卻徒勞無功。

「九一一，請問有什麼緊急狀況？」

冷汗與淚水混在一起，順著他發紅的臉滑落，安踉蹌地站起身，突然跑了起來。

陸言當時其實有看見安。

即便夜色昏暗，安也很快就縮回了牆後，陸言依舊認出了他，那是他第一次作為需要保護的角色，祈求地看向安，之後巴巴地望著再也沒出現人影的街口，在已經要令他麻木的痛楚中漸漸陷入被遺棄的絕望。如果他腦袋清醒一點，也許他會意識到安是去求助了，但恍惚之間他只剩下一個想法：他丟下我了。

「安……」陸言低聲喊，在 V 因為腳步虛浮而跌跤時下意識想拉住他，但就和先前的尚北辰一樣，他們都無法觸碰到來自過去的影子，無法改變發生過的事情，只能緊跟在 安身後，看著他一邊喘氣一邊沿著街道奔跑，一直到附近宿舍的門口才停下，整個人無比狼狽，頭髮因為汗水而貼在臉上，手肘的擦傷流著血，膝蓋沾上了塵土。

原本還在和朋友說笑的男學生詫異地看著他，「你怎麼了？」

安滿臉都是淚水，捧著手機急燥地打字，把螢幕舉在他面前，上頭寫著「報警」、「毆打」、「救人」，還有陸言出事的那條街。

「要我報警？」男學生問，V 焦急地抓住他的手腕，口中發出不成文字的求救，對方連忙拿出自己的手機替他撥出電話報案，等待期間安咬得自己嘴唇都出了血。

「好了……你還好嗎？」

安點點頭，轉身就要往回跑，男學生連忙拉住他，「等等，警察很快就會來了，你不要冒沒有必要的險。」

安搖頭甩開他的手，執意要回頭，氣息卻愈來愈不穩。男學生罵了聲，說：「你現在這樣能做什麼？我去吧，你別逞強了。」

說完他就叫上自己的朋友，幾個人一起前去查看陸言的狀況。安原本還想跟，但過度換氣太久，他早就沒了力氣，整個人癱倒在地上，像是斷了線的木偶。

「阿言。」他試圖說，但除了小聲的嗚咽之外只發得出氣音，「對不起……對不起……」

他哭得很安靜，可是整個人都因此喘不過氣來。陸言跪在他身邊，張開雙臂虛抱著他。

他最親愛的男孩此刻就像是冰雕的花，像是輕輕一碰就會碎裂，也許陸言碰不到安是好事，他不確定自己是否能控制住自己的力氣，他多想把安揉進自己身體裡，也許這樣一來，他胸口的空洞也能被填補起來。

「你沒錯。」陸言惡狠狠地說，雙眼發紅，「你沒有錯。」

是他愛逞英雄，又沒有意識到自己的挑釁會招來什麼樣的麻煩，安早就和他談過，要陸言不要再招惹那群人。他們雖然經常言語騷擾安，卻也因為他母親不敢越界，是陸言無法忍受喜歡的人被這樣詆毀，和他們一次次起衝突，在自己背上畫上了箭靶。

「是我太蠢，我不該用這種笨方法──」

「才不是！」尚北辰打斷他，「你們都沒錯！」

這是陸言第二次聽見尚北辰大聲說話，他的眼睛都紅了，真心為他們感到難受，明明不習慣肢體接觸，還是小心翼翼地靠向陸言，讓他們的肩膀靠在一起。

陸言有點好笑，原本又要脫軌的思路突然就停了下來。尚北辰是個善良的人，安靜、很少表達出自己的情緒，但當他在乎一個人時，他的關心都是真摯純粹的。這不是陸言第一次在他身上看見安的影子，長相並不相似，性格也有不同的地方，但他安靜時帶給陸言的感覺和安很像，讓陸言忍不住對他多了點寬容和關注，否則他也許在尚北辰發現信件房之後就蠻不講理地把對方趕走了，而不會與他共處到現在，甚至讓他看見自己最狼狽的過去。

他們這樣待著不知道過了多久，遠方警車鳴笛的聲音讓安突然抬起頭來，匆忙地站起身，沿著剛才跑過的路走。警笛聲愈來愈大，隱約還能聽見幾個年輕男人挑釁的反抗，安漸漸加快腳步，他們跟在他身後，找到路口停著的警車和救護車。

陸言看見自己躺在擔架上，膝蓋以下一片血肉模糊，嚴重瘀青的臉都要看不出五官。

安抽了口氣，下意識就要跑到他身邊，但被旁邊的警察給攔下，「你是受害者的誰？聽這位報案的先生說是你要他報案的？我們需要你也做個筆錄。」

安沒有在聽，仍舊怔怔地看著被抬上救護車的陸言，無聲地喊著他的名字。

那名警察嘆口氣，「如果你是他的朋友，你也希望傷害他的人受到應有的懲罰吧？不會占用你太多時間，你很快就能去醫院看他了，何況他也需要時間做手術。」

安回過神，終於點了點頭。

和先前的記憶不同，這段記憶沒有終結在這裡，場景突然轉換到安古公司的實驗室中，工作臺上固定著陸言無比熟悉的一對義肢，安把感測介面接到電腦上，用模擬數據測試著義肢的功能。

尚北辰看起來有點怔愣，就連陸言也一時之間沒有反應過來。這是什麼時候的記憶？

他在醫院醒來時安來看過他的狀況，但陸言還沉浸在失去雙腿的震驚與自厭中，把安趕了出去。

「我現在不想看見你！」當時他是這麼說的，但其實他想說的是：「我現在不想被你看見。」

說出口的話收不回來，他隱隱感到後悔，卻受挫的他又拉不下臉主動聯絡安，依舊想著安丟下他的那一刻，想著自己失去的行動力，想著得倚靠他人生活的未來。他等啊等，等著安過來向他解釋，告訴他這樣的他依舊值得被愛，可是安一直沒有出現，只發送訊息說了聲「對不起」。

現在看著安認真調整著義肢，陸言終於知道那段時間安在做什麼了。

「還在忙？」門口傳來安母親的聲音，「你已經好幾天沒有好好休息了，睡一下吧，他也離不開醫院。」

安搖搖頭，拿著一塊布仔細擦拭義肢，之後小心地包裹起來，像是抱孩子那樣抱在懷裡。走出門時他母親攔下他，「很晚了，你要現在送過去？」

安靜靜看著她。他母親在他固執的視線下敗陣下來，擺了擺手，「讓奧立佛載你去。」

他點點頭，找到母親的司機，給他醫院的地址，從頭到尾都沒有說過任何一個字。

時間確實晚了，安到達醫院時已經是晚上十一點多，他抱著義肢走進醫院，口袋裡還插著一封信。這個時間醫院走廊只有醫護人員在走動，安直直地往陸言病房的方向走，表情嚴肅得像是即將接受審判的犯人，環抱著義肢的手愈收愈緊。

「失望？我知道你在等別人，但現在在這裡的是我。」

「閉嘴。」

「都過了多久？你覺得他還會來嗎？」

「我叫你閉嘴。」

「你來閉我的嘴？」

框啷！

陸言全身血液像是凍結了，突然對接下來要看見的場景感到害怕。

他不知道……他不知道安是在這個時候親自把義肢送來醫院的，也不知道安原本打算當面把義肢交給他。怎麼會沒有意識到呢？安雖然害怕衝突，但不是會把一件事放著不管的人，他只是想要找到能夠請求陸言原諒的方式，他認為自己害陸言失去了一雙腿，所以就親手打造了一對給他。

但那天，那晚──

安輕輕把門推開一條縫，陸言知道他會看見什麼。

他沒有和那個男人接吻，而是把他推到床腳，狠狠地咬住他的肩膀洩憤。男人笑了，被他的粗暴點燃慾火，仰頭刻意發出一聲情色的呻吟。

安瞪大眼睛，抱著義肢逃了，逃到樓梯間的角落，雙唇顫抖，五官微皺，接著無聲地抽咽起來。

陸言摀著眼睛，不可置信地搖搖頭。

他到底都做了什麼？

「他來找我了，他明明來找我了……」

他是喝多了，也確實沒有和那個人做到最後，但那都只是藉口，他失控了，任由負面情緒左右他的行為，結果推開了自己最重要的人。他有什麼資格讓安向他解釋，甚至是道歉？安根本什麼也沒做錯。

「哈。」陸言抹去眼角的淚水，「我他媽的就該把自己喝死。」

*

陸言消失了。

樓梯間只剩下他和 V，他不知道陸言是下線了，還是被系統強制斷線了。他焦急地發訊息試圖聯絡陸言，系統顯示陸言不在線上，也沒有讀他的訊息。

「你答應我的。」原本抱著膝蓋啜泣的 V 突然抬起頭，「幫我照顧好他。」

「你是──」

「V」點點頭，「拜託你了。」

他話一說完，周遭的環境就突然瓦解，尚北辰回到了遊戲大廳，如同預期沒有看見陸言。

「北辰？怎麼只有你？」

是阿克賽爾。

「他突然不見了。」尚北辰繼續發出通話請求，依舊沒有回應。他咬住下唇，這不是陸言第一次突然消失，但尚北辰從未像現在這樣擔心過他，陸言剛才的反應讓他捉摸不透，他不知道陸言是否會傷害自己。

照顧好他。V 留下的 AI 是否早就知道陸言會有什麼反應？或者他的存在就是為了這一刻？尚北辰叫出陸言住家的地址，從這裡要到紐約市最快也要將近兩個小時，兩個小時可以做太多事情。

「北辰，發生了什麼事？我要怎麼幫你？」

尚北辰抬頭看著他，「你到布魯克林需要需要多久？」

「開車大概半個小時。」阿克賽爾似乎從他的臉上看出了什麼，「地址發給我，我現在就去找他。」

「謝謝你。」尚北辰上前迅速地抱了他一下，「我大概兩個小時之後會到。」

「你不用──」

尚北辰搖搖頭，如果真的發生了什麼事情，他寧可自己在現場。

阿克賽爾嘆口氣，「好吧，路上小心，我找到他就通知你。」

尚北辰下了線，匆匆忙忙地換上外出服，隨意將手機和鑰匙塞進口袋後就跑出了家門。


	15. 破鏡難圓：鋼索

  
「陸先生？」

「我知道你在家，可以開個門嗎？北辰很擔心你。」

「陸言？」

阿克賽爾揉揉眉心，沒有看到剛才的記憶，他也不知道現在到底是什麼狀況，但從北辰的反應來看大概不是不好就是十分糟糕。他又敲了一次門，換了個說詞：「你再不開門我要去爬防火梯了，麻煩你不要報警或是拿槍對著我，謝謝。」

阿克賽爾等了半分鐘，正打算下樓找個鄰居幫忙，房門就突然解了鎖。陸言也沒有開門讓他進去，阿克賽爾只能自己來。一進門就看到滿地的啤酒瓶，陸言靠著沙發癱坐在地上，面無表情地拿著一瓶威士忌，直接就著瓶口喝──或者應該說是灌。

阿克賽爾鬆了口氣，起碼人還醒著。

他關上身後的門，上前進一步查看陸言的狀況，臉色很紅，但眼神看起來看還算清醒，只是喝酒的速度有點嚇人。從地面上的幾個空瓶來看，他已經喝了好幾輪了，還能維持神智就足見他酒量不錯，至少還不用擔心突然喝太多導致酒精中毒的問題。

目前是如此，再喝下去就不一定了。

「別喝了。」阿克賽爾說：「等一下北辰就來了，他現在在公車上。」

陸言動作頓了頓，最後還是沒有放下酒瓶，只是喝得沒那麼急了。

阿克賽爾坐在陸言對面的沙發上，一時之間也不知道自己是否該說些什麼，他和眼前的男人沒有什麼交情，純粹是因為北辰的關係偶爾湊在一起。抓了抓頭，他拿出手機打了通電話給北辰。

「怎麼樣了？」

電話接通的很快，北辰大概一直在等電話。阿克賽爾內心有那麼一點酸，就那麼一點，他不是真的覺得陸言和北辰之間有什麼，只是不禁想如果鬧失蹤的是自己，北辰是不是也會有類似的反應。

不過這個假設本身就不成立，阿克賽爾不覺得自己生活中，有什麼事情能夠讓他這樣失去控制。

至少北辰遇到問題時還會向他求助，阿克賽爾安慰自己。

「我進門了，他沒事，只是喝了不少酒。」

北辰明顯鬆了口氣，「謝謝你，我大概還要一個小時才會到。」

「到了也別急，安全重要。」阿克賽爾忍不住叮囑，「你打算怎麼來這裡？這個時間就不要搭地鐵了，叫輛車吧，上車之後把司機的名字跟車號傳給我，從車站過來應該要十幾分鐘──」

電話另一頭傳來輕輕的笑聲，阿克賽爾頓了頓，他可以在腦中想像北辰笑起來的樣子。他笑的時候總是眼睛先笑，之後整張臉跟著被帶動，笑容不算寬闊，但很真誠。現實中的他是什麼樣子的呢？笑起來有沒有酒窩？他的眼睛應該是黑色的吧，是不是也和在蜂巢上一樣明亮？

媽呀，他等等就要跟北辰第一次在現實中碰面了。

「沒事的。」北辰說：「我去過紐約，不會把自己搞丟。」

「我是怕有人把你劫走。」阿克賽爾嘆氣，「你就縱容一下我這公海馬吧。」

「好。」北辰的聲音也染上了笑意，「真的謝謝你。」

掛掉電話之後阿克賽爾就對上了陸言打量的視線，讓他有那麼點不自在。他經常搞不懂這個人到底在想什麼，內心似乎總是藏著千頭萬緒，但最終什麼也沒有說出口。和安靜、但許多時候想法都寫在臉上的北辰不同，陸言就連表情也是寂靜而封閉的，阿克賽爾見過他情緒最外顯的時候就是在遇到 V 的時候了。他愛他，至少這點阿克賽爾看得出來，除此之外陸言對他而言就是個謎。

「有事嗎？」

陸言搖搖頭，拿著酒瓶在手中晃了晃，「要喝點嗎？」

「不了，我等等還要開車。」

陸言看了他一眼，仰起頭又喝了點酒。阿克賽爾開口：「你已經喝夠多了吧？」

陸言瞇起眼，看了看滿地空瓶，之後掂掂手中威士忌的重量，「不算多。」

這樣都不算多，那要哪樣才算多？阿克賽爾從沙發上下來，將地上的啤酒瓶排成一排，陸言已經喝了八瓶，現在手中的威士忌又空了將近四分之一。

「你大概八十公斤？八十公斤的人吸收 480 毫升的純酒精會致命，這一瓶啤酒半公升，酒精含量 4%，那就是 20 毫升的酒精，八瓶總共 160 毫升。你手上那瓶威士忌大概是 1.75 公升，酒精濃度算 40% 吧，你喝了四分之一，含 175 毫升的酒精，加起來已經 335 毫升了。」

陸言也不知道是不是被一連串的數據震懾了，有好半晌沒有回話，之後才短促地笑了聲。

「我倒是第一次聽到這樣的規勸方式，也難怪你和那孩子合得來。」他把酒瓶放在大腿邊，拇指抵著瓶口畫圈，發出微弱的「嗚嗚」聲，「不過我九十公斤，你的數字得改改。」

九十公斤，這是肌肉的重量？阿克賽爾甩甩頭，拿起其中一個啤酒瓶，走到廚房裝了一瓶清水，之後回到客廳。原本他還想把陸言手中的酒瓶拿走，但陸言也不知道吃什麼長大的，力氣大得要命，阿克賽爾又不能真的為了搶瓶子和他打起來──這是原則問題，絕對不是因為他覺得自己打不過對方──只能臭著一張臉，把裝著水的玻璃瓶塞進陸言懷裡。

「喝水。」

陸言瞥了他一眼，接過瓶子。

「你晚餐有吃嗎？」阿克賽爾問，「不會是空腹喝酒吧？」

陸言搖搖頭，喝了口威士忌。

「你真是──」阿克賽爾實在不知道該拿這個人怎麼辦，「一口算你 30 毫升，這樣是 12 毫升的酒精，加起來 347 毫升了。」

陸言輕哼，過了幾秒又喝了口酒，阿克賽爾忍無可忍地又試圖搶了一次他的酒瓶，再次拔河失敗。

可惡，他明天就開始加強重訓。

物理上不敵，阿克賽爾只能在陸言每喝一口酒時報數，不斷提醒他喝水，希望至少能讓他少喝一點酒。嘮叨到自己都有點受不了，阿克賽爾也不知道陸言怎麼能忍受這麼長的時間，要是埃琳在這裡早就找膠帶試圖把他的嘴封起來了。

一個小時感覺卻像是一輩子一樣長，阿克賽爾像是進入了自動導航的模式，一邊和北辰傳簡訊，一邊繼續報出陸言累積的酒精攝取量，嘴巴都不像是自己的。北辰出現的時候他都要忘了緊張，只想著他需要有人幫忙解決這難搞的男人。

「你來了，路上還順利吧？」阿克賽爾側身讓他進門，注意到北辰手中的威士忌時愣了愣，「你怎麼……這是要做什麼？」

北辰抬起頭對他笑了笑。阿克賽爾這才好好看見他的臉，比蜂巢上虛擬形象要大的眼睛微微瞇起，虹膜顏色並沒有阿克賽爾想像中的深，而是偏紅的淺棕色，笑容帶出的酒窩一邊深一邊淺。阿克賽爾盯著他，看著看著就忘了正事，下意識吐出一句：「你真好看。」

北辰的笑聲安靜又短促，臉上的酒窩變得更深了。阿克賽爾抹抹發燙的臉，領著他到客廳裡，「我已經盡量讓他少喝一點了，為什麼帶酒過來？」

「讓他別喝了。」北辰說，在陸言面前坐下。

陸言抬起眼端詳著他，過了好半晌之後才用慵懶的語調說：「好久不見。」

「兩小時前才見過。」

「我是說現實中。」陸言拇指蹭著瓶口，「你怎麼知道我的地址的？」

北辰撿起地上的開瓶器，不熟練地取出軟木塞，「V 給我的，要我看好你。」

陸言動作一頓，臉色陰沉起來。雖然整個晚上他還沒有做過什麼失控的行為，阿克賽爾還是下意識把北辰擋在身後，警戒地看著他。

「怎麼，你以為我會對他做什麼？」陸言坐起身，瞇起眼，「是信件房裡的那個安？」

「嗯。」

陸言垂下眼，拿起酒瓶喝了一大口酒。阿克賽爾正想起身阻止他，身後的北辰就同樣灌了一大口酒，因為不習慣而嗆得咳了起來。

「北辰！你怎麼也跟他一起鬧？」

「他，咳！他這麼愛喝我就陪他喝。」北辰抬起泛紅的臉，執拗地瞪著陸言看，「你喝多少我就喝多少。」

陸言嗤笑，像是在賭氣一樣仰著頭喝酒，北辰也如他所說的跟著喝，這次嗆得更嚴重了，眼睛都泛起了水光，「咳咳……你是真的酒精中毒才甘願嗎？」他的聲音染上了哭腔，阿克賽爾可以從貼在他背上的掌心感覺到他身體的顫抖，「他不希望你這樣，就連死後都還是擔心著你，怕你會做出什麼傻事──」

「我知道。」陸言尖銳地笑了聲，「但那又如何？他都走了。」

兩個人又一前一後喝了口酒，阿克賽爾這回搶下了北辰手中的酒瓶，結果已經紅了臉的北辰突然就跌進他懷裡，固執地抓住他拿著瓶子的手。

「他走了你就能這樣傷害自己？」

「這和你又有什麼關係？」陸言瞇起眼，「你是安的誰？又是我的誰？尚北辰，我們的過去從來就與你無關，你這樣不過是多管閒事。」

「你以為我不知道嗎！」北辰用阿克賽爾從沒聽過的聲量喊，「但是、但是我在乎你，在乎你們，這我又控制不了！我不想要一覺醒來發現自己又失去了誰，我、我──」他抹抹眼睛，委屈地皺起鼻子，「酒好難喝。」

阿克賽爾又好氣又好笑，阻止他揉紅眼角的手，抽了張面紙替他擦淚。「不會喝酒還這個樣子。大不了我直接叫救護車，把他綁到醫院上 IV，救護車的錢他自己付，讓他看看衝動的代價有多高。」

「救護車很貴……生病也很貴。」北辰悶悶地說，泛紅的眼睛盯著陸言，「我都不敢生病，你還這樣子。」

有那麼幾秒他們只是無聲地盯著對方，一個面無表情，一個神色固執，僵持到最後還是陸言先敗陣下來，臉上的冷硬稍微消融。

「你啊──」陸言把酒瓶遞給阿克賽爾，按了按眉心，「好了，我不喝了。倒掉吧。」

阿克賽爾實在怕了這兩個人了，連忙把兩瓶酒都拿到廚房處理掉，雖然倒的時候有點心疼，這畢竟都是錢，但這個屋子裡現在還是不要有酒精比較好。他又檢查了廚房和客廳的櫃子，沒有看到其他酒瓶，之後帶著一壺水和兩個杯子回到客廳。

「頭暈嗎？」阿克賽爾擔心地問，碰了下北辰發紅的臉，「喝點水，明天比較不會頭痛。」

北辰慢半拍地應了聲，蹭了下他的掌心。

阿克賽爾心臟突然竄到喉頭，在蜂巢上北辰偶爾也會對他做出這樣親暱的舉動，但殺傷力實在不及本人的十分之一。他的頭髮好軟，阿克賽爾的大腦做出不合時宜的觀察，骨架不寬，能夠輕易攬進懷裡，阿克賽爾從第一次在蜂巢上看見他的笑容就覺得他很可愛，在之後的相處中更是加強了這個第一印象，他沒有遇過這樣沒有撒嬌的意圖，卻又如此適合撒嬌的男孩子。

但最終擔憂還是壓過了悸動，阿克賽爾嘆口氣，撥開他前額的頭髮，「有沒有哪裡不舒服？我帶你回家休息吧？」

北辰搖搖頭，指了下陸言，「我得看著他。」

阿克賽爾捏著鼻樑，「站都站不直，你要怎麼看著他？算了，我跟你一起留下來，我先扶他回房間。」

這大概也是難得重溫以前養埃琳的日子？阿克賽爾苦中作樂地想，攙扶著步伐沉重的陸言進主臥室。好在陸言還沒完全失去自理能力，生理需求可以自己解決，漱洗時也只需要阿克賽爾偶爾扶一下。之後阿克賽爾找出乾淨的衣服讓他換上，這才注意到到陸言原來兩條腿都是義肢。

看起來有點年頭，但保養得很好，阿克賽爾又忍不住嘆口氣，喝得這麼兇，這個人難道沒有想過要是義肢出了問題，他爬不起來怎麼辦？

「要幫你拆嗎？」

陸言搖搖頭，熟練地拆下義肢，躺在床上之後緊抱在懷裡。阿克賽爾揚起眉，沒有多說什麼，每個人都有來自過去的鬼魂，他沒有什麼資格去評斷。

「謝了。」陸言低聲說：「你和北辰可以穿我的衣服，客房門鎖的密碼是一零三一。」

阿克賽爾接受了他的橄欖枝，替他蓋好被子，「有需要就喊一聲，我很容易醒。」

陸言身高和阿克賽爾差不多，肩膀甚至還寬了一點，他的衣服穿在阿克賽爾身上是剛好，穿在北辰身上就過於寬鬆了。阿克賽爾撇開頭，逼迫自己不要盯著北辰的鎖骨看。

冷靜點，阿克，他暗罵自己，你們才第一次在現實中見面。

「搭車趕過來累了吧？你好好睡。」阿克賽爾拍拍床上的枕頭，「棉被夠厚嗎？」

北辰的臉還有點紅，酒量顯然不好，剛才又喝得太急。要是知道他打算怎麼阻止陸言自毀性的灌酒，阿克賽爾早就沒收北辰帶來的酒瓶了，比力氣他比不過陸言，但對上北辰還是綽綽有餘。

「你不睡嗎？」北辰問。

「我睡外面沙發。」

「我比較矮，我睡──」北辰連忙坐起身，結果因為動作太急而昏頭，整個人又倒回床上。

阿克賽爾清清喉嚨掩飾笑聲，「睡覺，我不想要明天還得照顧兩個宿醉的人。」

「不然一起──」

「床也不大，你會睡不好的。」阿克賽爾摸了摸他的頭，「有事就喊我一聲。」

阿克賽爾大概是天生勞碌命，原本只打算洗自己和北辰的衣服，但看到陸言的也順手丟下去洗了，之後回到客廳又忍不住收拾醉酒後留下的狼藉一片，還有廚房裡沒有收拾的碗盤。接著還檢查了冰箱和櫥櫃，看看明天早上能夠做點什麼當早餐。

埃琳有句話說的對，阿克賽爾就是沒辦法放著需要照顧的人不管。

忙完之後他到主臥室和客房檢查了兩個人的情況，陸言維持著剛剛的動作，抱著義肢睡著了，北辰則是整個人縮成一團，在阿克賽爾開門時猛然抬起頭。

「抱歉，吵醒你了？」阿克賽爾低聲說，把一杯水放在床頭，「睡吧。」

他正要轉身離開，北辰就拉住了他的衣角，抬眼看著他。

「今天很謝謝你。」北辰慢吞吞地說，停頓幾秒之後補上：「你也很好看。」

阿克賽爾失笑，「還醉呢？」

北辰搖搖頭，打了個大大的呵欠，之後露出不好意思的笑容。即便光線微弱，阿克賽爾還是看見了他抿起的唇和淺淺的酒窩，讓他有點心癢。

「晚安，北辰。」阿克賽爾說：「做個好夢。」

北辰把他的手拉到自己頭上蹭了一下，之後低低說了聲「晚安」。

阿克賽爾曬了十分鐘的衣服才讓自己心跳冷靜下來，躺在沙發上卻禁不住抱著自己的手傻笑。


	16. 破鏡難圓：日常

  
尚北辰醒來之後恍了好一會神才意識到自己在哪裡。

他按了按太陽穴，他和酒精一向當不了朋友，一喝就頭痛，隔天也會疲憊個半天，身體跟不上腦袋。雖然昨晚他嚴格來說喝得不算多，但過去他沒喝過濃度三十以上的酒，現在要他走到浴室他都覺得路途遙遠。

看了眼手機，已經要十點了，即便是假日，尚北辰平時依舊很少睡到這個時間。他嘆口氣，慢吞吞地下床漱洗。

一出房門他就聽見了廚房傳來的響動，還聞到了培根的氣味。尚北辰捧著杯子，先是走到主臥室查看了陸言的狀況──還沒醒來，睡夢中眉頭也微微皺著。之後他一邊喝水一邊往廚房走，阿克賽爾高大的背影站在電磁爐前，肩膀夾著手機，甩鍋將鍋子裡的鬆餅翻了個面。

「……妳別出瞎主意了，打妳的遊戲去。」

「喔，對了，早餐吃了嗎？」

「人都醒了，就不會吃點東西？煎個蛋也好。」

「是是是，我就是管家公，我管自己妹妹還不行嗎？」

尚北辰雙眼微彎，阿克賽爾語帶嫌棄，臉上的表情卻很放鬆。他和尚北辰預期中的樣子很類似，輪廓比較剛硬，但表情很溫和，唇線的形狀讓他看起來像是一直帶著笑，明明是完全沒見過的一張臉，尚北辰卻絲毫沒有感受到一分陌生。

「啊，醒了？」阿克賽爾掛斷電話，把鍋子裡的鬆餅疊在盤子裡的鬆餅堆上，「早安，桌上有奶油跟糖漿，我還煎了培根。你蛋喜歡怎麼煮？煎蛋？炒蛋？」

他的態度很熟稔，像是曾經每天做著一樣的事情，也許埃琳小時候，他就是這樣替她準備早餐的吧。尚北辰不禁笑了，已經有好久沒有這樣一覺起來，就有人和他道早安，還有熱騰騰的早餐在等著他，原本還覺得沉重的身體都隨著心情輕鬆了不少。

「早。」尚北辰湊到他旁邊，「有醬油嗎？」

阿克賽爾從下方的櫥櫃裡拿出一罐醬油，看上去已經摸熟了這個廚房。尚北辰拿起打在小碗中的蛋倒進鍋中，戳破蛋黃之後直接淋了醬油，從阿克賽爾手中接過鍋鏟。

「睡得好嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？」

「有一點累，但還好。」

等蛋黃和蛋白半凝固時尚北辰用鍋鏟開始翻炒，黃白相間的蛋染上了醬色。小時候他煎荷包蛋總會弄破蛋黃，還為此感到沮喪過，但自從他父親有一次替他把失敗的荷包蛋炒成醬油炒蛋，他就喜歡上了這個味道，現在比起完美的荷包蛋，他反而更喜歡這樣的作法。

注意到阿克賽爾好奇的眼神，尚北辰鏟起一點炒蛋，「試試？」

阿克賽爾愣了一下，手指捏起一塊炒蛋送進口中，雙眼微微發亮，「好香。回去我做給埃琳看，這下她沒有藉口不自己解決早餐了。」

他含著手指舔去指間的醬色，手抽出來的時候發出了細微的吸吮聲。尚北辰雙頰突然有點發燙，低頭把蛋盛到盤子裡。

早餐尚北辰更喜歡吃鹹的，所以鬆餅他沒有加糖漿，而是配著培根吃。阿克賽爾看起來則是更喜歡吃甜的，淋在鬆餅堆上的糖漿都沿著邊緣流了下去，像是琥珀色的瀑布。

「咳，我也不是每天這樣吃。」阿克賽爾解釋，用刀叉將鬆餅堆切了一塊扇形下來，「這是犒賞辛勞了一個晚上的我。」

尚北辰放下刀叉，「抱歉，昨天那麼晚還麻煩你。」

「這麼見外做什麼？」阿克賽爾擺擺手，「我雖然習慣早睡早起，但也不是沒有熬過夜。」

尚北辰抿著嘴。昨晚阿克賽爾甚至沒有問過他到底發生了什麼事，只因為他一通電話就開了快要半小時的車，拜訪一個自己不算熟識的人。尚北辰慶幸有他在的同時也忍不住內疚，應該要強硬一點讓阿克賽爾睡床的。

「別想太多了。」阿克賽爾說：「最後大家都沒事就好。」

尚北辰點點頭，但心裡還是想著自己應該為阿克賽爾做點什麼，也許是看出了他的想法，阿克賽爾戳了下他的額頭，說：「不然晚上陪我吃飯吧？埃琳跟別人有約，就剩我一個孤家寡人。」

「好。」尚北辰頓了頓，「本來就想和你吃飯的。」

阿克賽爾拳頭抵著嘴，臉上是壓不下去的笑意，「嗯，吃完我送你到車站。」

吃完早餐──或者該說是早午餐──他們又去看了陸言的狀況一次，陸言依舊抱著義肢沉沉睡著，看起來莫名地有些脆弱。尚北辰猶豫了一下該不該叫他起來，最後和阿克賽爾決定再讓他休息一下。原本尚北辰還想讓阿克賽爾別跟他一起耗在這裡，但阿克賽爾拒絕離開，說是如果有什麼事情，尚北辰會搬不動陸言。

尚北辰也不知道這是在說陸言重，還是他力氣小。

「之前沒有時間運動。」尚北辰嘟嚷。

阿克賽爾燙衣服的動作暫停，像是被他逗樂了，「嗯，畢竟是最優等畢業生，你好像說過你 GPA 4.0 對吧？哇，你是我朋友裡面唯二的全 A 學生。」

尚北辰沒有想到他還記得這件事，不好意思地低下頭，「唯二？」

「另一個是埃琳她老闆，原本還以為會變成我妹夫，沒想到他們根本沒有認真定下來的意思。」

現在的場景怎麼看都不太真實，昨晚才第一次正式見面的人，現在卻在別人家裡一起燙衣服。阿克賽爾手中拿著掛燙機的頭，仔細燙平布料上的皺褶，尚北辰則是替他拉著衣服，讓他能更好施力。以前尚北辰經常這樣幫他母親的忙，她母親也會一邊問起他的狀況。幫忙母親燙了幾年的衣服，他們都培養出了自己的 SOP，上衣先燙身體再燙袖子、裙子先翻過來燙內襯再燙正面，過去從未意識到的小細節，現在卻一一浮現在腦中。

「怎麼啦？」阿克賽爾提問的語氣很溫柔，尚北辰歪頭笑了笑。

「想到我媽媽了。」

「……我讓你想到你媽媽？」

尚北辰雙眼微彎，「有一點。」

阿克賽爾其實和他父母都不像，但尚北辰已經很久沒有這樣親近一個人，也很久沒有這樣漸漸習慣、甚至是喜歡另一個人的碰觸。昨晚他在蜂巢上抱了阿克賽爾不是為了表達謝意，而是想讓自己冷靜下來；之後他又在喝了酒之後主動討摸，尚北辰現在想起來有點赧然，但被阿克賽爾摸頭的感覺令他安心。

「哥哥不行嗎？媽媽這個定位我有點承受不起。」

尚北辰心情異常飛揚，「但我沒有哥哥。」

「爸爸也好──不，你當我沒說過話。」

阿克賽爾低下頭，從耳朵紅到臉又紅到脖子。尚北辰不是很確定他這樣的反應是因為什麼，剛才他們說的話有那裡奇怪嗎……？

「一大早尺度就這麼大？」

陸言的聲音突然響起，尚北辰抬頭就看見他站在臥室門口，慵懶地靠著門框。

「還好嗎？」尚北辰連忙問，「需不需要止痛藥？」

陸言搖搖頭，走到客廳沙發邊坐下，打了個無聲的呵欠。

「現在已經十一點多了。」阿克賽爾吐槽，關掉掛燙機的電源，「吃的了東西嗎？還是我煮個湯？」

陸言挑起眉，「方便就好。」

阿克賽爾比了個 OK 的手勢，大步走進廚房。

尚北辰在陸言旁邊坐下，想著自己該說些什麼，又該怎麼表達。最後還是陸言先打破了沉默。

「昨晚抱歉，我自己情緒不對，並沒有針對你的意思。」

「我知道。」

昨晚他們都有點激動，光是作為旁觀者尚北辰都因為目睹的記憶而喘不過氣，他難以想像陸言會是什麼感覺。陸言說的沒錯，他確實是個外人，即便他可以為了他們難過，卻無法真正體會到這些記憶的重量。

陸言抓抓頭髮，嘆了口氣，「你說是信件房裡的安給了你我的地址？他和你說了什麼？」

「要我照顧好你，說他是『保險』。」尚北辰回想起那次對話，之後他又和那個 V 獨處了幾次，對方沒怎麼開口，但也沒有再偽裝成單純的程式，甚至還曾問起陸言的狀況，「他感覺上不像是一般的 AI，而且在蜂巢上的權限好像滿大的。」

陸言不知道想到了什麼，表情有點複雜，「保險……是嗎？」

他翹著腳，手指摩娑著膝蓋義肢和斷肢連接的地方，精巧的機械隨著他的動作拉伸移動。他身上的睡褲只到他的膝蓋，之前他們在現實中見面時，陸言穿的也是截斷的西裝褲，尚北辰突然有點不合時宜地好奇，陸言衣櫃裡的褲子是否全都是短褲？這是為了散熱嗎？還是單純覺得沒必要遮起來？

「入迷了？」陸言促狹地問。

尚北辰回過神，「看起來很厲害，他也很厲害，能夠在那個時候就做出這樣的東西。」

陸言笑了聲，表情柔和起來，「他是我遇過最聰明的人。」

在提到 V 的時候他看起來總是溫柔又悲傷，和年輕時張揚又無懼的樣子截然不同，如果他們還在一起，陸言是不是會成為完全不同於現在的人？現在的他也和父母過世前的他不一樣嗎？

抽油煙機的聲音響起，尚北辰抬頭看向廚房，阿克賽爾正拿著砧板把切好的蔬菜往鍋裡推，看起來應該是在煮湯。「你倒是交了個好朋友。」陸言說：「忙了一晚，大白天還出去買菜，我家除了幾顆蛋之外沒什麼吃的。」

他轉向尚北辰，發出只有氣音的笑聲，「一副與有榮焉的樣子。」

尚北辰楞楞地摸了下自己的臉，摸到了稍微陷下的酒窩和被笑容向上推的臉頰，慢半拍湧上心頭的情緒讓他感到有點陌生，原來光是想到一個人的好也能令人這樣開心。

「剛才，」尚北辰壓低聲音，「你為什麼說『一大早尺度就這麼大』？」

陸言頓了好半晌，「如果你不知道你就不該知道。」

*

「真的沒事了？」

「真的。」

「不喝酒了？」

「不喝。」陸言舉起手，五指併攏，「我發誓。」

尚北辰猶豫了幾秒，上前抱了陸言一下，陸言的身體就和他自己的一樣僵硬，也許是很久沒有這樣和別人接觸了，遲疑的雙手拍拍他的肩膀。

「有需要就傳訊息給我。」尚北辰頓了頓，改用中文說了聲：「辛苦你了。」

有些話他到了現在還是不知道該如何用英文表達，像是「加油」，還有「辛苦了」。應該對懷抱著遺憾和悲傷獨自過了許多年的人說些什麼呢？他不是當事人，無法給予陸言需要的釋懷，但他還是想讓陸言知道自己可以理解回憶和失去的重量，理解有時候，就連呼吸都覺得疲憊是什麼感覺。

陸言嘆了口氣，臉上帶著了然的笑容，「你也辛苦了。」

從剛才就一直悶不作聲的阿克賽爾拿起手機對著陸言，「存一下我的號碼吧，我過來比較方便。」

陸言側過頭，盯著阿克賽爾看了好半晌，一邊用手錶掃過阿克賽爾的手機螢幕一邊說：「就算我只是想吃有媽媽味道的晚餐？」

「……我就把這當稱讚了。」

尚北辰噗哧一笑，側頭撞了下阿克賽爾的肩膀，看著他無奈的表情融化成溫和的笑容，之後摸了摸尚北辰的髮頂。「關心空巢老人是每個年輕人的責任。」阿克賽爾說：「如果寂寞了，歡迎來找我跟埃琳吃飯。」

陸言挑起一邊的眉毛，說：「祝你們約會愉快。」之後便砰的一聲關上了門，走廊上剩下尚北辰和阿克賽爾。

阿克賽爾張著嘴，口中發出一串意味不明的聲音。

「這算約會？」尚北辰小聲地問。

阿克賽爾整個人都僵住了，「看、看你？」

啊。

尚北辰後知後覺地意識到阿克賽爾的反應是什麼意思。阿克賽爾耳朵都紅了，抓著衣角的右手顯露出侷促，尚北辰再遲鈍也能看出他的緊張和羞赧。

他之前怎麼都沒有發現？尚北辰有點懊惱，明明他和阿克賽爾相處的時間比較久，陸言卻像是早就知道阿克賽爾對他的看法不同。現在想起來埃琳似乎也有撮合他們的意思，也不知道是因為她也看出了阿克賽爾對他有好感，還是單純覺得他們適合。

「北辰？」阿克賽爾有些不穩的聲音打斷了他的思路，「你……如果你覺得不自在，我可以送你回──」

尚北辰抬頭對上他的視線，拉住阿克賽爾的手，體溫有點涼，掌心帶著點汗。

阿克賽爾抽回手在褲子上抹了抹，說：「抱歉，我緊張的時候就會這樣。」

尚北辰搖搖頭，再次拉起阿克賽爾的手。

他還記得他們在蜂巢上牽手的時候，虛擬的世界中他們都不會流汗，手上不會有疤痕或是厚繭。現實中的阿克賽爾手比他要大了一些，手掌接近手指根部的突起處皮膚很粗糙，手背上可以看到燙傷留下來的暗色疤痕，尚北辰的手上也有一個類似的痕跡，是在把烤盤從烤箱裡拿出來的時候不小心燙出來的。

此時皮膚相觸的溫度和觸感都比蜂巢上要有重量，一點磨擦感覺都像是帶著靜電。

「可以把這理解成你不排斥嗎？」

阿克賽爾的聲音很輕，尚北辰沒有聽過他這樣不自信的語氣。

「你是對我有好感？」

阿克賽爾嗆了下，「呃，對。」

「第一次約會要做什麼？」尚北辰問，「我沒有約過會。」

「啊？啊，就，吃個飯，了解一下對方是什麼樣的人？」阿克賽爾眼睛亮了起來，握緊尚北辰的手，「你答應了？」

他們還需要這樣了解對方嗎？尚北辰有點狐疑地想，他們也不是在哪個派對突然看對眼了，或是由共同的朋友介紹給對方。朋友出去約會的 SOP 和一開始就打算發展戀愛關係的人應該不同吧？雖然他也不知道應該哪裡不同，美國和台灣的約會文化畢竟有很大的差異，他高中的時候大家還是會先告白確立關係，這邊的順序則是倒過來的。

「我，」尚北辰努力從自己有限的語彙中找到能夠表達自己想法的文字，「像你之前說的，對情緒有點近視，不確定自己對你是什麼感覺。」

他捏了下阿克賽爾的手，「不過我喜歡跟你在一起，也喜歡跟你接觸。」

他把阿克賽爾的手拉到臉頰邊，輕輕蹭了下。

「這對我來說很難得。」

阿克賽爾突然把臉撇到一邊，沒被握住的手摀住自己的嘴，再度發出異味不明的一長串聲音。尚北辰新奇地看著順著他的脖頸向下蔓延，有點懷疑阿克賽爾是不是連胸口都是紅的。

「阿克賽爾？」

「阿克？」

阿克賽爾突然抓住他的肩膀，「我可以抱你嗎？就一下下？」

他一邊說，上半身已經靠了過來，腳卻還留在原地，像是身體和大腦無法同步。尚北辰突然覺得這樣的他有點可愛，上前抱住了他，之後才開口說：「好喔。」

雖然沒有說話，尚北辰還是可以感覺到阿克賽爾的激動。

說是抱一下下，阿克賽爾也真的只抱著他幾秒鐘，之後就轉過身，用比平時要大的聲音說：「你想吃什麼？車站附近有很多不同類型的餐廳，你會想吃台菜嗎？有一間台灣人開的餐廳炒飯很好吃，如果想吃其他的，還有日式和法式料理，啊，有一間義式餐廳也不錯，只是價格比較高一點──」

尚北辰抿著嘴偷笑，沒有打斷似乎是因為緊張而停不下來的阿克賽爾，突然有點想要像阿克賽爾平時做的那樣摸摸他的頭。

等一下問問阿克賽爾願不願意吧，尚北辰默默想，跟上阿克賽爾的腳步，輕輕撞了下他的肩膀。

阿克賽爾側頭看向他，笑得很好看。


	17. 破鏡難圓：倒數

  
「你心情很好。」V 說。

「嗯？」尚北辰愣了愣，「嗯。」

最後他和阿克賽爾晚餐去吃了義大利菜，價位確實是比較高，但東西很好吃，其中有個開胃菜尚北辰特別喜歡，無花果上頭加上了起司、堅果和香料，最後淋上義大利香醋，尚北辰吃到最後都有點捨不得，愈吃愈小口。

然後阿克賽爾把自己那份切了一半給他，說是隨時都可以吃到，他更希望讓尚北辰吃得開心。

「我去約會了。」尚北辰對著玻璃窗另一頭的 V 說：「這是我第一次。」

V 眨眨眼，小小地「啊」了聲。

雖然說是約會，但阿克賽爾對待他的方式還是和往常一樣，又或者該說他平時就對尚北辰就已經足夠好。走在路上時阿克賽爾一直走在靠馬路的那邊，街上出現一大組人時也會帶著他閃開，就如同在蜂巢上那樣替他隔開人群；吃飯時他只是在吃掉沙拉中的番茄時吃得慢了點，阿克賽爾就發現了他不喜歡番茄這件事，之後的菜色出現都會主動替他挑掉。

「埃琳比你挑食多了。」 阿克賽爾說：「以前我就是她的垃圾桶──當然不是說食物是垃圾。」

吃完晚飯阿克賽爾開車載尚北辰到了轉運中心，陪著他等往賓州的公車進站，之後目送他上車。尚北辰內心難得有點悵然，雖然他們在蜂巢上隨時都可以見面，但都已經在現實中相處過了，虛擬世界中的互動還是少了些什麼。要不要買通訊軟體的擴增功能？尚北辰想，雖然大部分使用者都是遠距離戀愛的情侶，但他想要的功能也差不多，他希望能在談話時看見阿克賽爾真正的長相，希望能在拉起他的手時碰到他手心的繭，而不是平滑的皮膚。

然後阿克賽爾抱了他一下，說：「之後換我去賓州找你。」

尚北辰的心感覺到不熟悉的雀躍。

阿克賽爾還讓他摸頭了，彎腰把自己的頭頂送到尚北辰面前，髮絲比他預期中要軟，蓬蓬的很好摸，尚北辰沒忍住把他的頭髮弄得有點亂，之後才不好意思地替他梳理好。

「喜歡一個人是什麼感覺呢？」尚北辰問。

「喜歡就是喜歡。」V 說：「在一起的時候，我只看得見他。」

尚北辰有點訝異，這次 V 用的是「我」，而不是「他」。他指的是安維倫，還是被製造出來的自己？他也喜歡陸言嗎？

「如果在 V 過世之後應該是你陪著陸言找他的記憶，」尚北辰遲疑地問，「為什麼你一直沒有對陸言開口？」

V 安靜了幾秒，眉梢都垂了下來，「不能說。」

AI 也會難過嗎？尚北辰依舊不明白眼前的「人」是怎麼被創造出來的，但他總覺得此刻的 V 看起來很悲傷，讓尚北辰忍不住擔憂。不過在他能開口問之前，V 就接著說：「他現在住在什麼樣的地方？」

「什麼樣的地方……」尚北辰腦中浮現陸言住所的模樣，整個套房的裝潢風格比他想像中要溫暖，傢俱大多是木製的，客廳的暖氣做成了壁爐的模樣，但並不是真的會燃燒柴火，而是放著暖色的燈，壁爐前的地毯踩起來很舒服，讓人會想要坐在地板上。

客房看起來有在定期打掃，其實並不像是單純給客人過夜的房間，而是期待著會有誰搬進去久居。房門密碼一零三一，尚北辰還記得 V 的生日就是十月三十一號。

「我建模給你看吧？」

V 點點頭，指著玻璃，「手貼上來。」

尚北辰掌心貼上微涼的玻璃，上頭浮現出類似記憶擷取控制器的介面，他如同平時建構記憶那樣先大略建置環境，之後補上個別的物件與細節。因為工作的緣故他已經習慣了觀察，即便沒有特別去記憶，還是能夠大概還原出陸言住處的樣子。

陸言的套房比 V 現在所在的房間要大得多，但玻璃窗另一頭隨著他的思維向後擴展，讓他有足夠的空間一比一複製記憶中的套房。

V 走到壁爐前，在地毯上躺了下來，雙手在腹部交握。

尚北辰突然意識到什麼，「啊，是買給你的。」

V 側過頭，安靜了幾秒之後說：「是買給他的。」

這次是「他」，不是「我」。

尚北辰回想起之前他和陸言隔著玻璃窗相望的樣子，眼中像是都有了光。他對 AI 了解的並不算多，沒辦法具體解釋眼前的 AI 和其他尚北辰在電影世界中遇見的 NPC 有什麼不同，但也許辨認同類是人類的本能，過去不管他再怎麼沉浸於電影劇情中，他的潛意識也未曾將 NPC 當作真正的人。

這個有著 V 長相的 AI 卻不同。

「你不能出來，那我可以進去嗎？」

V 抬起手揮了揮，眼前的玻璃窗隨之消失。

尚北辰走到他身邊坐了下來，V 側頭盯著壁爐看，虛擬世界中虛假的火光照在他瘦削的臉上，微卷的睫毛尖端染上些許金色。

「你有名字嗎？」尚北辰問，「總不能一直叫你 V。」

他們說話時對方總是過了好一會才會回答，這也許不合常理，畢竟電腦運算的速度不該比人腦慢，但這似乎又沒有哪裡不合理，畢竟人與人之間的交際並不是算數就能算出來的，尚北辰可以兩三秒算出三位數的加法，卻會因為再平凡不過的問題久久想不出回答。「V」在這方面不像電腦程式，而是像他。

「我只有編號。」

「編號是？」

「017。」

尚北辰想了想，「那我叫你 Q 吧，第 17 個字母。」

被尚北辰命名為 Q 的 AI 嘴角微微揚起，但笑容稍縱即逝。

和 Q 聊天時尚北辰難得會成為比較多話的那方，他雖然不習慣，但並不介意，他知道 Q 有在聽。他和陸言認識的時間不算短，相處的時間卻不長，沒有太多的故事可以說給 Q 聽，只能把也許微不足道的事情也拆碎了，仔仔細細地描述，告訴 Q 陸言是如何靠著編故事哄騙 NPC，又是如何像是特技車手那樣急轉彎閃開突然襲來的喪屍。

「謝謝你。」Q 突然說：「但接下來幾天別再找我聊天了。」

尚北辰愣住了，「什麼？」

Q 對他露出比之前都要溫暖的笑容，點開他的個人面板，切換到下線的視窗。

「下次你和陸言一起來的時候見，很晚了，你該睡了。」

剛脫離蜂巢時尚北辰還沒有反應過來，連忙重啟系統回到蜂巢上，如同過去兩年間以熟悉到已經能閉著眼睛完成的步驟打開衣櫃時，踏進去並沒有帶著他到 V 的信件房，而是回到病房門口。

尚北辰有點慌了。

他把衣櫃的門關上，之後再重新打開，結果還是一樣；他又試著下線之後重新上線，但同樣無法回到信件房中。等到他第六次嘗試之後，他的面板才突然跳出來，上頭顯示出一條系統訊息：「晚安，尚北辰，下次見。」

尚北辰微微鬆口氣，終於下了線，但內心還是隱隱地不安。

十二點半，阿克賽爾大概睡了吧。尚北辰在聊天窗中打了字又刪掉，他不想吵醒對方，卻又不知道應該和誰談這件事情。

AA：怎麼了嗎？看到你一直在輸入訊息中。

晨星：你還沒睡？

AA：嗯……有點亢奮，睡不著。

尚北辰嘴角上揚，心情輕鬆了一點。

晨星：方便說話嗎？

之前他沒有和阿克賽爾提過 Q，現在得先從頭說起才能解釋剛剛發生的事情。阿克賽爾沒有立刻回答，過了好一會才開口：「強人工智慧不能在沒有設定除役條件的情況下存在，不過我不知道 V 是否會自己打破這項規則。」

尚北辰也不確定，但 Q 剛才的態度……尚北辰總覺得八九不離十，Q 的除役條件會在陸言下次去找他的時候被觸發，又或者應該說從他們開始尋找記憶的那一刻起，Q 距離他的終結就愈來愈接近。

他該怎麼做才好？

「告訴陸言吧。」阿克賽爾說：「最後能做決定的還是他，而且這只是我的猜測，他會更了解 V 的想法。」

「……我明天告訴他。」

「好好睡一覺，先別想太多。」阿克賽爾的聲音很和緩、很溫柔，「這兩天發生了太多事情，別把自己累壞了。」

尚北辰應了聲，側躺在床上把被子蓋好，手機放在枕頭旁邊，「你也好好休息。」

「好。」阿克賽爾的語氣含著笑意，尚北辰可以想像他此刻臉上的表情，「晚安，祝你好夢。」

「晚安。」尚北辰答道，短暫猶豫之後補上：「我今天很開心，阿克。」

說出口的瞬間他深刻認知到自己話語中的真實性，他是真的很開心，期盼著他們下一次見面的時刻。即便後來擔憂佔據了心頭，胸口累積起的喜悅卻依舊沒有散去。

「我也很開心。」阿克賽爾說：「睡吧。」

*

017 不需要睡眠，但有時候，他會暫停自己大多數的處理程序，只留下基本的感測功能，在床上躺一整晚。偶爾陸言會突然上線，尚北辰則是幾乎沒有在晚上十二點上過蜂巢，在他們進入他的地盤時，017 會「醒來」，迎接他的客人。

「安。」陸言一開始會這麼叫他，之後也許是發現了什麼，陸言很少再喊他這個名字。

尚北辰為他取名為「Q」。

017 不應該有自己的名字，事實上他從一開始就不應該有「自己」的概念，他還記得安維倫在發現時皺著眉頭，說：「等我走了之後，這樣是不行的。」

說得很模糊，但 017 一聽就知道安維倫是什麼意思，他能夠存取安維倫全部的記憶，他誕生於安維倫的記憶，他和他一樣了解陸言。

安維倫很掙扎，017 卻毫不猶豫地為自己加上了除役條件，那時，安維倫看起來像是要哭了。

真是心軟，017 想，他原先不過是個派不上用場的助手程式，就像是過去文件編輯程式中做成迴紋針模樣的提示工具，總是存在，卻沒什麼重要的功能。安維倫最初只是把這個助手程式當作一個說話的對象，之後當他的精神開始衰弱，記憶也跟著衰退，他才慌亂地將自己記得的一切擷取出來，一股腦地存進 017 存取的資料庫中。

「017，我想聽他唱生日快樂。」

「017，媽媽過世前和我說了……說了什麼？」

「017，之後就要拜託你照顧他了。」

「他」，像是害怕說出他的名字會被誰聽見一樣，安維倫總是稱陸言為「他」，事實上他也不必說出全名，在 017 的程式中早已將「他」和「陸言」做出了連結。

「遇到他時再重新啟動吧，我不希望你太寂寞。」

「到底應該怎麼做，對他才是最好的？」

「017，我想見他。」

「017，我見不到他了。」

他已經撐了很久、很久了，長期缺發真正的睡眠讓他的大腦千瘡百孔，過去和他相同病症的患者從併發到死亡平均只有一年半，他卻多活了一年多的時間。只要再幾天，差幾天就能見到陸言，最終他卻無法赴約。

人工智慧不應該擁有悲傷的能力，但 017 在那一天卻自主停機，什麼也做不了。

不想，他怎麼會有這樣的情緒，他怎麼會有任何的情緒。

之後他在蜂巢進入休眠，直到信件房被發現的那天。看著臉上滿是痛心與懷念的陸言，017 又感覺到了第二次「不想」。

「阿言。」他低聲呢喃，躺在陸言為安維倫留出的房間的複製品中，將資料庫中的記憶又重新整理了一遍，依照他的處理速度只需要幾分鐘的時間，他卻放緩了速度，一一播放記憶，之後分門別類產生一個個封包，等著告別的那天轉交給陸言。

「嗚……」

他怎麼會哭呢？不過是不知不覺模仿了記憶中的安維倫而已。

要不帶遺憾地死去太難了。安維倫的母親曾這麼說，安維倫也曾經這樣複述，017 不是很明白，但他希望至少能不要成為誰的遺憾，也希望能讓陸言的遺憾減輕一點。

現在，他唯一能做的就是等待。


	18. 若有來生：決心

  
致我親愛的朋友，

如果有下輩子，你想要當什麼樣的人呢？

聽到你說自己改做創投的時候我有點驚訝，以前沒有想過有一天你會成為商人。我走過的路倒是從很早以前就固定下來了，我想發明東西，為我、為你、為這個世界，我沒有想過是否有不同的可能性，也許等我們投胎到未來，我還是會走上一樣的路，只希望到那個時候，我還能將自己做的東西親手交給你。

原本我並不相信所謂來生，你大概也一樣吧，也許只有軟弱的人才會將自己的希望寄託於下一輩子，但我從不是個堅強的人。

還記得在高中課堂上曾經要我們寫過遺書，那時的你洋洋灑灑地寫了上千字，我卻怎麼樣也寫不出來，並不是無法想像自己死亡的那天，只是不知道自己有什麼可以給我身邊的人，當時的我有什麼呢？母親買的保險、名下的財產……這些我都從未過問過，真正屬於我的只有我親手做出來的那些東西，還有你送我的禮物。那時你笑我想得太過嚴肅，這也不是什麼應該由律師起草的正經遺書，然後你把自己的作業給我看，裡頭鉅細靡遺地寫著你的書和電影光碟要給誰，電腦哪個硬碟請不要查看直接格式化，還有要到那些平台，用你的帳號告訴讀你的故事到一半的人說：「作者死了，不好意思沒有大綱，結局請各位自己腦補。」

我看見的時候忍不住笑了，現在想想卻有點難受，我並不懼怕即將來臨的死亡，卻怕在你心中留下遺憾。

我還沒有給你一個結局。

我會給你一個結局的。

也許不完美，我們也不會從此以後快樂地在一起，但我希望在那個沒有我的未來，你可以過得很好。

愛你的 V

「不喝酒？」

「不喝，我發過誓了。」

陸言也不知道這是巧合，還是蘿拉從哪裡聽到了什麼消息，陸言正因為尚北辰告訴他的消息猶豫著，蘿拉就突然通知他自己要到紐約出差，約他出來吃個飯。

「我懷疑蘿拉在四處都有線人」，陸言曾開玩笑地和安說過，「不然就是她駭進了我的電腦。」他們過去頂多算是普通朋友，但蘿拉是少數和安有過私交的人，在安過世之前也是她替陸言跟安牽的線，讓他們至少有機會透過文字試圖修補關係。在那之後陸言和蘿拉的交集變得多了點，不過他們都不是喜歡閒聊的類型，只是蘿拉不知道是怎麼辦到的，總是會在他需要諮詢時恰好聯絡他。

他因為安的記憶酗酒那天蘿拉也打了電話，只是對話被他敷衍地結束了，也許當時她就發現了什麼吧。

「發過誓？」蘿拉挑起眉，「我不知道這個世界上還有誰能夠逼你到這種程度。」

陸言笑了聲，「就是妳那愛徒。」

「北辰？他怎麼做的？」

「跟我拚酒。」

蘿拉一臉不可置信地搖搖頭，「他就該直接打電話把你綁到醫院去。」

陸言現在想到尚北辰就忍不住想笑，也不知道他那聰明的腦袋怎麼會想到這樣的解決方式，讓他無奈卻又心軟。陸言可以不顧自己的健康，可以拒他人於千里之外，卻不可能任由尚北辰靠著傷害自己的方式來說服他。

尚北辰的朋友倒是和蘿拉英雄所見略同，雖然陸言完全負擔得起救護車和醫藥支出，但他一向對醫院敬而遠之。

「這次出差是為了什麼？」

「來幫你們公司記憶擷取器的新原型，你不知道？」

陸言聳聳肩，他在轉達尚北辰的意見之後就沒有跟進過，沒有想到安古動作這麼快。

在居酒屋整桌都不喝酒大概打破了什麼不成文的規定，或是負責他們桌的服務生有業績上的壓力，剛剛就差沒有直接求他們點瓶酒。等等多給點小費吧，陸言想。一個暫時不喝酒和一個從不喝酒的人似乎不該來這樣的地方吃飯，附近多的是更物美價廉的日式料理，但約在這間店已經是慣例，不是因為他們之中有誰特別喜歡這裡，只是因為蘿拉曾在這間店打工，而安曾在她被找麻煩時幫過她。

或者應該說是拉著陸言過來幫她。

至少店裡的串燒是滿好吃的，就是貴了一點。

「所以呢？」

「所以什麼？」

「週末是怎麼回事？」

陸言一頓，這該從哪裡開始說起呢？

蘿拉並不遲鈍，不會看不出陸言對於安的感情，更何況在他被酒精麻痺的腦袋終於清醒之後，她也目睹了他是如何發瘋似地想找到安，在安躲著他時差點重新墜入酒癮的深淵。但她並不知道他和安之間都發生過什麼事情，不知道他曾經如何傷害了對方。

在看見安的記憶之前，就連陸言都不知道自己對安造成的傷害有多大。

「沒什麼，只是意識到自己犯了多大的錯誤。」陸言晃了晃杯子，看著細碎的茶葉在茶水中晃動，「都是過去的事情了。」

讓他躊躇的是接下來的事情，陸言星期日上蜂巢查看過，和尚北辰遇到的狀況不同，信件房的入口對陸言來說依然存在，只是門上留給他的訊息讓他停下了動作：「再見時就得再見了，就選你們約好見面的那天，好嗎？」陸言之前對於信件房中的「安」就有些猜測，但猜測被證實依舊在他心中掀起了不小的波瀾。他知道拖延下去沒有意義，知道那個安不是他的安，卻依舊害怕和他告別。

他需要和安告別。

「長痛和短痛之間妳怎麼選？」陸言扯了扯嘴角，「說是短痛也不對，因為在那之後還會繼續痛下去，只是也許……也許在想到他的時候，我能懷念多過遺憾。」

「……這種時候你總是沒有必要地不直接。」蘿拉搖搖頭，「如果你無法下定決心，Ryan，最後只是會由其他人或事幫你做出這個決定。」

陸言深吸了口氣，「我知道。」

他逃避夠久了，是時候面對現實，他比誰都知道世事無常，繼續拖延下去，也許哪天他連和「安」見最後一面的機會都會錯過，一如當初的他錯過了與安的晚餐約定。

「妳呢？想見『他』嗎？」陸言問。

蘿拉眼尾擠出笑紋，「不了，我已經和真正的他告別過。」

陸言斜了她一眼，「妳就不怕揭我傷疤？」

蘿拉聳聳肩，「你沒那麼脆弱。」

也許他們的友誼能夠持續到現在就是因為蘿拉從未將他視為易碎物，在陸言剛出事那陣子還會指著他鼻子罵的人就只有她了，那幾個月陸言說過不少傷人的話，現在想起來，蘿拉沒有甩他幾巴掌已經是手下留情。

陸言已經很久沒有覺得自己堅強過，但經過這麼多事情，他也知道自己終究能把自己拼湊起來。

「他生日那天，」陸言說：「一起去見他？」

蘿拉點頭，「我會記得排假。」

*

「就這個星期日了。」

「他應該不會希望我在場，但我可以上線等你。」

「好。」

尚北辰讓他和阿克賽爾的肩膀靠在一起，雖然模擬出的感官還是和現實有著細微的差距，但已經足夠讓尚北辰從阿克賽爾的體溫中得到他需要的安心感。悄悄地，阿克賽爾慢慢把手往他的方向挪動，像是要從身後環住他，尚北辰側頭看了他一眼，把阿克賽爾的手拉到自己腰上。

他仔細感覺了一下被人這樣環抱的感覺，雖然不是很適應，但並不會不舒服。

阿克賽爾倒是整個人都僵住了，讓尚北辰有點好笑。

「你可以直接問我。」

「怎麼問？」阿克賽爾抓抓頭，「直接說：『我想摟你的腰，可以嗎？』」

「嗯。」尚北辰把阿克賽爾另一隻手拉到自己腿上，翻開他的掌心把自己的手疊上去，「可以。」

他們第一次約會過後埃琳打了通電話給尚北辰，倒不是作為妹妹警告他不要玩弄阿克賽爾，而是毫不留情地拆自己哥哥的台，說阿克賽爾雖然肉體有經驗，一顆少男心卻彷彿像是情竇初開的高中生。尚北辰當時也不知道該怎麼回應，畢竟他連肉體經驗都沒有，只是個性使然，讓他在和阿克賽爾親近時反倒成了比較鎮靜的那個。阿克賽爾的小心翼翼讓他們像是在玩 gay chicken 一樣，面對面一點一點靠近對方，等著對方別過頭或是退開，或者該說是阿克賽爾在等尚北辰退開。

尚北辰至今還沒有退開的打算，也許他們就會這樣繼續靠近下去，直到雙唇相貼。

或是鼻子撞在一起，尚北辰想，阿克賽爾的鼻樑很挺，想像起來就很難不撞到。

「阿克。」

「嗯？」

「人工智慧要到什麼程度，才會被視為生命？」

尚北辰就一直在想這個問題，像是 Q 這樣有自己的意志、很可能還有感情的存在，還能說是單純的電腦程式嗎？現在各個實驗室中的強人工智慧是否也和他一樣？讓有自我意識的 AI 除役，和殺了他們有什麼不同？

「我也不知道。」阿克賽爾說：「很多比我要聰明的人也都沒有答案，訂定規矩也是現實使然，就算完全禁止強人工智慧的製造，總會有人不遵守這項禁令，或是意外製造出這樣的 AI，在這樣的情況下，也只能盡可能避免這項科技失控，人類最終還是會優先考量自身的安危。」

阿克賽爾頓了頓，「至少除役條件是在 AI 被創造出來時就設下的，就像是預先知道了自己的壽命吧。」

尚北辰抿起唇，理智上他知道這樣是必要之惡，情感上卻依舊不大能接受，也不想用「除役」這樣沒有溫度的詞語去描述 Q 很可能要面對的結局。雖然之前很長一段時間 Q 都表現得像是沒有自我意識一樣，他畢竟還是陪伴了尚北辰兩年的時間。

「我不喜歡有人從我的生命裡消失不見的感覺。」

即便 Q 不是狹義的人，在尚北辰人生中佔據的位置也不大。

阿克賽爾沒有再說什麼，只是收緊了環著他的手臂。尚北辰蹭了蹭阿克賽爾的肩膀，至少這一次，他有機會告別，而不是彷彿一覺醒來，已知的世界就突然分崩離析，讓他連悲傷的情緒都無法產生。

「謝謝。」尚北辰小聲地說：「我好像滿喜歡被你抱的。」

阿克賽爾抽了口氣，「你是故意的吧？？」

尚北辰笑著戳了下他泛紅的耳根，突然有點理解小學時，為什麼會有捉弄喜歡的人的風氣。雖然對於騷擾的行為還是不苟同，但阿克賽爾羞惱的樣子確實讓他心情飛揚了不少，這是過去尚北辰沒有見過的阿克賽爾，是他在許多人面前沒有展現出的一面。

尚北辰已經很久沒有成為對誰而言特別的人。

「今天可以聊久一點嗎？」尚北辰問，「就到十二點。」

阿克賽爾像是感覺到了他的不安，揉了揉他的頭髮，「等你睡著我再掛斷。」

尚北辰躺在床上，聽著阿克賽爾和他分享自己最近聽有聲書學到的冷知識，雖然阿克賽爾不是真的在這裡，床墊上只有屬於尚北辰的重量，卻還是驅散了不時在夜裡造訪的寂寞與失落感。

「我不知道自己該怎麼做，阿克。」

阿克賽爾捏了下他的手，「好好和他道別，然後記著他。」

就像是那些失去親友、來到記憶中心擷取記憶的人，尚北辰想。

他知道自己能為 Q 做什麼了。


	19. 若有來生：告別（上）

  
陸言的手在抖。

他可以感覺到現實中自己狂暴的心跳，個人面板上都跳出了警告提示，他深吸了口氣，讓自己冷靜下來，手指扣住衣櫃的門。他知道這間病房、這扇門還有門後等著他的人都沒有改變，此刻卻有種即將踏入未知領域的不安。

「陸言？」尚北辰抬頭看著他，「要給你一點時間嗎？」

他搖搖頭，「我沒事。」

一步踏入黑暗，第二步便帶著他來到再熟悉不過的書房中，他習慣性看向玻璃窗，安──不，應該說是 Q──就如同往常那樣站在玻璃窗的另一頭等著他，只是身處的房間不知道什麼時候變成了陸言所住的套房。他轉頭看了尚北辰一眼，從他臉上看見了肯定的答案，陸言緩緩吐出一口氣，大步往 Q 的方向走。

「阿言。」

陸言笑了笑，「換了衣服？」

Q 點點頭，將袖口翻下來重新往上摺。安在這個年紀的時候很少穿得這樣正式：藍色襯衫、鐵灰色西裝褲和西裝外套，看起來像是在往產品發布會現場的路上，或是要參加誰的婚禮。陸言整理了下自己的領帶，微微一哂，他大概也不遑多讓，昨夜還特地上蜂巢準備了正式的衣著，平時就算在現實中，他也只有在被採訪或是有晚宴的時候才會穿成這樣，更別說是在蜂巢活動的時候。

「這是他那天想穿的衣服。」Q 說。

陸言了然地點點頭，「我的也差不多。」

他轉向尚北辰，用令他自己也訝異的輕鬆語氣說：「抱歉，沒有事先跟你說今天的 dress code。」

尚北辰雙眼微彎，「我今天只是記錄員。」

來到這裡之前尚北辰和他談過，陸言對於他想為 Q 留下記錄的想法並不意外，他自己也想過是否應該做點什麼，即便這個 AI 不是安，即便真正和他有交集的只有陸言和尚北辰兩個人……或者應該說正是因為 Q 只存在於他們的記憶中，他們才更無法置身事外。

Q 的臉上清楚寫著疑問，但陸言不確定該怎麼解釋。無論他們為他做了什麼，最終 Q 還是會在今天除役消失。

不過──

「我想幫你記錄今天發生的事情。」尚北辰說：「在今天的最後，你也給我一段最想保留下來的記憶，好嗎？」

──在「死亡」這件事上，尚北辰比他要坦然得多。

「好。」Q 答道，第一次走出了被玻璃窗隔離起來的房間，「謝謝你。」

兩年了，陸言之前從未想過這個與安樣貌相同的 AI 有天會穿過這道窗，來到這一側，他忍不住碰了下 Q 的肩膀，在他抬頭看他時像是燙到了一樣把手收回來。Q 靜靜看著他好一會，捏住自己的衣角，之後深吸了口氣，把手伸到陸言面前。

「可以牽著你嗎？」他問，「就今天。」

陸言愣了愣，輕輕牽起 Q 的手。

他和安曾經這樣牽過手，但那時的陸言還未意識到自己的感情，安大概也是一樣，他們只是因為學校活動輪流閉上眼睛，讓對方領著自己走過規劃好的路線。安的手比他要小了一點，皮膚比他預期的要粗糙，覆蓋著從小親手做東西時留下的繭和疤痕。現在陸言牽著的手很平滑，就和在蜂巢上的自己一樣。

他拉著 Q 走到門口，停下腳步看著他，「你也有那個時候的記憶嗎？」

「嗯。」Q 嘴角微彎，「他覺得自己摔倒之後不停道歉的你很可愛。」

陸言訝異地笑出聲，搖了搖頭。

他們沒有直接去當時他和安約好要共進晚餐的餐廳，而是先回到了藏著第一段記憶的高中。陸言微微靠後，讓 Q 領著他走，尚北辰則是和他們維持著幾步的距離，專注地看著他們，像是要將每個細節都收進眼底。

高中一起度過的幾年是陸言和安相處時間最長的時候，早自習之前、課堂間的休息、中午午休，即便在分班後陸言也幾乎一直都待在安的班級，一開始他的同學還會問他跑哪去了，久而久之也都習慣了他一下課一放學就消失的舉動。陸言因為住的遠，通常都會提早超過半個小時到學校，安雖然住得很近，但到學校的時間也和他差不多，他們經常在同學還沒有到來的空檔窩在一起看電視劇或影片，有時安也會把自己最近在研究的原型帶給他看。

「他是為了你早到的。」Q 說，臉上露出屬於他人的懷念。

陸言難以想像 Q 現在是什麼樣的感覺，「腦中」充斥著不屬於自己的記憶……也許還有不知道是否屬於自己的情感。

「你有什麼想做的事情嗎？」陸言放柔了嗓音，「只要是我能夠做到的。」

今天的主角不該是他。

Q 回答得很快，像是他早已運算過這個問題的答案。「我想幫他走九十九步。」他說：「你可以等我嗎？」

「是我自己想這麼做的。」Q 認真地補充，雙眼對上陸言的視線，等待他回答的模樣讓人難以拒絕。

陸言也沒有理由或意願拒絕。

他走到自己的班級，在窗邊的位子坐下，看著尚北辰跟著 Q 離開。安在信中寫過從這裡到安的教室要 120 秒的時間，Q 和尚北辰走到教室再回來大概要四五分鐘的時間。等他的時候安都在想些什麼呢？也許只是專注地數著數，也許是在演練接下來要說的話。

陸言其實分得出差別──安說的是早已在心中演練過的台詞，還是當下產生的想法，相處時間愈長，安在他面前也愈放鬆，但有時候他遇到什麼很想和陸言分享的事情，他依舊會先想好台詞，期待著能夠對陸言說出口的機會。

兩者陸言都很珍惜。

他從未介意過安的被動，事實上他很喜歡知道安在等著他的感覺。

「阿言。」

不大的聲音穿過無聲的走廊，陸言轉過頭，看著 Q 臉上的笑容隨著步伐愈來愈明顯，他也忍不住笑了起來，起身走到門口。

「你是用跑的？」

Q 微微低頭，「我調高了自己的移動速度。」

陸言莞爾，朝著 Q 的方向前進一步。

因為他們的行動與觸發條件相左，地面上沒有像是之前尚北辰尋找記憶時被點亮，安的記憶也並未開始撥放，但陸言依舊覺得空間中似乎有什麼變得不同，也許是因為滿足了自己沒有意識到的隱密心願，也許是因為眼前 Q 的笑容又變得更開懷了一些。「是你自己想這麼做的……」陸言呢喃著，「是嗎？」

Q 沒有回答，只是再度對陸言伸出手。

接下來 Q 帶著他們直接傳送到了安古戲院門口，蜂巢上的仿製品並不像是記憶中的梅里葉戲院那樣，門前有人販賣飲料和點心，但 Q 的權限確實比陸言想像中要高，在他們眼前直接重製出了當年的餐車，只是餐車中沒有人。

「AI 創造 AI 是禁區。」Q 小聲解釋，「就算只是簡單的弱 AI 也一樣。」

陸言捏了下他的手，看著尚北辰反應極快地小跑步到餐車中，從窗戶探出頭，一本正經地問：「請問兩位客人想要什麼？」

陸言低笑，拋給 Q 一個鼓勵的眼神。

Q 向前走時沒有立刻放開他，陸言的手臂隨著他的步伐被抬起，之後他們牽在一起的手才斷開了連結。陸言怔怔看著自己的掌心，之後緩緩握起拳頭，抬頭看向 Q 與安肖似的背影。

他曾做過許多次這樣的夢，安一次又一次放開他的手，拉開與陸言的距離，無論陸言怎麼追也追不上。他知道人並非真的日有所思夜有所夢，也知道夢境並非潛意識一對一的投射，但他很難不將這場夢與他面對的現實連結起來。

「阿言。」Q 的聲音將他拉回當下，纖長的手將一杯熱可可遞到他面前，剛才還看似遙不可及的人影此刻近得讓他抬起手便能觸碰到，陸言輕輕嘆息，接過套著防熱紙套的杯子。

「哪來的巧克力？」陸言問，只有一分是因為好奇，九分是為了填補空白。

「北辰買的。」Q 說：「和現實中的熱可可一樣嗎？」

陸言喝了一小口，嘗到了濃厚的巧克力味與奶香，溫度能讓人暖到心底，卻不會燙嘴，一切都恰到好處。

他無法讓 Q 嘗到真正的巧克力，但蜂巢上的一切已經足夠接近真實，更何況對 Q 這樣的存在來說，也許虛擬世界比起現實都要真切。

「我泡熱可可的技術不好，每次不是太稀就是結塊。」陸言用輕鬆的語氣說：「但這跟我小時候喝到的味道很像。」

Q 點點頭，接過陸言手中的紙杯，無比慎重地喝了口熱可可。

「比咖啡好喝。」Q 的語氣和表情都很認真，「也比酒好喝。」

「喝過酒？」陸言問。

「他喝過。」Q 說：「沒有很多，就喝了一點點紅酒，但馬上就開始頭痛，他也就不喝了。」

陸言沒有近一步問安是什麼時候喝的酒，他大概可以猜出來，這個答案此刻也不重要。所以他只是打開自己的個人面板買了杯奶茶，之後和 Q 手中的熱可可換過來。

「我覺得你會喜歡。」陸言說。

Q 含著吸管吸了口，微微彎起的眉眼已經足夠表達他的喜歡。

他們沿著電影院前的街道走，陸言和尚北辰輪流買了一杯杯飲料和一種種零食，偏食和挑嘴對 AI 來說毫無意義，Q 照理來說不應該有喜惡，但陸言卻可以看出他對酸味和甜味的偏愛。

「原來巧克力是這個味道。」Q 說：「他吃了之後心情都會變好一點，是因為花生四烯乙醇胺的關係嗎？」

陸言愣了愣，「花生四……什麼？」

「一種大麻素。」Q 解釋，之後像是突然想到一樣說：「他大一的時候抽過一次大麻，但覺得味道太難聞，之後就沒有用過了。」

即便過了這麼久，即便閱讀過安所有的信、所有他人為他書寫的傳記、無數與他相關的報導，安還是有許多事情是陸言所不知情的。大麻……是當時的同學慫恿的嗎？不過以安的個性，因為感到好奇而試用一次也並非沒有可能。他總是能夠理智的試驗過後決定某個東西或習慣不適合自己，之後就再也不去接觸；陸言就不同了，節制從來就不是他的天性，而是後天好不容易習得的能力。

不知不覺他們走到了當時安幫他慶生的甜點店門前，Q 停下腳步，看向寫著 Dolce 的招牌，蜂巢上的這間店販賣的是烘焙用的食譜，也提供試做的空間，即便現在許多機器都能代替人力製作出完美的甜點，還是有不少人喜歡自己動手。

想到前幾個月才重溫過的記憶，陸言開口問：「吃蛋糕嗎？」

Q 眨眨眼，安靜半晌之後沒有單純說「好」，而是說「我想吃」。

Q 在陸言的鼓勵下選了紅絲絨蛋糕，之後尚北辰插了個年齡問號的蠟燭在上頭。

「紅絲絨蛋糕跟巧克力蛋糕有那裡不一樣？」陸言曾經隨口問過安，之後安認真地跟他解釋紅絲絨蛋糕的由來，告訴他紅絲絨口感與一般巧克力蛋糕不同，而且傳統會加上奶油乳酪糖霜。陸言怎麼吃都區分不出差異，對他而言甜點就只有「太甜」和「不會太甜」兩種。

還沒拿出打火機，Q 就用手指點燃了蠟燭，轉頭對他露出孩子氣的笑容。陸言壓抑住心口湧現的疼痛，對他回以微笑。

他們三個人一人一口分掉了蛋糕，之後 Q 開後門帶著他們到喪屍末日遊戲中隱藏記憶的城市，也不知道 Q 額外做了什麼設定，周遭的喪屍對他們視而不見，他們因此能夠直接走到陸言出事的那條街道上。

Q 安靜地看著巷口，過了好一會突然轉身抱住陸言。

陸言顫抖地吐了口氣，把臉靠在他脖子邊。

他們三個都沒有說話。

青春期過後突然長高的安不算嬌小，只比陸言矮了一點，但陸言總是忍不住把他當作自己應該保護的對象，也許是他自大了，安雖然到了成年之後也不能說是強壯，但他是個堅強的人，比起陸言要更能夠面對生活中的苦難。

Q 的外表是大學時期的安，肩膀不厚實，但足夠成為他的倚靠。今日的道別到底是為了誰，陸言已經分不清楚了，但 Q 抱著他的手臂收得很緊，陸言撒在他肩上的呼吸則是短促而不穩。

也許他們都在給予對方力量，也都在對方身上尋求慰藉。

「……走吧。」Q 說：「該去餐廳了。」

陸言輕嘆，拉起他的手，「好。」


	20. 若有來生：告別（下）

  
陸言曾經期盼過這一天的到來，期盼他能夠和安面對面，親口向安道歉，然後也許、也許他們能夠繼續走下去。

他們約好了要一起去吃台菜，像是從前那樣一起看部電影，之後安要給他一個驚喜──在找尋到第一份記憶的時候，陸言才知道安所謂的驚喜並不是安古的股份（他早該意識到的，那畢竟太不像是安的作風），而是一份解釋。

敲定了時間、敲定了地點，安發了訊息說：「晚安，阿言。」彷彿已經能夠預見與安攜手的未來，卻沒有想到命運有其他計畫。

「他一直期待著。」Q 說：「預演了好多次他想對你說的話。」

陸言沉默了好幾秒，「我也一樣。」

他們身處的空間不在蜂巢，或者應該說是不在開放給大眾存取的區域，裝潢簡單大方的餐廳裡沒有其他顧客，但有不少服務人員。AI 不能創造 AI，設定出這個場景的並不是 Q，而是安。陸言可以想像安練習點菜、練習對陸言說話的樣子。當時陸言也對著鏡子演練過，擔心自己無法好好表達內心的想法。

尚北辰原本要找個座位獨自坐下，給他們一點隱私，但陸言把他叫了過來，讓他坐在他們之間。到了現在陸言已經沒有什麼話是在尚北辰面前不能說的，他見過陸言人生的低點，見過他最脆弱的時刻。

尚北辰會是個很好的記憶擷取師，陸言想，善於觀察、情感收斂，卻又富有同理心，讓人能夠放心把最重要的記憶交給他。

「你們想吃什麼？」陸言拿著菜單問，雖然他們來到這裡並不是為了食物，在蜂巢上飲食也不會真的有飽足感，但這頓晚餐對他意義非凡，他不想隨意對待。

「他計畫要點套餐 A，主食選石斑。」Q 說：「飲料點烏龍茶。」

陸言對他笑了笑，「嗯，但你想吃什麼？」

Q 像是沒有預期到這個問題，硬生生愣了將近一分鐘，連眼睛都忘了眨。

這個時候他才顯露出少數非人類的那面。即便在蜂巢上眼睛不會乾澀，沒有風沙微粒刺激，一般人依舊會像在現實中那樣眨眼。Q 的話也許是透過自動程序在控制吧，突然要挪用運算能力回答陸言的問題，眨眼這樣非必要的功能也就停擺了。

「我們可以點不一樣的。」尚北辰提議，「三種主餐分著吃，Q 你就選你有興趣的前三名吧。」

Q 點點頭，認真地盯著菜單看，像是他的選擇攸關全人類的命運。最後他挑了醉雞、糖醋排骨和清蒸石斑，囊括了菜單上口感和口味差異最大的幾道主食。

「這畢竟是我最後的晚餐。」Q 說，之後頓了頓，「我是不是說了個笑話？」

陸言握住他放在桌面上的手，臉上的表情大概不是太好看。

尚北辰倒是捧場地笑了聲。

前菜是很典型的小菜：涼拌小黃瓜、干絲、毛豆。紐約並不難找到台灣人開的店，但大多都經過包裝，少了巷口美食那樣容易親近的感覺。他想念台灣嗎？也許是想念的吧，他已經好幾年沒有回去了，擔憂著記憶中的城市變得完全不同；但也擔憂環境沒有太大的變化，自己感覺卻像是個陌生人。

當初他來到美國之前就下定了決心要在這裡和安一起生活，現在，他已經不明白自己到底是自願選擇留下，還是單純不敢回去。

「你不吃了嗎？」Q 問，看著陸言盤子裡孤苦伶仃的一塊小黃瓜，被他戳了好幾個洞都沒有夾起來吃掉。

陸言微哂，把小黃瓜夾到 Q 的盤子裡。

「我想和他道歉。」陸言開口：「你可以聽我說嗎？」

Q 一邊咀嚼一邊用紙巾擦嘴，點了點頭。

陸言知道現在不管說什麼，安都已經聽不見了，但昨晚他還是沒怎麼睡，整夜想著自己應該怎麼向安道歉。

「安。」他說：「我愛你。」

在安過世之前，當安剛過世不久，還有安已經過世多年的昨夜，無論是什麼時候，他在想像中總會這樣開場。

「好久以前我就想對你說了，但我害怕一旦說出口，我們會連朋友也做不成。」陸言自嘲地輕哼，「看電影時吐槽主角不敢告白的是我，這麼多年來都不敢親口表達自己感情的也是我，我總是這個樣子，一腔孤勇不過是藏起了滿心的恐懼。」

「我一向自詡是你的保護者，不願意顯露軟弱的一面，當時你到醫院來探視我，我腦中卻只想著趕你出去，害怕自己在你心目中的形象崩塌。」陸言揉了揉眉心，「害怕在你臉上看見憐憫。」

「我知道你不會因而厭惡我，卻擔心你會可憐我。」

他搖搖頭，「不，我就是情緒失控了。」

他閉上眼睛，想著安在撞見病房裡的荒唐事之後躲在樓梯間哭泣的模樣，「我明明不想傷害你的，但這不是藉口。」

善意也可能建造出通往地獄的道路，何況當時的他心中幾乎不存在善意，更做不出善舉。

「對不起，讓你難過了。」

如果安在這裡，他會說什麼呢？

「沒關係。」他會這麼說吧，在陸言認識他的幾年間，陸言未曾見他為什麼事情紅過臉，或是有意傷害過誰，做過最出格的舉動大概就是在設置記憶時偷替陸言報仇，還有在意外間創造出了 Q。

「沒關係。」Q 說，或者應該說是在替安回應，印證了陸言的猜測。他們對看一眼，像是在交換只有他們兩個知情、關於安的秘密。

現在這個世界上最了解安的大概就是他們了，Q 知道得更多，陸言理解得更深。

「不過，」Q 話鋒一轉，「雖然說了沒關係，你一定還是會怪自己。」

「你總是喜歡把責任往自己身上攬。」

「傷害你的人錯了，那天發生的事不是你自找的，你會不開心很正常。」

「那時候在醫院──」Q 頓了頓，「我是很難過，但我們也沒有、你不算是──」

他抹了抹臉，認真地說：「都過去了。」

「那時我沒有──」

「嗯，我相信你。」

Q 伸出手，圈著陸言的手腕捏了一下，一字一句地說：「對不起，逃了這麼久，卻又在自己快要沒有時間時才自私地想回到你的生命中。」他笑了笑，「我也讓你難過了。」

「這有什麼好道歉的？」陸言眨眨酸澀的眼睛，「我寧可在你過世時痛一點，也不希望我們一直不相往來，最後也許還得在新聞看到你的死訊。」

「我的律師還是會先連絡你。」Q 眨眨眼，「畢竟要處理股份轉移的事情。」

陸言失笑，「也對。」

他們的手指自然而然扣在一起，陸言一瞬間有些恍惚，彷彿眼前坐著真正的安，彷彿他們沒有錯過那次約定，彷彿上天垂憐，讓他們能在最後面對面告別。

但他的理智很快回籠，沒有給他做出傻事或說出傻話的機會。

「我──」Q 雙眼微微瞇起笑，「他也愛你，阿言。」

陸言忍不住收緊手，彎腰把額頭抵在 Q 的手背上，似是懺悔似是告白。

「謝謝你。」他深吸了口氣，「謝謝你，Q。」

他們的主餐在那之後才上桌，陸言懷疑這也是預先設定好的，確保他們有足夠的時間把話說開。三樣主餐中 Q 最喜歡的是糖醋排骨，尚北辰則是在 Q 說不喜歡醉雞的味道時迅速把盤子端走，之後才突然回過神一般，赧然地要和陸言一人一半。

陸言好笑地把盤子推回去，靜靜地將石斑的刺挑出來，把魚肉分給 Q 和尚北辰。

他們吃東西的模樣倒是很像，安安靜靜，咀嚼地很仔細，嘴裡的食物吞下去之後才會吃下一口。

「Q。」陸言說：「你的除役條件當初是怎麼設定的？」

他忍不住問，忍不住想確定是否真的沒有讓 Q 繼續存在的可能。

原本以為自己已經釋懷了，但這半天下來，他看見的是一個還沒有機會「生活」就要走向終點的存在。

「是我自己設的。」Q 放下筷子，對上陸言的眼睛，「在我清醒之後三年內我必須帶著你看完他留下的記憶，在第一段記憶觸發之後一年內我必須幫你觸發所有記憶，在最後一段記憶結束之後我必須在下一次見到你那天除役，如果超過一個月沒有見你，我必須逕行除役。」

「沒有其他可能，阿言。」Q 說：「我不想在兩個月後獨自除役，也不希望你從未走入信件房，從未將我喚醒，這已經是最好的選擇。」

陸言握起拳頭，吐了口長氣。

過去他從未質疑過除役條件存在的合理性，現在卻覺得難以接受。

「……安知道嗎？」

「嗯，他還為我哭了。」Q 的語氣帶著幾分驚奇，「我很……開心。」他頓了頓，像是在品味這兩個字的意義，「今天你們能陪我，我也很開心。」

他起身走到陸言身邊，彎腰抱住了陸言，「已經可以了，已經很值得了。」

陸言沒有說話，也說不出話。

即便經歷過許多死別，他卻永遠也無法習慣。

「啊，甜點來了。」Q 說，把自己的椅子拉到陸言身邊，與尚北辰相對，「先吃吧，吃完之後送我最後一程，好嗎？」

他只能點頭。

*

「你希望我匿名化這些記憶嗎？」

「不用。」

「對於觸發點的設置你有沒有什麼要求？」

Q 想了想，「我相信你。」

他交給尚北辰的記憶看起來是如此地輕巧，壓縮過的檔案在蜂巢上以一個小方格的形式呈現，尚北辰小心地收進自己的系統中。

「你不會希望陸言幫你決定嗎？」

Q 眨眼和呼吸的動作都暫停了一瞬，「你想做的事情就由你決定。」之後像是想到了什麼，雙眼微微瞇起，「而且你和專業人士有私情。」

尚北辰張張嘴，總覺得「私情」這個詞聽起來實在不正經，但又不知道該怎麼反駁。

他們跟隨著 Q 來到尚北辰的「秘密基地」──蜂巢開放區域的邊緣。看著遠方一個個銷毀的數據封包，尚北辰似乎明白 Q 接下來要怎麼做了，他也在陸言臉上看見了同樣的了然。這樣也許比較好，尚北辰想，他們能共目送 Q 離開，而不是看著他在一瞬間銷毀自己，也許有些人寧可短痛，但對尚北辰個人而言，他希望道別的時間拉得愈長愈好。

「要說再見了。」Q 說。

他走向邊境的空氣牆，陸言亦步亦趨地跟著他，緊緊攥著他的手。

他回頭，笑得有點無奈，「阿言。」

人類歷史中發明了許多埋葬至親、緬懷死者的儀式，尚北辰在父母過世之後就曾上網查詢過，想要找到最適當的下葬方式──是否要保留軀體的完整性？若是選擇火化，之後骨灰應當如何處置？

但沒有人可以告訴尚北辰當一個 AI 要停止存在，作為他的朋友應該怎麼做。SOP 當然是存在的，但只是用以檢查 AI 的除役是否完善，有沒有留下任何隱憂，而非考慮要如何為一個不同形式的生命送別。

「除役」這個詞是如此地沒有溫度，像是停止運作的不過是台缺乏意識的機器。

「你不怕嗎？」尚北辰小聲地問，「數據銷毀之後你就真的不存在了。」

就像是說「人死了就什麼都沒了」一樣，他知道這是廢話。

「我現在就像是──」Q 頓了頓，「躺在床上，知道自己明天會死的病人，決定在最親近的人面前撤除維生設備。」

但「明天會死」也不過是人類設下規矩的結果，尚北辰想，這樣還能算是 Q 自己的意志嗎？

「這是我的選擇。」Q 湊到尚北辰耳邊，用只有他聽得見的聲音說：「不然總有一天，我的私心會把陸言拖垮。」

尚北辰怔怔地看著他。

Q 用沒有被陸言抓住的手輕輕抱了尚北辰一下，「很高興能認識你，北辰。」他眉眼微彎，「祝你第一次戀愛順利。」

尚北辰抿起嘴，強迫自己笑起來，「謝謝你。」

Q 在放開他之後轉向陸言，有那麼好半晌，他們只是這樣盯著對方看，Q 臉上掛著淺淺的笑容，陸言眉頭緊緊皺在一起。

Q 伸手用指尖揉了揉陸言的眉心，說：「你要好好照顧自己，阿言。」

陸言沒有立刻回答，深深吸了口氣，眼睛一眨也不眨地盯著 Q 看。倏地，他把 Q 攬進懷裡，像是用盡了自己的自制力那樣輕緩地低頭吻了下 Q 的前額。

「要是我兩天不睡待在蜂巢上？」

Q 還沒從陸言突然的舉動恢復過來，就因為這個問題愣了好一會，「你的頭戴裝置會強制你下線。」

「要是我找人破解這個安全機制？」

「蜂巢會切斷你的連線，在那之前也會一直提醒你休息，我設定了──」

Q 突然閉上嘴。

「難怪系統一天只讓我上八小時的蜂巢。」陸言臉上沒有什麼笑容，但眼神很溫柔，「你這是駭進了蜂巢的系統？」

「我、我有權限，雖然是存取 V 留下的後門的權限……四年前安德森發布的研究就顯示長時間使用蜂巢，會造成人類對於現實感官刺激產生──」

陸言捏了下他的肩膀，「我明白。」

「我會盯好他。」尚北辰說：「也有人會幫忙盯著他。」

陸言給了尚北辰一個沒好氣的眼神。Q 輕輕笑了，低聲說：「那就好。」

是時候了嗎？尚北辰想，是時候了吧。

他想起前陣子和阿克賽爾吃完晚餐，他和阿克賽爾接連告別了許多次的時候；想起姑姑和姑丈要出差，他躲在樓梯間偷看他們出門的時候；想起父母的葬禮上，他遲遲不肯離去的時候。曾經他並不懂得「再見」兩個字的重量，之後他每次道別，都忍不住想著也許這會是他們最後一次見面，一直到最近，他這深植於心中、未曾意識到的悲觀才漸漸改變。

但這一次的再見是真的不會再見了。

「……晚安，Q。」陸言開口，「辛苦了。」

尚北辰吞下哽咽，接著說：「晚安。」

Q 靜靜地看著他們，先是又抱了尚北辰一下，之後湊到陸言面前親了他的臉頰，說：「我愛你。」露出過去從未展現過的燦爛笑容，倒退著進入了管制區。

陸言瞪大眼睛，下意識想伸手抓住他，卻被看不見的牆給擋住。

「晚安！」Q 的聲音像是從海底傳出來一樣模糊，舉起手對他們揮了揮。他就這樣倒退走了好一段距離，之後才轉過身，像是獨自遠征高峰的旅人那樣，一步一步走向過期封包堆起的山丘。

陸言一動也不動，無聲看著 Q 逐漸遠離的背影。Q 沒有再回頭，逕自往數據山的山腳走，接著像是走在平地上一樣，輕易地朝著山頂移動。

小小的身影站在尖頂上，明明遠得不可能看清楚，尚北辰卻覺得自己看見了 Q 笑容，聽見了一聲「再見」。

Q 沒有跳進去，而是原地崩解成銀色的數據流，先在天空中組成一隻大手向他們揮別，最後才像是其他廢棄的數據那樣，湧入漆黑的洞口。

一個存在的逝去不該如此無聲無息，但現實卻經常如此。

咚！陸言跪倒在地，額頭靠著面前的空氣牆，像是在哭號一樣張著嘴，卻沒有發出聲音，尚北辰只能聽見他顫抖的呼吸。

「陸言……」

陸言轉過頭時眼睛是紅的，因為淚水而微微發亮，臉上的表情讓尚北辰想也沒想，直接把他攬進懷裡。他的身材高大，肩膀也比尚北辰寬得多，此刻感覺卻瘦弱了不少，胸腔像是有什麼在堆積而止不住顫抖著。

尚北辰把臉埋在陸言脖頸邊，輕拍著陸言的背，他不知道自己可以說些什麼，也許他什麼也不該說、什麼也不用說，陸言畢竟已經不是第一次經歷這樣的分別。

他們都知道時間是最好的良藥，知道這不會是他們人生中最後一次離別，知道他們不會一直這樣難受，知道失去的痛不會奪走他們在生活中感到快樂的能力。

「會好起來的。」

已經失去了意義的陳腔濫調，但也許大家總會這麼說，是因為有時候，他們都需要有人這樣告訴他們。

一切終究會好起來的。


	21. 若有來生：禮物

  
「他已經睡了。」

「謝謝你。」

「不用謝。」阿克賽爾伸手撥了下尚北辰的瀏海，「小事，起碼這次我不需要跟他搶酒瓶。」

他和陸言在蜂巢道別時陸言的狀況其實看起來很穩定，只是尚北辰內心依舊有點不安，在阿克賽爾主動說要去看看陸言的狀況時答應了。

視訊通話中的陸言眼睛腫得厲害，但比之前要鎮靜許多，還可以揶揄尚北辰都還沒交往就這樣奴役準男朋友，鬧得阿克賽爾差點把手機摔在地上。最後他們都叫了外賣，尚北辰隔著通訊和他們一起吃了可以算是消夜的晚餐，之後阿克賽爾把明顯精神不濟的陸言趕到臥室裡休息。

阿克賽爾開車回家的路上尚北辰沒有掛斷，但也沒有說話，不想讓阿克賽爾分心──即便現在自駕技術已經十分成熟，他依舊不願意冒任何一點風險，尤其是在交通繁雜的市區。他們就這樣一起聽著阿克賽爾車上撥放的音樂，和他上次載尚北辰去車站時一樣，放的是節奏鮮明的饒舌，阿克賽爾說他也不是特別喜歡，只是這種音樂比較醒神，聽著聽著也就習慣了。

回到公寓，阿克賽爾先是敲了埃琳的房門，和她道晚安，之後才進了自己家門。

「你呢？」他溫聲問，「你還好嗎？」

尚北辰頓了頓，「我不知道。」

怎麼會不知道？如果是其他人也許會這麼問，但阿克賽爾沒有，而是在床邊坐下，戴上頭戴裝置，「這樣啊，和我說說吧？」

要從何說起呢？

「我以為這樣會比較容易。」

尚北辰把頭靠在阿克賽爾肩上，緩緩吐了口氣。

「否認、憤怒、討價還價、抑鬱、接受。」他回想自己剛在病床上醒來時的感受，或者該說是感受的真空，「經常聽到有人把悲傷分成這五個階段，我一開始總會想，如果我記得奪走我父母的那場車禍，是不是我就終於能夠進入下一個階段，為他們的死感到憤怒，最終接受這個現實？」

「後來我去看了心理諮詢，我的諮詢師告訴我人面對悲劇時的反應沒辦法這樣整整齊齊地劃分不同的階段，也並不是在接受現實之後，就不會再感到憤怒或抑鬱。」

想到諮詢師壓低聲音，像是在打小報告一樣說出的話，尚北辰輕輕笑了。

「『研究嘛，有時候就是會拿掉不符合理論模型的個案。』」

「其實我也很不喜歡十六型人格。」尚北辰湊到阿克賽爾耳邊說，即便這裡只有他們兩個人，「入職之前我們得做這個測驗，我的老師當時就事先告訴我她的上司喜歡哪種『人格』，叫我直接往那個方向寫就好了。」

阿克賽爾笑著吐出的氣息撒在尚北辰頭頂上，「人就是喜歡簡單的答案。」

但只要和人性有關的問題，簡單的答案從來就不適用，不然尚北辰也不會這樣迷惘。

「即使是在我的諮商師解釋了之後，我還是忍不住把自己缺乏的記憶視為癥結點，雖然知道沒有記憶能讓我找回來，我還是忍不住嘗試。」

「我以為這次會比較容易，我是看著他離開的，我有記憶，我甚至有紀錄，但……」尚北辰皺起眉，「為什麼我還是覺得不真實？」

阿克賽爾動作輕柔地捏了捏他的後頸，「要去看看嗎？他的房間。」

尚北辰怔愣地抬頭。

「之前你一直在想自己能為他做什麼，之後你忙著擔心陸言，你沒有時間想自己。」阿克賽爾說：「來吧，給你的感受一個跟上你的機會。」

信件房會不會不見了？尚北辰在上蜂巢時忍不住想，機關還和原本的一樣嗎？

結果他手一搭上衣櫃的門，門就自動打開了，上頭跳出一段文字：「這樣你以後就不用記著密碼了 :D」

尚北辰笑出聲，眼眶卻有點刺痛。

過去兩年他在這個房間度過了上千小時，這是他生活中恆久不變的一部份。他和陸言經常當書房使用的空間沒有變化，就連陸言留在書桌上看到一半的書都還在，但每次會在這裡等著他們的那個身影不見了，玻璃窗另一側的房間也隨之消失。

尚北辰上前碰了下那面玻璃，他依舊可以存取 V 的信件，但屬於 Q 的地盤是真的不見了。

「北辰。」阿克賽爾指著不知何時跳出來的備忘錄，上頭寫著：「不好意思，我把你送我的套房也帶走了，大概就像是人類都想穿著喜歡的衣服下葬的感覺吧。」

這個比喻讓尚北辰有點哭笑不得，一時都忘了傷感。

「早知道我當初就建個陸言的模組給他。」他開玩笑地說：「讓他也帶著走。」

阿克賽爾彎起笑，打開另一個備忘錄：「『之前發現了能夠送你的餞別禮物，沒想到今天你也給了我一份驚喜，再次謝謝你。』」

餞別禮物？

他和阿克賽爾一起在房間裡搜了一圈，也檢查了儲存 V 信件的資料庫，但沒有發現什麼。

「啊，還是說──」

尚北辰打開 Q 在離開前給他的記憶，藍色的方塊在他面前展開，將記憶投射在整個房間裡。

他沒有預期會看到自己。

那天的他靠著玻璃窗邊坐下，什麼話也沒說，臉上也沒什麼表情，默默盯著個人面板看。Q 從自己那側的書架上拿了本書，同樣靠著玻璃窗坐在地上，不發一語地翻閱。

尚北辰不是很能理解 Q 選擇這段記憶的用意，這是什麼時候的事情？繞到自己身旁查看面板上的內容，顯示出的畫面讓他恍然大悟。那天，他第一次試著擷取了父母車禍當天的記憶，驗證了醫生的說詞，當時他情緒波動並不大──或者應該說他沒有意識到自己的心情有受到多嚴重的影響。但在回家之後他什麼也不想做，想要找個安靜的地方，卻又覺得自己住的地方冷清到令人窒息，最後連晚飯也沒吃就上了蜂巢。

他沒有多想，但現在看來 Q 應該是有意靠過來陪著他的。

他們就這樣靜靜坐著好半會，之後記憶中的尚北辰說：「我記得全部的，007 的主題曲。」臉上帶著孩子般的執拗，小聲哼出深植在他腦中的曲調。

「我也記得他們的身份證字號，記得我們最常去的那間港式飲茶的電話號碼。」

他突然露出尚北辰只在陸言臉上見過的、交雜著悔恨和悲傷的表情，用頭撞了下玻璃窗。

「不用記的記著，該記的記不得。」

記憶中的他看起來像是要哭了。

「你有時候會露出這樣的表情。」阿克賽爾湊到尚北辰身邊說：「每次我都想抱抱你。」

尚北辰抬頭看向他，把阿克賽爾的手拉到自己肩上。

那時的他是不是也想要一個擁抱？

記憶的流速開始加快，不知道過了多久，過去的尚北辰轉過頭，對 Q 的側臉說：「抱歉，吵到你了。」

Q 沒有回應，尚北辰也不介意，用鄭重的語氣說：「謝謝你在這裡。」之後起身離去。

等他離開了房間，Q 抬起頭，低聲呢喃：「謝謝我在這裡？」

那只是一句無心之言，他還不知道 Q 並非單純的程式，但他是真心感激 Q 的陪伴。

他沒有想過這會成為 Q 珍惜的回憶。

「還有呢。」阿克賽爾把他拉得更近了點，「他給你的餞別禮。」

尚北辰抹抹眼睛，在看清楚出現在眼前的兩個人影時全身一僵。

是他的父母。

看上去很年輕，大概才三十出頭，小小的尚北辰被他父親抱在懷裡。那時他幾歲？一歲？兩歲？身穿著柔軟的鵝黃色衣服，嘴巴在睡夢中微微張開。

「真的不用請人幫你們照顧兒子嗎？」坐在他父母對面、穿著白色實驗衣的女人說：「這可能會需要一點時間。」

「小辰這個時間總是睡得很香。」他父親低頭親了他的臉頰一口，「我負責照顧他就好。」

「那就請尚小姐幫我把這個戴在頭上。」研究員拿起看上去笨重許多的頭戴裝置，「如果有那裡不舒服請直接和我說。」

他母親在戴上之後晃了晃腦袋，轉向他父親說：「我這樣看起來是不是很像小辰最近看的卡通的主角？那什麼可可的？」

「星際探險家可可。」他和父親同時答道，那是個學齡前幼兒的科普卡通，尚北辰一直到小學之前都還很喜歡看，現在想起來有點不好意思。

研究員假咳打斷了他父母突然扯出去的話題，開始解釋整個測試進行的方式。聽起來這應該是安古剛將版圖擴及到亞洲的時候，在各地進行裝置的測試，確保產品符合這邊消費者的習慣和需求，沒有過去從未出現過的問題。研究員和他母親一問一答，先從頭戴裝置的舒適度開始，之後讓他母親連上蜂巢。

現代人都已經很習慣蜂巢內的動作和感官與現實分離的感覺，但他母親驚得將頭戴裝置拿下，用力抓住他父親的肩膀。

「痛痛痛，老婆妳小力一點──」

「嗚啊，這感覺好詭異。」他母親碰碰他父親，之後又碰碰自己，「該怎麼形容呢，感覺像是觸覺版本的恐怖谷效應？」

「有這麼厲害？」他父親一臉好奇，「我之前看美國第一批使用者反應也都很大。」

「我覺得小辰會喜歡，他對高科技適應力超強的，前陣子我看到他在摸我的平板，我還想說他應該不會用，沒想到他就無師自通解鎖了。」他母親說：「小孩子要到幾歲才能用這個？有建議使用時間嗎？」

研究員無奈地嘆口氣，「建議六歲以上再使用，而且是在成人監督之下，一次不要使用超過一小時。現在，請問可以繼續測試嗎？還是您覺得太不舒服？」

他母親搖搖頭，「沒事，我可以的。」

測試又進行了一段時間，尚北辰入神地看著他母親慢慢適應上蜂巢網路的感覺，不時和他父親閒聊拌嘴，還是嬰兒的尚北辰則是一點也沒被影響到，依舊窩在爸爸懷裡熟睡著，一直到測試差不多結束才醒來。

小小的手指著戴著頭戴裝置的母親，稚嫩的聲音吐出一串只有他自己才了解意義的單音。他父親噗哧一笑，把尚北辰抱了起來，讓他能碰到他母親的臉。

「媽媽這樣是不是很酷，小辰？」他母親笑得燦爛，把頭戴裝置當作頭帶一樣拉到額頭上，「不可以喔，你還要五年才可以用這個。」

「噠！」小尚北辰說：「噠噠！」

尚北辰摀著臉，他聽出來自己在唱什麼了。

他父親笑得更開心了，「我怎麼覺得有點耳熟？我沒聽錯吧？」

「我們家小辰真聰明！」他母親親了下他的額頭，「媽媽這樣很像那個誰吧！」

「媽媽、可可！」

他母親接過他，笑得樂不可支，用比他要好多了的音準在他耳邊哼著星際探險家可可的主題曲。

有些事情大概是不會變的，原來他從這麼早就顯露出自己對廣告歌和廣告詞莫名的喜愛，他的父母依舊為這沒有什麼用處的技能感到驕傲，欣悅和喜愛之情溢於言表，讓尚北辰移不開視線。

「他叫小辰？」研究員收拾完儀器，看著一家子的眼神十分溫和。

「北辰，尚北辰。」他父親說，「希望未來他能被愛他的人包圍著，就像夜空中的星星圍繞著北極星轉。」

「我跟他說過在轉的不是星星，」他母親吐槽，「而是地球。」

「呿，妳明明就很喜歡這個名字。」

他母親垂下眼，露出溫柔的笑容。

尚北辰一直都覺得自己很幸運。

他在充滿愛的環境下長大，即便在失去父母之後，他的生命中依舊圍繞著善意。不會表達但一直都是他後盾的姑姑和姑丈、只因為小時候對他不夠熱情就感到內疚的堂弟和堂妹、自他來到異鄉之後給予他諸多幫助的席涅克老師、看似冷淡但其實一直很照顧他的陸言和單方面給了他許多力量的埃琳。

然後是為他找到珍貴回憶的 Q，還有認識不過幾個月、卻已經成為他重要的人的阿克賽爾。

「你們不用擔心。」他輕聲說：「我不是一個人。」

鼻頭突然一酸，他把臉埋進阿克賽爾胸口，情感終於在這一刻和身體同調，他哭了出來。

他當然還是遺憾的，怎麼可能不遺憾呢？他想讓父母為他現在的成就感到驕傲，他還有好多話想要和 Q 說，他想告訴他父母自己好像有了喜歡的人，他覺得自己能夠和 Q 成為很好的朋友，他想讓父母看到自己確實被愛他、在乎他的人包圍著，他希望能看見 Q 得到幸福。

他已經很幸運了，只是有時候，他還是會忍不住奢求更多。

「會有更多更多人愛你的，北辰。」阿克賽爾說：「你父母為你取了個好名字。」

尚北辰哭得說不出話，抱著阿克賽爾往他懷裡鑽。阿克賽爾似乎是親了他的太陽穴，安撫地拍著他的背。

他有多久沒這麼哭了？翻湧的情緒直接以最原始的方式宣洩出來，從他的大腦直接連接到他的淚腺，他沒有再思考自己是什麼感覺，他只是覺得難過、只是想哭、只是想被安慰。即便是在虛擬世界中，阿克賽爾的懷抱依舊溫暖，緊緊包圍著他，像是保護的繭，溫柔的聲音在他耳邊喚著他的名字，沒有告訴他「別哭」，而是說「哭吧」。

他好想他們，他已經想他了。

「阿克、阿克……」

「我在。」

如果一般人的感覺總是如此強烈，他不知道他們怎麼能維持著正常的生活。

突然的情緒爆發過了好一會才平靜下來，可以感覺到現實中自己的衣領都被淚水浸濕。尚北辰吸吸鼻子，不是很適應這樣像是被情緒抽乾了力氣的感覺。

「我應該去找你的。」阿克賽爾說：「我明天一早去找你吧？」

尚北辰知道阿克賽爾最近工作忙，知道自己應該說：「不用了，我沒事的。」但聽著阿克賽爾溫柔的聲音，他卻忍不住點了點頭。

阿克賽爾揉揉他的頭髮，捧起他的臉，拇指輕撫過他發燙的眼尾。

「不早了，下線之後好好睡一覺吧？等你隔天醒來，我人就到你那了。」

胸口盈滿不知道該往何處去的暖意和衝動，尚北辰對上阿克賽爾溫和的視線，往他方向湊近了點。

「我可以親你嗎？」

阿克賽爾臉上的紅暈擴散得飛快，整個脖子都紅了起來，聲音都拉高了幾度，「你、你說什麼？」

「我好像想親你。」尚北辰說：「可以嗎？」

「可──不行！」阿克賽爾別過頭，「第一次牽手都在蜂巢上了，好歹第一次接吻要在現實中吧？」

尚北辰眨眨眼，眼淚都還沒完全止住就笑得停不下來。

「明天就能見到面了，明天就親。」阿克賽爾糾結地皺起眉，「你明天還會想親我嗎？」

尚北辰蹭蹭阿克賽爾的鼻頭，「會的。」

他喜歡他。

「明天、後天、大後天都想親你。」

*

尚北辰曾經一覺醒來，連起身的動力都沒有，這是他好多年以來第一次抱著這樣雀躍的心情走出房門。

「啊，我正要按門鈴呢，我帶了家裡的英式馬芬跟燻鮭魚過來，你不是喜歡吃班尼迪克蛋嗎？我等等借──唔。」

阿克賽爾的嘴唇和他想像中一樣軟。


	22. 尾聲

  
叩叩。

「教授？」

尚北辰起身應門，沒有想到站在門外的是遠道而來的陸言。

「啊，你來找席涅克老師的？」

陸言搖搖頭，指了指裡頭，「我是你的三點鐘。」

尚北辰訝異地「啊」了聲，連忙從門口退開，拉開他面談時讓客戶坐的椅子，「要喝點什麼嗎？咖啡？茶？」

「水就好，謝謝。」

陸言今天穿的很休閒，尚北辰之前沒有見過他穿著 T 恤和短褲的樣子，不過最近天氣比較濕熱，路上的上班族都換上了短袖襯衫，西裝外套掛在手臂上，陸言也不像是會為了形象委屈自己的人。

「你受傷了？」注意到陸言左上臂的紗布，尚北辰擔心地問。

陸言笑了笑，「這是刺青。」

尚北辰臉上的好奇大概有點明顯，陸言接著說：「你也有興趣？不過你這年紀還是不要心血來潮就去刺誰的名字比較好，免得以後還得去洗掉。」

「我二十五了。」尚北辰嘟嚷，「我自己沒有想要刺。」

「那是想要叫誰去刺？」

陸言明顯就是在逗他，尚北辰有點赧然，但又忍不住笑。

從他們和 Q 告別之後過了一個多月，尚北辰和陸言沒了在蜂巢上見面的理由，也不像是過去那樣會在 V 的信件房巧遇，事實上陸言已經好一陣子沒有上線了，尚北辰問起的時候陸言只是說現實中有事情要處理。不過他們不時還是會傳個訊息，陸言一改過去的作風，開始關切起尚北辰工作的狀況，還曾旁側敲擊地問阿克賽爾有沒有欺負他。尚北辰想到就覺得好笑。

「你是來擷取記憶的？」

「嗯。」陸言嘴角劃出揶揄的弧度，「以後你獨立門戶，可以打廣告說連安古的董事都指名過你。」

尚北辰一面搖頭一面笑，最近陸言比起尚北辰剛認識他那陣子要放鬆了不少，偶爾可以瞥見一點尚北辰在記憶中見過的張揚恣意，尚北辰為他感到開心，他已經折磨自己夠久了，他值得好好過接下來的日子。

尚北辰把擷取儀器交給陸言戴上，轉頭開啟顯示幕，「我先校準一下感官強度，先是觸覺，我會從最小刺激開始，等你感受到壓力的時候就和我說一聲。」

校準的程序是最瑣碎的，很多擷取師都不喜歡自己來，這份工作就落到了助手身上。尚北辰自己倒是很喜歡整個過程，雙方能夠建立起溝通的共識，也能讓兩個人的心都靜下來。即便在當助手的時期為上百名客戶做過校準，尚北辰依舊因為每個人感官的不同感到驚奇。

陸言嗅覺和味覺的敏感度偏低，聽覺比起同年齡段的人要敏感，其餘感官則是落在平均值上下。尚北辰根據數值調整了系統的增幅程度，之後戴上自己工作用的感測器，裡頭還裝載著阿克賽爾先前替他寫的附加程式。

「今天想要擷取什麼記憶？」

「我第一次進信件房的時候。」

尚北辰頓了頓，按下開始擷取的按鈕，看著螢幕上顯示出他們都很熟悉的房間。

陸言顯然不是第一次進行記憶擷取，不大需要尚北辰的引導就能自己聚焦記憶，尚北辰需要做的就是在適當的時間點固定紀錄。

剛進門的時候陸言就喊了「安」，在發現阻擋在中間的玻璃時近乎癲狂地試圖撞開這道藩籬，甚至是掄起椅子砸了上去，巨大的聲響讓尚北辰反射性瑟縮了一下。

「啪！」陸言接著停下動作，甩了自己一巴掌，帶著讓人心碎的笑容說：「對不起，嚇到你了吧。」

他跪在地上，頭抵著玻璃吐出一連串缺乏組織的道歉，即便得不到回應也不在意，現實中的陸言一語不發地看著顯示幕，臉上看不出情緒。

尚北辰從他的零食盒中拿了塊餅乾出來，放在陸言手心上。陸言對他笑了笑，收下他微薄的安慰。

等整段記憶結束，陸言才開口：「接下來確認細節？」

尚北辰點點頭。

先從記憶的主體開始，以十秒為間隔重複撥放，確認各種感官的細節無誤──從視覺和聽覺開始，之後是觸覺。記憶一開始可以看見「V」的眼神漸漸有神起來，臉上沒有明顯的表情，眼神和肢體卻透露著雀躍與緊張。

尚北辰按下暫停鍵，轉頭看向陸言。

「嗯。」陸言嘴邊揚起不明顯的笑容，「是他醒來了。」

接下來一個小時的時間，他們就這樣一一確認了記憶的細節，從陸言的語氣和動作到 Q 做出的反應，還有他們的衣著和那一天房間裡的擺設，記憶擷取從來就不可能還原當時發生的每件事情，畢竟人的記憶本身就是不可靠的，擷取師能做的只有盡可能呈現出記憶主人的印象，在必要的時候搭配其他客觀紀錄進行調整。

「要轉換成第三人稱嗎？」

陸言搖搖頭，「沒有要植入蜂巢就算了吧，而且重點是他，不是我。」

「好。」尚北辰說：「要匿名化嗎？」

陸言莞爾，「你都知道答案了，還要問？」

「要問。」尚北辰認真地說：「這是 SOP。」

陸言眼神柔和下來，「不匿名化，保留原樣就好。」

這段記憶並不複雜，比起尚北辰之前擷取過的婚禮要簡單得多，但他還是需要統整不同的記憶片段與資料，之後讓陸言確認。「你兩個星期後有時間嗎？」尚北辰看著自己的行事曆說：「除了星期三上午之外都可以。」

「星期五下午吧。」陸言答道，「可以順便多待個兩天。」

尚北辰把陸言送到電梯，兩個人對望了好半晌，明明不是第一次道別，氣氛卻突然有點尷尬起來，就這樣讓陸言離開可以嗎？他是不是應該說什麼？即便是在陸言不需要的時候，尚北辰也可以抱他嗎？

最後是陸言主動抱了尚北辰一下，拍拍他的肩膀。

「謝謝，改天請你吃飯。」

尚北辰愣了一下，「你今天有付錢的。」

陸言拳頭抵著嘴也沒有忍住笑，難得開懷的聲音在走廊迴盪著。

「誰在跟你說這個了？你看看有沒有什麼你想吃，但平時捨不得花錢吃的餐廳，叔叔我窮得只剩下錢。」

尚北辰皺起鼻子，「在公共場合這麼說好嗎？」

陸言又笑了，「改天見，北辰。」

「改天見。」尚北辰說：「路上小心。」

*

下班時間，尚北辰先是和老師道了別，之後才下電梯離開記憶擷取中心，看到站在門口的人時他還以為自己看錯了。

「阿克？」

「嗨。」阿克賽爾把手中的飲料遞給他，「水果茶，冰的。」

尚北辰接過冰茶喝了口，水果的酸甜驅散了傍晚尚未散去的暑意，阿克賽爾帶著笑的臉在傍晚的光線下顯得更為柔和，讓尚北辰都捨不得眨眼。

「怎麼突然來了？都沒有告訴我。」

「咳，提早把工作做完了，提前一天放假。」阿克賽爾牽起他的手，拉起肩膀上的行李袋，「收留我幾天？」

尚北辰衝著他笑，踮起腳親了下阿克賽爾的臉頰，之後領著有點呆愣的男朋友去搭公車。

在一個多月前，阿克賽爾來找他的那天，他們正式從約會對象變成交往對象，尚北辰還是第一次這樣和另一個人綁在一起，用「男朋友」這個標籤彼此換取一個承諾。在那之後阿克賽爾待他的方式依舊沒什麼改變，除了牽手和擁抱更主動了點之外，他還是一樣地容易因為尚北辰一點小動作臉紅，習慣照顧人的本性也依然不減。

他們在路上吃了晚飯，之後回到尚北辰的家。「我姑姑他們一家人暑假要來美國玩。」尚北辰說：「可以介紹你給他們認識嗎？」

阿克賽爾拉開行李袋的動作一頓，「我、我們到那個程度了嗎？」

「……那個程度？」

「台灣不是想結婚了才會見家長？」阿克賽爾抓抓頭：「我看很多影片都這樣說，電影也都這樣演。」

尚北辰抿著唇忍笑，「現在年代不同了。」

阿克賽爾的表情說不清是鬆了口氣還是失望，過了幾秒之後抬頭問：「所以我不需要準備見面禮？」

尚北辰搖搖頭，拉起阿克賽爾的手捏了一下。

上星期尚北辰打了通視訊電話回台灣，姑姑和他說了要來美國旅遊的事情，現在她和姑丈的工作比較沒有那麼忙了，還能湊出一個多星期的假，和放暑假的清堯和清敏一起出國。「他們都吵著要來找你玩。」姑姑說，頓了一會，「我們也想見你。」

「嗯。」尚北辰按著脖子說：「我也……之前太匆促了。」

他們都還不習慣這樣的互動方式，但也都在努力往對方靠近。在掛斷電話之前，尚北辰主動和姑姑說了阿克賽爾的事情。

「啊，交了男朋友？」

尚北辰點點頭，臉頰有點發燙，聽自己的家人這麼說出口，有種整件事情獲得了正式認定的感覺。

「美國人？」姑姑問，表情有點擔心，「他幾歲了？在做什麼工作？」

「美國人，二十九歲，他是記憶關卡設計師。」

「認識多久了？他們家是做什──」

「媽！」清敏的聲音從畫面之外傳來，「妳這是在做什麼身家調查嗎？人家堂哥才和對方在一起多久？」

「清敏？妳怎麼──清堯也在？」

他一直在偷聽的堂弟妹湊到他們母親身邊，好奇地追問尚北辰的戀愛歷程，尚北辰到了現在都還有點想不起來自己回答了什麼，拋出問題的節奏實在太快了，他都來不及好好思考過。

「之後讓我們也見見吧。」姑姑最後說，清清喉嚨，「那個，你們記得注意安全。」

大概是尚北辰困惑的表情過於明顯，姑姑又支支吾吾地補充：「就是……如果你們有什麼比較深入的接觸……」

「做愛要戴套！」清堯和清敏同時喊出來，結果被姑姑一手一個敲了腦袋。

尚北辰尷尬地躲到鏡頭之外，匆匆和姑姑他們道別之後掛掉電話。

……總之，他們家的人應該都不會對阿克賽爾有什麼意見。

尚北辰的住處沒有客房，阿克賽爾原本再度自告奮勇要去睡沙發，但被尚北辰拒絕了，爭執過後──如果單方面的勸說對上單方面的搖頭也能算是爭執──尚北辰從衣櫃裡翻出了多的棉被和枕頭，用抱枕在床的正中央堆出一道壁壘，他們一人睡一側。

其實直接同床也是無所謂的，尚北辰也不是沒有和同學一起過夜過，但阿克賽爾堅持至少要和他隔開，還強調男孩子也要保護自己，讓尚北辰有點哭笑不得。

他已經不止一次懷疑阿克賽爾之前和有過肉體關係的對象到底都是怎麼相處的，阿克賽爾在他問起時只說喜歡的人和單純的床伴哪裡能相提並論，把尚北辰的手搭在自己脈搏上，讓他感覺自己的心跳有多快。

心跳過速大概也會傳染。

「你明天真的可以嗎？」阿克賽爾沒頭沒尾地問，「不是被她逼的吧？」

尚北辰好一會才意識到他在說什麼，「不是被逼的，我可以的。」

阿克賽爾應了聲，說：「那就好。」

「你是因為擔心才過來的嗎？」

「呃……對。」

尚北辰翻到側邊起身，低頭親了下阿克賽爾。

「有你陪我，」他說：「我可以的。」

「……真是──你是我夢出來的吧？？」

抱枕壁壘倒塌，尚北辰把自己塞進了阿克賽爾懷裡。

*

「各位晚安！我是大家最喜歡的記憶直播主夜光。我知道你們現在心裡在想什麼：這兩位帥哥是誰？」

「這一位──」埃琳指著阿克賽爾，「是經過整形的我親愛的哥哥，你們有些人應該見過他。」她接著雙手一劃，像是介紹什麼名人那樣邀請尚北辰入鏡，「這一位，是我認來的弟弟，也是我親愛的小粉絲。」

「什麼認來的弟弟……」阿克賽爾搖搖頭，勾著尚北辰的肩膀親了下他的臉頰，「他是我男朋友。」

阿克賽爾兩隻耳朵都紅了，臉上裝出的鎮定破綻百出。尚北辰抿著笑，對鏡頭揮了揮手。

「你的男朋友不就是我兄弟？」埃琳故作憂傷地低下頭，「還是你有了男朋友就不要妹妹了？」

阿克賽爾翻了個白眼，「直播呢。」

埃琳吐了下舌頭，之後繼續和觀眾插歌打諢，向他們介紹這一次要搜索的記憶，「今天會找他們來幫忙，是因為 6217 號記憶特殊，需要三人以上才能觸發。唉，我說最近的記憶真的對單身又沒有朋友的人愈來愈不友好，還好我很機智地先找來我家小粉絲幫忙，這下我哥就只能主動送上門了，不然他肯定又要我替他洗衣服還是倒垃圾──」

「需要我提醒妳上次是誰害我幾件毛衣都縮了水的嗎？」

「我哪知道你的毛衣那麼脆弱？反正也沒浪費，縮了水剛好給我穿啊！」

聽著他們一如往常的拌嘴，尚北辰彎起唇，牽起阿克賽爾的手。阿克賽爾轉過頭，愣愣地看著他臉上的笑容，嘴角也跟著揚了起來。

「哇，你竟然因為美色都忘了跟我吵架！」

「妳以前的英文老師都要哭了──」

他會過得很好的。


	23. 一個平凡的星期五夜晚

人的心跳多快算是太快？

阿克賽爾記得 220 減去年齡，他的心跳不該超過一分鐘 191 下，現在他的心率有多高呢？一百二？一百五？耳邊彷彿能夠聽見血管隨著血流脈動的聲音。呼吸，他告訴自己，也不是第一次了，怎麼還會因為簡單的親吻忘了呼吸？

捧著北辰的雙手想要把他拉得更近，又怕自己太過踰矩，明知道對方是個成年人，自己也不是什麼大力怪，但依舊擔心傷到他。

「阿克。」北辰輕輕地喊，捏了捏他因為壓抑而僵硬的手。

他總是能在不說話的情況下用神色表達出他的想法，阿克賽爾緩了緩呼吸，讓自己緊繃的肌肉放鬆下來，拇指壓著北辰的臉頰向上推。他眨了眨無辜的雙眼，阿克賽爾一面笑一面親他的鼻頭，然後是眉心。

北辰抬頭看著他，露出淺淺的笑容。

「好像該走了。」

阿克賽爾點點頭，啟動已經自動熄火的車子，「晚餐已經準備好了，就等著你來。」

他真的沒想過有一天自己也會和學生時代的朋友一樣，和交往的對象一見面就坐在車裡接吻，明明才幾個星期沒見，平時也經常連線聊天、透過虛擬實境接觸，現在卻像是久別重逢那樣黏著彼此。戀愛都是這樣的嗎？現實讓阿克賽爾被迫提前長大，他一直認定自己沒有時間也沒有心力去維繫一段感情，各取所需的關係很單純，他會興奮、心跳會加快、身體會發熱，卻從未像現在這樣，因為簡單的接觸感到無比滿足，同時卻又渴望更多。

自駕系統操縱著車走，但阿克賽爾的雙手沒有離開方向盤，北辰也不會讓他把手拿開。他和他說過和父母一起出車禍的事情，阿克賽爾可以理解他的謹慎，只要有其他車輛在，確實也無法排除意外突然發生的可能性。

這是阿克賽爾第一次帶尚北辰回自己的家。

雖然平時就一直有在定期打掃，昨天他卻花了幾個小時的時間大掃除，先是確保家裡面沒有什麼奇怪的東西──潤滑液藏在衣櫃深處，埃琳在他某次生日時買給他的情趣用品則是被他整箱丟回她家──之後從廚房到客廳到臥室都清掃了一輪，浴室也仔細洗刷過。埃琳看到他努力成果時好好嘲笑了他一頓，說他像是第一次帶人回家過夜的處男。

阿克賽爾不是第一次帶人回家，也不是處男，但他是第一次帶喜歡的人回家，這不是更值得好好清理嗎？

起碼以前阿克賽爾就沒有為了誰特別整理過家裡。

不過也是因為他不像埃琳那樣會任由自己的家變成狗窩。

「埃琳就住你隔壁？」

「嗯。」阿克賽爾把北辰的行李拿到客廳，「想找她？」

說出口的時候語氣不自覺帶著點醋味，引起北辰幾聲輕笑。

他知道自己吃的都是些沒道理的醋，他不是不信任北辰──也不是不信任他雖然喜歡嗆人但絕不會傷害他的妹妹──只是想到尚北辰追埃琳的直播那麼多年了，自己卻和他認識只有半年，就忍不住有點不平衡。

連陸言都認識他比較久！阿克賽爾的大腦繼續不理性的思考迴路，要是能夠更早一點遇到他，那該有多好？

晚餐他準備了特意學的台菜，廚房因此多了許多阿克賽爾過去沒有用過的調味料，甚至是新的廚具和鍋具，不熟悉的味道和技法讓他感覺自己一點一點進入了尚北辰的世界，雖然幾次大火快炒的練習讓他被油噴到了好幾次，還有一次不小心觸發了火災警鈴，只要能給北辰一個驚喜，他就覺得這些麻煩都是值得的。

當時穿著睡衣就被迫疏散到大樓門外的埃琳臭著臉捶了他幾下，阿克賽爾不得不答應幫她洗一個星期的衣服作為補償。

還是很值得。

他把保溫用的罩子收了起來，將盛飯的任務交給明顯興致勃勃的北辰。筷子他還是用得不熟練，所以他很有自知之明地替自己多拿了個湯匙。

「我以前都沒有想過要買電鍋。」阿克賽爾說：「沒想到這麼好用。」

作為一個曾經煮出一鍋底焦內生的飯的人，他真的不知道自己為什麼到了現在才買電鍋。

北辰嘴角微揚，「我大學的室友也這樣說過。」

阿克賽爾順勢問起他當時的住宿生活，替他倒了一杯他在亞洲超市買到的飲料。是叫沙士吧？他試喝了幾次還是覺得味道很奇怪，但拍照給北辰看時他說自己很喜歡，讓阿克賽爾再度認清了人類味覺偏好的奧妙。

他覺得沙士像咳嗽藥水，北辰覺得蔓越莓汁才像。

不知道是不是因為不同國家的藥水口味不同。

「……我們有自己的臥室，平時交流不算多。」北辰以高超許多的使筷技術夾起一塊豆腐送進口中，在阿克賽爾緊張的目光下笑了起來。

「還可以嗎？」阿克賽爾問。北辰用力地點點頭，在咀嚼完之後說了聲「好吃」，之後彎著眼睛喝了口沙士，臉頰出現一深一淺的酒窩。

阿克賽爾不爭氣的心臟又加快了幾分，他連忙吃了幾口飯讓自己冷靜下來。

好在他們家沒有心臟病史，不然談個戀愛都要擔心有生命危險。

心臟病大概不是這樣運作的。

碗盤交給洗碗機，他們窩在阿克賽爾過於舒適的沙發上，一邊吃水果一邊聊天。北辰話還是不算多，但阿克賽爾喜歡鼓勵他踏出自己領地的感覺，也喜歡等他慢慢組織文字，聽他娓娓表達自己的想法。今天他和阿克賽爾說起感官敏感度和記憶擷取過程中所需的引導的關係，從他的發現說到事後查詢到的期刊論述再說到自己工作時做的實驗，思路嚴謹地像是在腦中寫出了一篇小論文，讓阿克賽爾胸口滿溢著喜愛。

埃琳曾嫌他們聊天的內容很無聊，他卻深受北辰對世界的求知慾和好奇吸引。這是個對人類和世界懷抱著熱愛的人，阿克賽爾想，北辰從未用美來形容天上的星體、大腦的運作、城市的律動，但阿克賽爾能夠從他的語氣和眼神中感受到他的驚嘆和著迷。

「有點不習慣。」北辰頓了頓，「如果是別人早就打斷我了。」

阿克賽爾摸摸他的頭，「我不是他們。」

北辰抓著他的手臂，用頭頂了他的肩膀一下。

阿克賽爾到了現在還是無法適應他這些無意識撒嬌的行為，每每都有種把他抱起來轉個圈的衝動──如果只是一兩圈他應該做得到，也許哪天可以偷偷實驗一下──他怎麼就這麼可愛呢？阿克賽爾的大腦再度問起沒有意義的問題，我現在可以親他嗎？他會不會誤會我其實不想繼續聽他說話？

「我可不可以──」阿克賽爾捧著他的臉，「我真的有在聽你說話，也真的覺得你說的話很有趣，我只是突然很想──」

北辰愣了愣，笑得大大的眼睛都瞇成了兩道月牙，主動湊上前親他。

阿克賽爾的指尖穿過北辰細軟的髮絲，北辰則是用帶著繭的掌心貼著他的脖頸。他們第一次親吻的時候，北辰還只會和他貼著嘴唇輕吮，現在卻主動把舌頭探了進來，好奇地探索他的口腔。

胸口滿得像是要炸開了，他得掐著自己的膝蓋才能忍住把北辰壓在沙發上親吻的衝動。

「阿克。」北辰輕聲說，溫暖的氣息撒在他皮膚上，「我沒有做過，但是我看過，也查過資料。」

阿克賽爾吞下自己不知道是羞燥多一點還是無奈多一點的呻吟，把下巴枕在北辰肩上。

剛認識時總是阿克賽爾主動靠近他，現在他們的立場倒是反了過來，輪到北辰在他還在躊躇的時候替他們跨出一大步。

「……等明天約完會？」阿克賽爾清清喉嚨，「那個……就先只用手……？」

如果要做更多，他覺得現在的自己撐不到一分鐘。

埃琳說他像處男其實也沒錯。

在場真正沒有經驗的北辰點點頭，微紅的臉頰顯露出難得的赧然。阿克賽爾假咳一聲，尷尬地說自己要去檢查一下洗碗機有沒有問題──檢查洗碗機？一點也不像是藉口，阿克賽爾，非常有說服力──但在逃到洗手台邊時先潑了自己一臉冷水，讓身體的躁動緩和下來。

他忍不住被自己的孬給逗樂了，一邊搖頭一邊笑。也許真正的戀愛就是這樣吧，走三步退兩步，即便能看到目標也要繞個一大圈，享受著拉拉扯扯前進的過程。

「洗碗機有問題？需不需要送修？」

阿克賽爾抹去下巴聚積起的水珠，轉頭對上北辰一本正經的表情，輕輕彈了下他的額頭。

「你別跟埃琳學壞了。」

北辰的笑容從雙眼開始蔓延，最後帶動了整張臉。這種時候，阿克賽爾都覺得自己彷彿能聽見教堂的鐘聲。

他知道自己真的無藥可救了。

「明天先去吃早午餐，之後帶你去記憶科學博物館，晚餐之前應該還有時間，林肯中心有一間老戲院改裝的電影博物館，我之前跟埃琳參觀過，還滿值得去的。」

「啊，還是你會想去中央公園走走嗎？這幾天天氣不錯，可以曬曬太陽，你平時都窩在記憶擷取中心吧？」

「等等，我記得這幾天好像有個藝術節，中央公園會有一些表演，我找找──」

北辰打了個含蓄的呵欠，阿克賽爾的視線從手機螢幕移開，黏在北辰因為睡意而顯得迷茫的臉上，突然就忘了自己接下來要說什麼。

「睏了？」

北辰點點頭，蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

「睡吧。」阿克賽爾放柔了聲音，替北辰拉好被子，輕輕拍了他的肩膀兩下，「明天再問你想去哪裡。」

北辰露出小小的笑容，拉著他的衣角閉上眼睛。

阿克賽爾親了下他的額頭，看著他墜入夢鄉，之後拿著手機繼續查明天中央公園的節目表，把時間地點都記錄下來，再把電影博物館的購票頁面打開。

然後他像是做賊似地開啟手機的隱私模式，搜尋沒有經驗的人和有經驗的對象第一次發生關係可能會有什麼問題或不安，看來看去都覺得這不符合北辰的個性，但還是默默記在腦子裡。之後他改搜尋壓抑衝動的訣竅，愈看愈覺得自己還是乖乖睡覺比較好。

「明早見。」他輕聲說，撥了下北辰的髮梢。

希望明天也是個晴天，如果真的下雨就去電影博物館吧，北辰應該會對傳統電影轉換成沉浸式電影的過程很有興趣，旁邊咖啡廳的點心也不錯，可以去吃個蛋糕，北辰好像很喜歡提拉米蘇……

他就這樣想著他入睡。


End file.
